Trouble Makers
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: "jangan pernah berpikir untuk melawanku jika kau ingin selamat". Hinata mendecih, "jika selama ini tidak ada yang berani melawanmu, maka aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menentangmu". "mulai sekarang orang ini akan mendapat masalah karena berani menantangku" "tanda yang ku buat di lehermu menandakan bahwa kau masih miliku Hime, katakan itu pada Uchiha Sasuke." (SasuHina-SasoHina
1. Chapter 1

"Trouble Makers"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"bagaimana dengan perpanjangan waktu?".

"tch. kau bilang apa Hiashi? Perpanjangan waktu? "

"yah,, beri aku waktu satu bulan".

"kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah, semua asetmu yang ada di belanda akan menjadi milik perusahaan Uchiha, termasuk rumah mewah yang sekarang kau tempati".

"ku mohon Fuga,-"

"sebelum jam 7 pagi, kau harus mengkosongkan rumahmu, dan jika tidak, jangan salahkan ketika orang suruhanku mengusirmu paksa".

"tutt,, tuutt...". sambungan telelpon di putuskan secara sepihak, Hiashi menaruh kembali gagang telepon yang sedari tadi di pegangnya, tangannya memegang kening dan memijat-mijatnya dengan mata yang tertutup, seolah pusing yang ia rasakan saat ini, setelah lama bergelut dengan pikirannya ia kembali menekan angka-angka yang ada di telepon itu, menyambungkannya dengan seseorang.

"moshi-moshi".

"Neji, jemput aku dan Hinata besok pagi di bandara".

.

.

.

.

Hinata merapihkan baju-baju nya ke dalam lemari berpintu dua yang sudah menjadi tempat pakaiannya selama 10 tahun, dan sekarang ia kembali ke jepang karena perusahaan dan seluruh aset Hiashi telah diambil alih perusahaan Uchiha.

Hiashi mengalami kebangkrutan pada perusahaannya yang berada di belanda, 7 tahun ia menjalankan usahanya disana, tetapi hancur ketika ada salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang berkhianat sehingga membuat perusahaanya bangkrut, Hiashi mencoba untuk membangun usahanya kembali dari awal dengan meminjam sejumlah uang yang cukup besar pada perusahaan Uchiha, dengan perjanjian ia akan melunasi dalam waktu satu tahun, namun sampai batas waktu dimana ia harus membayar hutangnya Hiashi tidak mampu karena perusahaannya masih belum mendapatkan keuntungan. Kebangkrutan perusahaannya tidak di ketahui kedua putrinya, dia tidak ingin Hanabi dan Hinata menjadi ikut terbebani akan hal ini, Hiashi hanya menceritakan hal ini pada Neji, dia percaya bahwa kejeniusan yang di miliki Neji bisa mengatasi hal ini bersamanya.

"Neji-nii, apa aku akan meneruskan sekolahku disini?" Hinata menatap Neji dengan pandangan curiga, dia tau ada sesuatu hal yang ganjil sehingga ia harus pindah mendadak dan meninggalkan sekolahnya di belanda begitu saja. "ada apa?" tanya nya kembali.

"Tousaan hanya ingin kita semua berkumpul kembali disini".

"Hanya itu?". Neji menganggukan kepalanya seraya mengelus puncak rambut Hinata lembut.

"heii.. kenapa cemberut begitu?".

"lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sahabat-sahabatku disana".

Neji tersenyum melihat Hinata yang masih belum berubah, sikapnya yang sedikit manja membuat Neji gemas, "kau ingat ketika dulu kau meninggalkan jepang? Harusnya kau bahagia karna kau akan kembali berjumpa dengan teman-teman masa kecil mu". Kembali ia mengacak pundak kepala Hinata sambil keluar meninggalkannya.

"Naruto-kun"

"seperti apa dia sekarang".

.

.

.

Riuh pikuk suasana Kohoha High School itu menjadi kebiasaan di setiap paginya, terutama di kelas 2B yang merupakan kelas paling banyak di datangi kaum hawa karena pangeran sekolah mereka berada di dalamnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"heii .. temee kau mau kemana?". Tanya Naruto pada Sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba pindah tempat duduk.

"kau selalu berisik baka".

"tch. Naruto mendecih sebal, tak mau duduk sendirian Naruto menduduki kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Sai, dengan cepat ia pamerkan senyum mataharinya pada manusia pucat yang kini tengah menatapnya heran "aku duduk disini yah Sai, boleh kan? Hehehe".

.

.

"Ohayooo..." Sapa Kakashi begitu memasuki kelasnya, pandangannya mengabsen semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas, langkahnya mendekati Sasuke yang duduk sendirian di bangku paling pojok belakang.

"sett."

"..."

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan ketika ia merasakan alunan musik di kedua telinganya di lepas Kakashi. Pandangan malas dari Kakashi di balas dengan tatapan datar oleh kedua onyx Sasuke. Tanpa berbicara banyak Kakashi kembali berdiri di depan kelas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan baru dari belanda".

"masuklah Hyuuga-san". Hinata dengan perlahan memasuki ruangan kelas barunya, puluhan pasang mata dengan warna pupil berbeda bisa ia lihat saat ini, pandangan lavendernya menelusuri setiap orang yang di lihatnya, ia tersenyum ketika mendapati seorang lelaki bermata shappire dan berambut blonde yang juga tersenyum menatapnya. Dan satu lagi tanpa satu orang pun yang menyadari, Sasuke menyeringai ketika Hinata menampakan dirinya di depan kelas, hal ini lah yang telah lama ia tunggu, kepulangan Hinata.

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu".

"Ohayoo mina-san, Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, kalian bisa memanggil saya Hinata, mohon bantuannya".

"selamat datang kembali Hinata". Ujar seorang bermata emerlard yang merupakan sahabat lamanya, Haruno Sakura. "kau masih mengenalku kan?"

"kau banyak berubah Hinata, kau lebih percaya diri dan tidak menundukan wajahmu lagi ketika berada di hadapan banyak orang" . kali ini wanita berambut pirang dan bermata Shappire ikut mengeluarkan suaranya yang juga teman kecil Hinata, Yamanaka Ino.

"tentu saja Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, senang bertemu kalian kembali".

"perkenalan bisa di lanjutkan ketika jam istirahat, hmm sekarang kau bisa duduk,-" Kakashi melihat sekelilingnya, pandangannya berhenti pada kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Sasuke,"kau bisa duduk dengan Sasuke untuk sementara". Hinata mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

.

Hinata mulai risih ketika Sasuke tak mengajaknya berbiacara, dan lagi Sasuke tak mau membagi buku pelajaran yang dimilikinya dengan Hinata. Dengan segenap keberanian Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya, menatap onyx tajam yang berada disampingnya sekarang.

"Hyuuga-Hinata". Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan diri. "kita belum berkenalan kan?". Ujarnya kembali di sertai senyum manisnya.

"..."

Sasuke menatap Hinata sekilas, onyx bertemu lavender, lavender yang sangat ia rindukan, tanpa membalas jabat tangan ataupun senyum manis Hinata, ia kembali mengacuhkan Hinata. Senyum Hinata seketika pudar, padahal ia sudah memasang senyum yang paling manis menurutnya, tapi kenapa?ada apa dengan orang ini pikirnya. Tak mau menyerah Hinata kembali membuka mulutnya.

"boleh aku melihat buku nya? Aku pindah secara mendadak dan belum sempat menanyakan buku apa sa,-".

Hinata berhenti meneruskan kata-katanya ketika Sasuke menggeser buku miliknya tepat di depan Hinata, merasa tak enak Hinata menggeser kembali hingga bukunya berada di tengah, diantara keduanya.

"kau saja". Sasuke kembali menggeser bukunya hingga berada di depan Hinata.

"lalu bagaimana dengan,-"

"aku sudah tak membutuhkannya".

.

Hinata dapat bernafas lega ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, ia memang merasa tak nyaman berada di samping Sasuke, "kami-sama, sungguh awal sekolah yang buruk, kenapa aku harus duduk dengan orang seperti ini". Pikirnya dalam hati. Hinata bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas ransel nya, kotak bento yang ia hendak keluarkan ia masukan kembali karena melihat Sasuke yang juga tak beranjak dari kursinya, Hinata terdiam, dia berfikir begitu bel sekolah berbunyi laki-laki berambut raven ini akan bergegas keluar seperti anak-anak yang lainnya. Namun prediksinya meleset, Sasuke bahkan sangat menikmati posisinya saat ini.

"Hinata-chan, mau ikut kami ke kantin?". Tanya Ino, di ikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

.Hinata mengangguk cepat, dia merasa tertolong saat ini. "tentu saja". Ia keluarkan kotak bento yang di kemas dengan rapi dari dalam tasnya. "Hinata-chan, masih mengingatku?" . Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya bersemu merah ketika ia mendapati Naruto yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto-kun".

"aku senang kau masih mengingatku, selamat datang kembali Hinata-chan".

Senyum Naruto semakin membuat rona merah di pipi Hinata bertambah, "oh.. kami-sama, kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat". Ujarnya dalam hati.

Braakk... Sasuke menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya begitu saja, "woii temee kau mau kemana?". Lagi Naruto di buat bingung dengan sikap Sasuke hari ini. Dengan cepat Naruto menyusul Sasuke, meninggalkan kelasnya.

.

.

.

"hmm.. jadi begitu". Sambil memasukan satu per satu onigiri ke dalam mulutnya ia mendengarkan cerita kepopuleran Sasuke di sekolah, meski sebenarnya Hinata malas untuk mendengarnya, tetapi ia menghargai kedua sahabatnya yang begitu bersemangat memuja Sasuke.

"bagaimana menurutmu?". Tanya Ino tiba-tiba di ikuti anggukan anggukan dari Sakura.

"eh?".

" kau wanita terberuntung disini karena bisa duduk sebangku dengan pangeran sekolah". Sakura menimpali.

"biasa saja".

"what?" Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"jika Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan mau duduk bersama Sasuke, silahkan saja". Hinata tersenyum hambar karena pandangan kedua sahabatnya yang menatapnya heran.

"hmm.. normal". Ujar Sakura ketika meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa kembali tersenyum palsu ketika melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang menurutnya aneh.

.

*Manshion Hyuuga.

Neji terkikik geli ketika mendengar cerita Hinata di sekolah barunya.

"dan ketika orang itu menapakan kakinya di luar kelas, maka semua wanita yang ada di sana akan beteriak Sasukeee-kuuunnnn...!". aku merasa wanita di sana sedikit mengalami gangguan jiwa". Hinata meneguk habis air susu yang di berikan Neji. "mereka bilang aku beruntung duduk dengan orang semacam dia,, hah ! itu justru bencana menurutku".

"kau pasti lelah, tidurlah karena besok kau akan memulai kembali sekolahmu yang membosankan". Neji kembali terkikik ketika Hinata mengercutkan bibirnya.

"ini tidak akan sepenuhnya membosankan, karena,-" . semburat merah kembali menjalar di pipinya, membuat Neji berfikir bahwa adik sepupunya ini telah beranjak dewasa.

"karena kau menemukan pangeranmu hm?".

.

.

.

.

Cklek..

Sasuke membuka knop pintu kamarnya malas, ia melempar tas nya asal dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur kingsize yang ada di hadapannya, ke elastisan akan kasur itu membuat tubuh Sasuke memantul sedikit, matanya terpejam hendak memasuki alam mimpi.

"bagaimana hari ini? Menyenangkan kah?". Sasuke membuka kembali kedua onyxnya ketika ia mendapati Itachi yang kini berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dengan tangannya yang terus tertuju pada ponsel.

"..."

Merasa diacuhkan, Itachi menghampiri Sasuke, dia tertawa mentah ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke yang di lihatnya kusut.

"dia bahkan tidak mengenaliku". Itachi menghentikan tawanya ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"dia banyak berubah, ku akui dia semakin cantik".

"tapi satu hal yang tak berubah darinya, dan itu membuatku muak".

Itachi kembali terkekeh, "aku mengerti maksudmu, lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

"membuatnya untuk melihat keberadaanku".

.

Hinata melirik jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya, "masih 30 menit lagi sebelum jam pelajarannya di mulai, langkahnya ia perlambat menuju kelasnya dengan memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya, dan lagi sepertinya ia belum mengetahui semua tempat yang ada di sekolahnya, kakinya berhenti ketika mendapati sebuah tempat yang menurutnya nyaman untuk sekedar membaca buku, menunggu bel masuk tiba. Perlahan ia duduki rumput hijau yang sedikit lembab karena embun pagi, Hinata memunguti sehelai demi sehelai daun momogi untuk di jadikan alasnya duduk. Sebuah buku tebal ia keluarkan dari dalam ranselnya dan mulai membuka halamannya satu per satu.

Atap sekolah yang merupakan lantai tertinggi di Konoha High School menjadi tempat Sasuke dan juga teman-temannya berkumpul, menghindari kejaran-kejaran fans gils nya. Tak sembarang orang yang bisa memasuki tempat ini karena untuk berada di sini orang itu harus mempunyai card khusus untuk membuka lift nya hingga sampai pada lantai ini. Dan yang mempunyai card khusus itu adalah orang-orang yang merupakan calon pewaris perusahaan yang mendirikan sekolah ini diantaranya Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, dan juga Uchiha Sasuke tentunya.

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika kedua onyx nya melihat gadis bersurai Indigo yang kini tengah duduk sendiri di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di belakang sekolah, tempat yang cukup sepi dan jarang di kunjungi banyak siswa, "tidak berubah, kau sama sepertiku, tidak menyukai keramaian". Ujarnya dalam hati.

.

"ooyy.. temee.. apa yang kau lakukan, bel telah berbunyi". Sasuke menoleh, kemudian pandangannya kembali pada Hinata yang kini telah berjalan meninggalkan taman, dan lagi Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis.

.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang begitu melihat Sasuke yang telah duduk manis di bangkunya, entah kenapa kakinya terasa sangat berat begitu ia memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa dia duduk bersama dengan orang itu, bukankah seharusnya ia,-" Iris lavendernya menemukan Sai yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya, Hinata membalas senyuman Sai dan mendekati bangku mejanya.

"apakah disini kosong?". Sai mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi raut wajahnya.

"boleh aku duduk disini?".

"silahkan, dengan senang hati".

.

Sasuke menampakan kedua onyxnya ketika Anko membuka handsfree yang menutupi telinganya, jika Kakashi ia hanya menatap Sasuke malas, karena bosan menegurnya, berbeda dengan Anko yang merupakan sensei tergalak di sekolahnya, seperti biasa Sasuke hanya menatap Sensei berwajah ganas di hadapannya dengan datar.

"Uchiha Sasuke, jangan kau pikir karena kau adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini kau bisa berlagak semaumu Hah !".

"..."

"Keluaaarrrr !".

Sasuke mengambil tasnya seraya pergi meninggalkan kelas, namun sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintu pandangannya tertuju pada isi kelas dimana semua mata kini memandangnya, Hinata sadar akan Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam, dengan cepat ia tundukan kepalanya , menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

.

Kali ini Hinata tidak mengikuti Ino dan Sakura pergi ke kantin bersama, ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di taman belakang sekolah yang baru di temukannya tadi pagi, perlahan ia membuka bento nya dan memasukan satu per satu isinya ke dalam mulutnya.

" kenapa kau duduk bersama Sai?".

"eh?". Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, mendapati Sasuke yang kini berada di atas pohon tepat di kepalanya.

"Uhuk-Uhukk". Hinata Kaget mendapati Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada di atas kepalanya, tangannya mengambil botol minuman yang ada di hadapannya dan menaguknya cepat.

"Tch". Sasuke lompat dan tepat berada di hadapan Hinata.

"Uchiha-san".

"bisa kah kau menanggilku sama halnya kau memanggil Naruto".

"Sa- Sasuke-kun".

"Hn".

"..."

"kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku".

"eh? Hmm.. itu hanya..."

(teng.. teng.. teng...)

"kembali ke bangku asalmu".

"eh tapi? Heiii..."

Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja tanpa ingin mendengar jawaban Hinata lebih lanjut, Hinata memandang Sasuke sebal, "orang itu kenapa sih?". Pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Sai-kun, dimana tas ku?".

"disana". Sai menunjuk ke arah bangku dimana Sasuke di kerubuni wanita-wanita yang tak lain adalah fans girls nya. Hinata mendecih kesal, "ini keterlaluan, seenaknya mengambil barang orang dan memindahkannya begitu saja.

"permisi-permisi". Ujarnya pada orang-orang yang kini tengah menghalangi jalannya, Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke sekarang, tatapannya datar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Hinata memandang Sasuke sekilas, tak mau membuang waktu ia ambil tas nya yang berada di atas bangku Sasuke, dan langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan kekar Sasuke memegang tangannya kuat.

"..."

"lepaskan Sasuke".

"duduk".

"ini sakit". Hinata merintih.

"..."

"Sasuke –".

"DIAM.. !".

Suara bentakan Sasuke membuat se isi kelas hening seketika, nyali Hinata menciut mendengar bentakan Sasuke terhadapnya, terlanjur kesal Hinata mengubur rasa takutnya memberanikan dirinya menghadapi onyx yang menatapnya tajam.

"kau tak bisa mengaturku".

"apa?"

"ku bilang kau tak bisa MENGATURKU !". "apa hak mu sehingga kau dengan mudahnya menyuruh orang lain untuk selalu mengikuti perkataanmu, semena-mena dan tidak berperasaan". Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke kasar, namun Sasuke kembali menariknya dan menghempaskannya tubuhnya hingga beradu dengan dinding yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya, Satu tangan Sasuke ia tempatkan di samping kepala Hinata dan Satu lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang dagu Hinata.

"kau tau kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? ".

"..."

"jangan pernah berpikir untuk melawanku jika kau ingin selamat".

Hinata mendecih, "jika selama ini tidak ada yang berani melawanmu, maka aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menentangmu".

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya pada dagu Hinata, ia mengambil tas Hinata yang tergeletak diatas mejanya dan melemparnya kasar.

"mulai sekarang orang ini akan mendapat masalah karena berani menantangku". Hinata mengambil tasnya dan kembali menduduki bangkunya di sebelah Sai, merasa tak ingin terlibat, Sai menjauhi Hinata dengan duduk di bangku Gaara, dan Naruto yang kembali duduk di samping Sasuke. Sai memandang Hinata iba, pandangannya mengatakan seolah dia meminta maaf, Hinata mengerti akan tatapan Sai dan membalasnya dengan senyuman, kembali ia melirik Naruto dan juga mendapti pandangan Naruto yang meliriknya iba, namun Naruto tersenyum seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, hanya dengan melihat senyum mataharinya Hinata dapat merasakan ketenangan dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

silahkan meninggalkan Jejak, arigatou Mina-san..

"Troublemaker"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"bagaimana dengan perpanjangan waktu?".

"tch. kau bilang apa Hiashi? Perpanjangan waktu? "

"yah,, beri aku waktu satu bulan".

"kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah, semua asetmu yang ada di belanda akan menjadi milik perusahaan Uchiha, termasuk rumah mewah yang sekarang kau tempati".

"ku mohon Fuga,-"

"sebelum jam 7 pagi, kau harus mengkosongkan rumahmu, dan jika tidak, jangan salahkan ketika orang suruhanku mengusirmu paksa".

"tutt,, tuutt...". sambungan telelpon di putuskan secara sepihak, Hiashi menaruh kembali gagang telepon yang sedari tadi di pegangnya, tangannya memegang kening dan memijat-mijatnya dengan mata yang tertutup, seolah pusing yang ia rasakan saat ini, setelah lama bergelut dengan pikirannya ia kembali menekan angka-angka yang ada di telepon itu, menyambungkannya dengan seseorang.

"moshi-moshi".

"Neji, jemput aku dan Hinata besok pagi di bandara".

.

.

.

.

Hinata merapihkan baju-baju nya ke dalam lemari berpintu dua yang sudah menjadi tempat pakaiannya selama 10 tahun, dan sekarang ia kembali ke jepang karena perusahaan dan seluruh aset Hiashi telah diambil alih perusahaan Uchiha.

Hiashi mengalami kebangkrutan pada perusahaannya yang berada di belanda, 7 tahun ia menjalankan usahanya disana, tetapi hancur ketika ada salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang berkhianat sehingga membuat perusahaanya bangkrut, Hiashi mencoba untuk membangun usahanya kembali dari awal dengan meminjam sejumlah uang yang cukup besar pada perusahaan Uchiha, dengan perjanjian ia akan melunasi dalam waktu satu tahun, namun sampai batas waktu dimana ia harus membayar hutangnya Hiashi tidak mampu karena perusahaannya masih belum mendapatkan keuntungan. Kebangkrutan perusahaannya tidak di ketahui kedua putrinya, dia tidak ingin Hanabi dan Hinata menjadi ikut terbebani akan hal ini, Hiashi hanya menceritakan hal ini pada Neji, dia percaya bahwa kejeniusan yang di miliki Neji bisa mengatasi hal ini bersamanya.

"Neji-nii, apa aku akan meneruskan sekolahku disini?" Hinata menatap Neji dengan pandangan curiga, dia tau ada sesuatu hal yang ganjil sehingga ia harus pindah mendadak dan meninggalkan sekolahnya di belanda begitu saja. "ada apa?" tanya nya kembali.

"Tousaan hanya ingin kita semua berkumpul kembali disini".

"Hanya itu?". Neji menganggukan kepalanya seraya mengelus puncak rambut Hinata lembut.

"heii.. kenapa cemberut begitu?".

"lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sahabat-sahabatku disana".

Neji tersenyum melihat Hinata yang masih belum berubah, sikapnya yang sedikit manja membuat Neji gemas, "kau ingat ketika dulu kau meninggalkan jepang? Harusnya kau bahagia karna kau akan kembali berjumpa dengan teman-teman masa kecil mu". Kembali ia mengacak pundak kepala Hinata sambil keluar meninggalkannya.

"Naruto-kun"

"seperti apa dia sekarang".

.

.

.

Riuh pikuk suasana Kohoha High School itu menjadi kebiasaan di setiap paginya, terutama di kelas 2B yang merupakan kelas paling banyak di datangi kaum hawa karena pangeran sekolah mereka berada di dalamnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"heii .. temee kau mau kemana?". Tanya Naruto pada Sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba pindah tempat duduk.

"kau selalu berisik baka".

"tch. Naruto mendecih sebal, tak mau duduk sendirian Naruto menduduki kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Sai, dengan cepat ia pamerkan senyum mataharinya pada manusia pucat yang kini tengah menatapnya heran "aku duduk disini yah Sai, boleh kan? Hehehe".

.

.

"Ohayooo..." Sapa Kakashi begitu memasuki kelasnya, pandangannya mengabsen semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas, langkahnya mendekati Sasuke yang duduk sendirian di bangku paling pojok belakang.

"sett."

"..."

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan ketika ia merasakan alunan musik di kedua telinganya di lepas Kakashi. Pandangan malas dari Kakashi di balas dengan tatapan datar oleh kedua onyx Sasuke. Tanpa berbicara banyak Kakashi kembali berdiri di depan kelas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan baru dari belanda".

"masuklah Hyuuga-san". Hinata dengan perlahan memasuki ruangan kelas barunya, puluhan pasang mata dengan warna pupil berbeda bisa ia lihat saat ini, pandangan lavendernya menelusuri setiap orang yang di lihatnya, ia tersenyum ketika mendapati seorang lelaki bermata shappire dan berambut blonde yang juga tersenyum menatapnya. Dan satu lagi tanpa satu orang pun yang menyadari, Sasuke menyeringai ketika Hinata menampakan dirinya di depan kelas, hal ini lah yang telah lama ia tunggu, kepulangan Hinata.

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu".

"Ohayoo mina-san, Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, kalian bisa memanggil saya Hinata, mohon bantuannya".

"selamat datang kembali Hinata". Ujar seorang bermata emerlard yang merupakan sahabat lamanya, Haruno Sakura. "kau masih mengenalku kan?"

"kau banyak berubah Hinata, kau lebih percaya diri dan tidak menundukan wajahmu lagi ketika berada di hadapan banyak orang" . kali ini wanita berambut pirang dan bermata Shappire ikut mengeluarkan suaranya yang juga teman kecil Hinata, Yamanaka Ino.

"tentu saja Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, senang bertemu kalian kembali".

"perkenalan bisa di lanjutkan ketika jam istirahat, hmm sekarang kau bisa duduk,-" Kakashi melihat sekelilingnya, pandangannya berhenti pada kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Sasuke,"kau bisa duduk dengan Sasuke untuk sementara". Hinata mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

.

Hinata mulai risih ketika Sasuke tak mengajaknya berbiacara, dan lagi Sasuke tak mau membagi buku pelajaran yang dimilikinya dengan Hinata. Dengan segenap keberanian Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya, menatap onyx tajam yang berada disampingnya sekarang.

"Hyuuga-Hinata". Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan diri. "kita belum berkenalan kan?". Ujarnya kembali di sertai senyum manisnya.

"..."

Sasuke menatap Hinata sekilas, onyx bertemu lavender, lavender yang sangat ia rindukan, tanpa membalas jabat tangan ataupun senyum manis Hinata, ia kembali mengacuhkan Hinata. Senyum Hinata seketika pudar, padahal ia sudah memasang senyum yang paling manis menurutnya, tapi kenapa?ada apa dengan orang ini pikirnya. Tak mau menyerah Hinata kembali membuka mulutnya.

"boleh aku melihat buku nya? Aku pindah secara mendadak dan belum sempat menanyakan buku apa sa,-".

Hinata berhenti meneruskan kata-katanya ketika Sasuke menggeser buku miliknya tepat di depan Hinata, merasa tak enak Hinata menggeser kembali hingga bukunya berada di tengah, diantara keduanya.

"kau saja". Sasuke kembali menggeser bukunya hingga berada di depan Hinata.

"lalu bagaimana dengan,-"

"aku sudah tak membutuhkannya".

.

Hinata dapat bernafas lega ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, ia memang merasa tak nyaman berada di samping Sasuke, "kami-sama, sungguh awal sekolah yang buruk, kenapa aku harus duduk dengan orang seperti ini". Pikirnya dalam hati. Hinata bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas ransel nya, kotak bento yang ia hendak keluarkan ia masukan kembali karena melihat Sasuke yang juga tak beranjak dari kursinya, Hinata terdiam, dia berfikir begitu bel sekolah berbunyi laki-laki berambut raven ini akan bergegas keluar seperti anak-anak yang lainnya. Namun prediksinya meleset, Sasuke bahkan sangat menikmati posisinya saat ini.

"Hinata-chan, mau ikut kami ke kantin?". Tanya Ino, di ikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

.Hinata mengangguk cepat, dia merasa tertolong saat ini. "tentu saja". Ia keluarkan kotak bento yang di kemas dengan rapi dari dalam tasnya. "Hinata-chan, masih mengingatku?" . Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya bersemu merah ketika ia mendapati Naruto yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto-kun".

"aku senang kau masih mengingatku, selamat datang kembali Hinata-chan".

Senyum Naruto semakin membuat rona merah di pipi Hinata bertambah, "oh.. kami-sama, kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat". Ujarnya dalam hati.

Braakk... Sasuke menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya begitu saja, "woii temee kau mau kemana?". Lagi Naruto di buat bingung dengan sikap Sasuke hari ini. Dengan cepat Naruto menyusul Sasuke, meninggalkan kelasnya.

.

.

.

"hmm.. jadi begitu". Sambil memasukan satu per satu onigiri ke dalam mulutnya ia mendengarkan cerita kepopuleran Sasuke di sekolah, meski sebenarnya Hinata malas untuk mendengarnya, tetapi ia menghargai kedua sahabatnya yang begitu bersemangat memuja Sasuke.

"bagaimana menurutmu?". Tanya Ino tiba-tiba di ikuti anggukan anggukan dari Sakura.

"eh?".

" kau wanita terberuntung disini karena bisa duduk sebangku dengan pangeran sekolah". Sakura menimpali.

"biasa saja".

"what?" Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"jika Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan mau duduk bersama Sasuke, silahkan saja". Hinata tersenyum hambar karena pandangan kedua sahabatnya yang menatapnya heran.

"hmm.. normal". Ujar Sakura ketika meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa kembali tersenyum palsu ketika melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang menurutnya aneh.

.

*Manshion Hyuuga.

Neji terkikik geli ketika mendengar cerita Hinata di sekolah barunya.

"dan ketika orang itu menapakan kakinya di luar kelas, maka semua wanita yang ada di sana akan beteriak Sasukeee-kuuunnnn...!". aku merasa wanita di sana sedikit mengalami gangguan jiwa". Hinata meneguk habis air susu yang di berikan Neji. "mereka bilang aku beruntung duduk dengan orang semacam dia,, hah ! itu justru bencana menurutku".

"kau pasti lelah, tidurlah karena besok kau akan memulai kembali sekolahmu yang membosankan". Neji kembali terkikik ketika Hinata mengercutkan bibirnya.

"ini tidak akan sepenuhnya membosankan, karena,-" . semburat merah kembali menjalar di pipinya, membuat Neji berfikir bahwa adik sepupunya ini telah beranjak dewasa.

"karena kau menemukan pangeranmu hm?".

.

.

.

.

Cklek..

Sasuke membuka knop pintu kamarnya malas, ia melempar tas nya asal dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur kingsize yang ada di hadapannya, ke elastisan akan kasur itu membuat tubuh Sasuke memantul sedikit, matanya terpejam hendak memasuki alam mimpi.

"bagaimana hari ini? Menyenangkan kah?". Sasuke membuka kembali kedua onyxnya ketika ia mendapati Itachi yang kini berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dengan tangannya yang terus tertuju pada ponsel.

"..."

Merasa diacuhkan, Itachi menghampiri Sasuke, dia tertawa mentah ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke yang di lihatnya kusut.

"dia bahkan tidak mengenaliku". Itachi menghentikan tawanya ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"dia banyak berubah, ku akui dia semakin cantik".

"tapi satu hal yang tak berubah darinya, dan itu membuatku muak".

Itachi kembali terkekeh, "aku mengerti maksudmu, lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

"membuatnya untuk melihat keberadaanku".

.

Hinata melirik jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya, "masih 30 menit lagi sebelum jam pelajarannya di mulai, langkahnya ia perlambat menuju kelasnya dengan memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya, dan lagi sepertinya ia belum mengetahui semua tempat yang ada di sekolahnya, kakinya berhenti ketika mendapati sebuah tempat yang menurutnya nyaman untuk sekedar membaca buku, menunggu bel masuk tiba. Perlahan ia duduki rumput hijau yang sedikit lembab karena embun pagi, Hinata memunguti sehelai demi sehelai daun momogi untuk di jadikan alasnya duduk. Sebuah buku tebal ia keluarkan dari dalam ranselnya dan mulai membuka halamannya satu per satu.

Atap sekolah yang merupakan lantai tertinggi di Konoha High School menjadi tempat Sasuke dan juga teman-temannya berkumpul, menghindari kejaran-kejaran fans gils nya. Tak sembarang orang yang bisa memasuki tempat ini karena untuk berada di sini orang itu harus mempunyai card khusus untuk membuka lift nya hingga sampai pada lantai ini. Dan yang mempunyai card khusus itu adalah orang-orang yang merupakan calon pewaris perusahaan yang mendirikan sekolah ini diantaranya Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, dan juga Uchiha Sasuke tentunya.

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika kedua onyx nya melihat gadis bersurai Indigo yang kini tengah duduk sendiri di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di belakang sekolah, tempat yang cukup sepi dan jarang di kunjungi banyak siswa, "tidak berubah, kau sama sepertiku, tidak menyukai keramaian". Ujarnya dalam hati.

.

"ooyy.. temee.. apa yang kau lakukan, bel telah berbunyi". Sasuke menoleh, kemudian pandangannya kembali pada Hinata yang kini telah berjalan meninggalkan taman, dan lagi Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis.

.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang begitu melihat Sasuke yang telah duduk manis di bangkunya, entah kenapa kakinya terasa sangat berat begitu ia memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa dia duduk bersama dengan orang itu, bukankah seharusnya ia,-" Iris lavendernya menemukan Sai yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya, Hinata membalas senyuman Sai dan mendekati bangku mejanya.

"apakah disini kosong?". Sai mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi raut wajahnya.

"boleh aku duduk disini?".

"silahkan, dengan senang hati".

.

Sasuke menampakan kedua onyxnya ketika Anko membuka handsfree yang menutupi telinganya, jika Kakashi ia hanya menatap Sasuke malas, karena bosan menegurnya, berbeda dengan Anko yang merupakan sensei tergalak di sekolahnya, seperti biasa Sasuke hanya menatap Sensei berwajah ganas di hadapannya dengan datar.

"Uchiha Sasuke, jangan kau pikir karena kau adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini kau bisa berlagak semaumu Hah !".

"..."

"Keluaaarrrr !".

Sasuke mengambil tasnya seraya pergi meninggalkan kelas, namun sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintu pandangannya tertuju pada isi kelas dimana semua mata kini memandangnya, Hinata sadar akan Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam, dengan cepat ia tundukan kepalanya , menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

.

Kali ini Hinata tidak mengikuti Ino dan Sakura pergi ke kantin bersama, ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di taman belakang sekolah yang baru di temukannya tadi pagi, perlahan ia membuka bento nya dan memasukan satu per satu isinya ke dalam mulutnya.

" kenapa kau duduk bersama Sai?".

"eh?". Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, mendapati Sasuke yang kini berada di atas pohon tepat di kepalanya.

"Uhuk-Uhukk". Hinata Kaget mendapati Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada di atas kepalanya, tangannya mengambil botol minuman yang ada di hadapannya dan menaguknya cepat.

"Tch". Sasuke lompat dan tepat berada di hadapan Hinata.

"Uchiha-san".

"bisa kah kau menanggilku sama halnya kau memanggil Naruto".

"Sa- Sasuke-kun".

"Hn".

"..."

"kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku".

"eh? Hmm.. itu hanya..."

(teng.. teng.. teng...)

"kembali ke bangku asalmu".

"eh tapi? Heiii..."

Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja tanpa ingin mendengar jawaban Hinata lebih lanjut, Hinata memandang Sasuke sebal, "orang itu kenapa sih?". Pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Sai-kun, dimana tas ku?".

"disana". Sai menunjuk ke arah bangku dimana Sasuke di kerubuni wanita-wanita yang tak lain adalah fans girls nya. Hinata mendecih kesal, "ini keterlaluan, seenaknya mengambil barang orang dan memindahkannya begitu saja.

"permisi-permisi". Ujarnya pada orang-orang yang kini tengah menghalangi jalannya, Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke sekarang, tatapannya datar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Hinata memandang Sasuke sekilas, tak mau membuang waktu ia ambil tas nya yang berada di atas bangku Sasuke, dan langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan kekar Sasuke memegang tangannya kuat.

"..."

"lepaskan Sasuke".

"duduk".

"ini sakit". Hinata merintih.

"..."

"Sasuke –".

"DIAM.. !".

Suara bentakan Sasuke membuat se isi kelas hening seketika, nyali Hinata menciut mendengar bentakan Sasuke terhadapnya, terlanjur kesal Hinata mengubur rasa takutnya memberanikan dirinya menghadapi onyx yang menatapnya tajam.

"kau tak bisa mengaturku".

"apa?"

"ku bilang kau tak bisa MENGATURKU !". "apa hak mu sehingga kau dengan mudahnya menyuruh orang lain untuk selalu mengikuti perkataanmu, semena-mena dan tidak berperasaan". Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke kasar, namun Sasuke kembali menariknya dan menghempaskannya tubuhnya hingga beradu dengan dinding yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya, Satu tangan Sasuke ia tempatkan di samping kepala Hinata dan Satu lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang dagu Hinata.

"kau tau kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? ".

"..."

"jangan pernah berpikir untuk melawanku jika kau ingin selamat".

Hinata mendecih, "jika selama ini tidak ada yang berani melawanmu, maka aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menentangmu".

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya pada dagu Hinata, ia mengambil tas Hinata yang tergeletak diatas mejanya dan melemparnya kasar.

"mulai sekarang orang ini akan mendapat masalah karena berani menantangku". Hinata mengambil tasnya dan kembali menduduki bangkunya di sebelah Sai, merasa tak ingin terlibat, Sai menjauhi Hinata dengan duduk di bangku Gaara, dan Naruto yang kembali duduk di samping Sasuke. Sai memandang Hinata iba, pandangannya mengatakan seolah dia meminta maaf, Hinata mengerti akan tatapan Sai dan membalasnya dengan senyuman, kembali ia melirik Naruto dan juga mendapti pandangan Naruto yang meliriknya iba, namun Naruto tersenyum seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, hanya dengan melihat senyum mataharinya Hinata dapat merasakan ketenangan dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

silahkan meninggalkan Jejak, arigatou Mina-san..


	2. Chapter 2

"Trouble Makers"

by: Lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Sepasang iris lavender itu menatap langit malam di balik tirai jendela kamarnya, pandangan dengan pikiran yang kosong, seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang menjadi bebannya saat ini, Hinata memang telah berubah pada dasarnya, ia sekarang tumbuh menjadi seorang yang tegar,cantik,pintar dan pemberani, namun ancaman Sasuke tadi siang membuatnya tak bisa tertidur lelap malam ini, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel yang ada di kamarnya, tangannya memutar keran dan mengambil air untuk ia basuhkan pada wajahnya yang kusut, dingin kini dirasakan kulit wajahnya, tetesan air masih mengalir di kedua pipinya, kini pandangan kosongnya tertuju pada pantulan dirinya dalam cermin.

"Heii kau..".

Hinata membulatkan matanya tat kala ia terkejut karena pantulan dirinya di cermin mengajaknya bicara.

"ku pikir kau telah berubah, tapi pada kenyataanya kau masih seorang wanita manja yang hanya mengandalkan perlindungan dari orang-orang sekitarmu".

"eh, kau? Siapa kau?".

Kembali Hinata membulatkan matanya saat bayangan dirinya kini tertawa mentah di hadapannya.

"kau bertanya siapa aku? Bodoh !".

"…."

"hanya karena masalah seperti ini kau rapuh eh? Memalukan !".

"cukup !".

"kau bahkan tak lebih dari seorang pecundang, menjadi bulian di sekolah baru mu, di permalukan semua orang, apa kau tak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri? Menyayangi jiwa mu sendiri".

"berhenti,, ku mohon..". Hinata menutup kedua telinganya dengan kepala menunduk, seolah tak ingin melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri.

"manusia lemah,, kenapa aku harus menjadi bayangan orang sepertimu, tch !".

Praaangggg !...

.

.

"Hoshh.. Hosh.. kami-sama,, ada apa ini?". Hinata memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, keringat dingin keluar dari keningnya, nafasnya memburu,, "mimpi". Pikirnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel kamarnya,"masih utuh". Lama memandang dirinya dalam cermin, Hinata tersenyum "arigatou".

.

.

"Ohayo Otousaan,Neji-nii,Hana-chan". Hinata menarik kursi di sebelah Hiashi dan mengambil beberapa helai roti yang tersedia di meja makannya.

"pelan-pelan Onecaan". Hanabi heran melihat Hinata yang bersemangat sarapan pagi ini, Hinata yang biasanya hanya memakan satu atau dua helai roti, tapi sekarang Hinata bisa menghabiskan 5-7 helai roti dengan meneguk 2 gelas susu.

"cukup". Neji memegang tangan Hinata begitu Hinata hendak mengambil satu helai roti lagi.

"ini sudah yang ke 8". Hiashi menimpali.

"bahkan roti yang masih ada di dalam mulut Onecaan belum di telan habis".

"ada apa denganmu Hinata?". Hiashi memandang Hinata heran.

"aku hanya ingin menambah stamina Otousaan, aku harus menjadi kuat".

Hiashi,Neji,dan juga Hanabi memandang Hinata aneh.

"umhh.. sudah telat rupanya,, ayo Neji-nii". Hinata meneguk habis susu terakhirnya seraya berlari menuju mobil dimana telah disiapkan maid untuk nya.

.

.

.

***Konoha High School**

**Hinata POV**

"ternyata Sasuke memang tak main-main dengan perkataanya, aku bagaikan tersangka buronan yang telah membunuh ratusan orang. Semua mata memandangku sinis, padahal tak pernah sedikit pun aku membuat mereka rugi, yah,, dan lagi bisik-bisik orang itu terdengar jelas ketika mereka memanggilku "Trouble Maker". Oohh shiitt… aku tak boleh kalah, biarpun aku sendiri disini kami-sama masih melindungiku, yoshh.. Ganbatee Hinata".

.

Cklek.

Hening seketika ruangan kelas 2b ketika Hinata menampakan kakinya, Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya ketika Sai menunjukan karya seninya, _"jangan tutup pintunya". _Hinata menyipitkan kedua matanya saat melihat tulisan yang di tunjukan Sai di kejauhan sana, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Ino yang bersamaan menggelengkan kepalanya, Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, ia mengerti kenapa teman-temannya memberinya symbol aneh, dan benar saja, jika Hinata menutup pintunya mungkin sekarang dia telah basah kuyup.

.

.

"jadi kau yang mencoba untuk menolongnya eh?".

"buughhh !". satu pukulan di terima Sai dari Sasuke, kesal karena Sai menolong Hinata pagi ini.

"sepertinya dia sudah tak ingin berada disini". Gaara memanasi Sasuke yang kini telah mencengkram kerah seragam Sai kasar.

"benarkah?". Sasuke menyeringai. Ia melempar tubuh Sai kasar hingga tubuhnya terhempas.

"hari ini, adalah hari terakhirmu berada disini".

Sai terdiam, kepalanya menunduk, Sasuke tersenyum puas meninggalkan Sai yang terpuruk di lantai kelas yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Gaara memandang Sai datar, dan kemudian pergi mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sampai tahun 1192 Jepang diperintah oleh banyak keluarga yang saling berebut pengaruh dan saling menjatuhkan, di antaranya ialah : keluarga Mononobe, Soga, Fujiwara, Taira dan keluarga Minamoto. Di antara keluarga itu pada mulanya yang besar pengaruhnya ialah keluarga Fujiwara".

.

Hinata memandang bangku Sai yang telah kosong selama 3 hari ini, ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan ketika Jiraya sensei menerangkan sejarah , "kemana Sai-kun, apa dia sakit?".

"Hyuuga-Hinata".

"…."

"HINATA".

"eh?".

"kau tidak menyimak pelajaranku?"

" Gomene sensei"

Jiraya mendekati tempat duduk Hinata, ia memandang Hinata sampai kemudian menaruh tangannya di kening Hinata.

"kau sedikit demam".

"…."

"sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja di ruang uks".

"arigatou sensei".

.

.

.

Hinata berbaring dengan selimut putih menutupi setengah badannya, ia sedikit memiringkan badannya untuk mendapat posisi nyaman, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat menuju tempatnya berbaring, tak menghiraukannya Hinata kembali menutup matanya.

.

"kau demam". Suara maskulin yang terdengar tak asing itu sontak membuat Hinata membuka kelopak lavendernya, dan benar saja, Sasuke kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke kasar, dan dengan cepat ia bangun dari tempatnya tertidur.

"jangan pernah menyentuhku".

"tch".

"untuk apa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengikuti pelajaran Jiraya sensei".

"karena kau sakit, dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu".

Hinata tertawa sinis mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, tangan Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata ketika ia hendak beranjak pergi.

"mau kemana?".

"apa setiap pergerakanku harus kau ketahui eh?".

"sampai kapan kau memusuhiku?"

"hah? Kau bahkan berkata seperti orang bodoh".

"…."

"satu sekolah memanggilku Trouble Maker, karena aku membuat masalah denganmu".

"…"

"dan karena itu, aku di jauhi banyak orang hingga tak ada satu orang pun yang mau menjadi temanku".

"…."

"dan sekarang kau bertanya aku memusuhimu? Dari awal aku menginjakan kaki di kelas, sampai aku duduk denganmu, apa aku pernah menyakitimu hah? Bahkan aku mengajakmu berkenalan baik dan kau terus mendiamkanku dan itu membuatku takut".

"apa karena itu?"

"eh?"

"apa karena aku membuatmu takut, kau pindah duduk bersama Sai?"

"syukurlah jika kau mengerti".

.

Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya,dan satu penawaran Sasuke membuatnya harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"kenapa kau tidak menyerah?".

"apa?".

"kau tak ingin berdamai denganku?".

"tch, kau terlanjur membuatku benci terhadapmu Uchiha Sasuke".

Sasuke mendekati Hinata, matanya menatap Hinata tajam, "jika itu yang kau mau, aku tak bisa lagi menolongmu".

"braaakkk !". Hinata menutup matanya ketika Sasuke membanting pintu ruang uks itu kasar.

.

"Hinata bakaa ! kenapa tidak kau akhiri saja,, sampai kapan kau akan melawannya,, bodohh,, aku bahkan terlalu menyimpan banyak gengsi sekarang". Hinata menjambak rambutnya prustasi.

.

.

***Manshion Uchiha:**

"Kau mengeluarkan siswa secara sepihak lagi, itu yang ku dengar dari laporan Tsunade".

"hn".

"padahal dia adalah seorang siswa yang menpunyai jiwa seni yang tinggi, "melukis" itu merupakan suatu prestasi yang langka".

"hn".

"apa yang membuatmu menginginkan dia keluar Sasuke?".

"karena dia menolong Hinata".

"hm?". Itachi menautkan kedua alisnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"dia menyelamatkan Hinata dari jebakan yang telah ku buat".

"kau menjebak Hinata?".

"hn".

"untuk?"

"karena dia begitu keras kepala".

"aahh,.,, kau di tolaknya baka outoto". Itachi terkikik.

"tidak, dia menantangku".

"menantang?".

"dia begitu egois dan keras kepala".

"hmm,, ku pikir dia seorang wanita yang lembut".

"dia memang lembut pada semua orang, terkecuali aku".

"hm?"

"emosinya naik 180 derajat jika dia melihatku".

"…"

"kadang aku berpikir, apakah dia terlalu bodoh tidak tertarik padaku sama sekali, tch".

"jadi kau menjadikan dia Trouble Maker?"

"hn".

"kau bahkan tega membuat wanita yang kau cintai di musuhi banyak orang dan bahkan tidak mempunyai seorang teman".

"seperti yang ku katakan, aku ingin dia melihatku,".

"justru dia membencimu jika caramu seperti ini baka,, !".

"…."

"akhiri permainanmu Sasuke".

.

.

**.**

**Arigatou mina,, maaf chap 1 ke copy paste hehe … ****GoldWins****,**** Lily Purple Lily****,**** Indigo Mitha-chan****,**** Dreamer Ladies**** arigatou untuk kalian semua.. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Trouble Makers"

by: Lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika mendapati seseorang yang tak asing di lihatnya, dengan cepat ia mendekati pria yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa kuas dan canvas putih yang di gelarnya di depan mini market tak jauh dari kediaman manshion Hyuuga.

"Sai-kun?"

Seperti biasa Sai tersenyum lembut dengan kehadiran wanita bersurai indigo yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya, "hai". Balasnya.

"Sai-kun, kau kemana saja selama ini? Kenapa tidak pernah masuk ? ku pikir kau sakit".

"…."

"dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan canvas-canvas ini?"

"aku sudah tak sekolah disana lagi,".

"eh? Apa maksudmu?".

"Sasuke mengeluarkan ku, dan mungkin kau tau, jika telah di keluarkan dari Konoha High School, maka akan susah untuk di terima di sekolah manapun, tetapi jika kita lulus dari sana, maka kita bisa memasuki universitas manapun yang kita mau, itulah keunggulan sekolah itu, dimana ada keuntungannya, disitu pasti akan ada resiko yang harus di tanggung, terlebih aku hanya seorang yang terlahir dari keluarga sederhana, aku bisa masuk ke sana karena mempunyai keahlian seni lukis, bukan sepertimu atau anak-anak lainnya yang memang berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan dianugrahi kepintaran tersendiri".

"Sasuke? Dia mengeluarkanmu? Tapi kenapa?".

"….."

"aku mengerti Sai".

Sai menatap Hinata yang menundukan wajahnya,"ini pasti karena ada hubungannya denganku kan?". Tanya Hinata kembali. Sai terdiam, dia kembali menggerakan kuas di atas kanvas putih yang ada di hadapannya.

"sudahlah, jangan menangis, mungkin ini memang sudah takdirku".

Hinata menatap Sai yang juga tersenyum menatapnya, "aku baik-baik saja Hinata".

Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal di kanan kirinya, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya, "gomenee". Ujarnya, Sai tersenyum, Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika Sai memberinya selembar kanvas bergambar dirinya yang tengah menangis, "kau jelek jika menangis, tersenyumlah".

"aku berjanji akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha High School, apapun caranya".

.

.

.

*Konoha High School

"lihat.. lihat.. siapa yang sedang berjalan disana, tch.. wanita pembawa masalah".

"yahh Shion-chan dia adalah Trouble maker bukan? Menyedihkan,,".

"sudah jadi orang paling di benci disini saja masih berani berjalan begitu percaya diri, kalau aku jadi dia mungkin aku telah bunuh diri sekarang".

"Jhaaahaaahaaaaaa,,,,,,,….".

.

Hinata terdiam, ia menghentikan pergerakan kakinya mendengar perkataan yang di keluarkan oleh tiga wanita yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya, sudah cukup dia bersabar selama ini, di tambah lagi keadaan hatinya benar-benar lagi panas, Hinata memutar balik tubuhnya , menatap tajam 3 wanita berisik yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan cepat ia langkahkan kakinya, mendekati orang-orang yang memancing emosinya saat ini.

"plaakk ! plakk ! plakk !".

"Siapa yang kalian sebut pembawa masalah hah?"

"….."

"bahkan mengenal kalian pun aku tidak, apalagi membuat masalah".

"tch.. berani kau menamparku, dasar troub,- aarrgghhhh…"

Hinata memegang tangan Shion yang hendak menamparnya balik, namun dengan cepat ia menangkis tangan Shion dan memutarnya ke belakang .

"ehh,, Shion-chan?, lepaskan diaaa !". teriak salah satu temannya Tayuya.

"tch.. berani kalian mendekat, ku pastikan dia akan kehilangan tangan kanannya".

"brengsek kau, dasar trouble maker !".

"yah,, aku memang pembawa masalah, dan siapa suruh kalian mencari masalah dengan orang pembawa masalah sepertiku?". Hinata tertawa mentah. "aaaaarrghhh saakiitttt".Shion merintih kesakitan, membuat Tayuya dan Ayame semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan temannya.

"cukup, Hentikan,". Hinata memandang Ayame tajam, seringai evil muncul ketika Hinata melihat botol minuman berisi jus yang kini di genggam Ayame.

"kalian ingin aku melepaskannya eh?".

"…."

kau, Hinata menunjuk Ayame dengan gerakan dagunya.

"siram dia dengan minuman yang ada di tanganmu".

"apa?".

"brengsek,, lepaskan aku aaarrgghh,…" DIAM ! jika kau banyak bicara aku akan semakin menyakitimu ! ".

"heii? Apa kau tuli hah?"

"Shion-chan gomenee.." Ayame mendekati Shion dan Hinata, dia membuka tutup botol jusnya. Namun tanpa di sangka Ayame berontak, ia mencoba untuk menyerang Hinata dengan menumpahkan jusnya di kepala Hinata, bukan Shion, Namun Hinata menyadari itu, ia melemparkan Shion kasar Hingga Shion menubruk Tayuya dan membuat keduanya jatuh tersungkur, tangan Hinata dengan sigap memegang tangan Ayame yang akan menumpahkan jus di kepalanya, "eh?". Ayame membulatkan matanya ketika tangan Hinata mencengkramnya kasar, kembali Hinata melempar Ayame Hingga sekarang tiga wanita itu tersungkur di hadapannya, Hinata melangkah mendekati ketiga wanita itu dengan seringai evil di wajahnya.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa… brengsekkk apa yang kau lakukan hah !".

Hinata tertawa puas ketika ia menumpahkan minuman itu di kepala Shion,Ayame dan juga Tayuya yang kini tersungkur di lantai. Ia melempar botol minuman itu kasar setelah isinya habis ia tumpahkan. "ku ingatkan kalian, jangan pernah mencari masalah lagi dengan Trouble maker". Hinata tertawa evil dan pergi meninggalkan 3 wanita yang kini telah basah kuyup dan lengket tentunya.

.

.

.

Hinata ingat akan jebakan Sasuke yang membuat Sai di keluarkan dari sekolah, ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Memasuki kelas 2B.

"Braaakkkkkk !".

Hinata membuka pintu kelas dengan cara menendangnya kasar, sontak semua mata yang ada di sana menatapnya , kaget dengan suara bantingan yang di timbulkan oleh tendangannya, Hinata berdiri angkuh di depan kelas, kedua lavendernya mengabsen satu persatu orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut,

.

"Dimana Uchiha Sasuke?".

.

.

.

.

"ku dengar kau mengeluarkan Sai?".

"Hn".

"ku rasa dia anak yang baik, bukankah begitu Gaara?". Naruto melirik Gaara yang tengah asik memainkan ponsel nya, Gaara yang merasa namanya di panggil hanya menatap Naruto sekilas, dan pandangannya kembali tertuju pada ponsel yang kini tengah di genggamnya.

"orang seperti dia, tidak pantas berada disini". Balas Gaara datar. Sasuke menyeringai menanggapi jawaban Gaara, "kau dengar kan Dobe?".

"eh? Tapi kenapa?".

"karena dia mencoba melindungi Trouble Maker". Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud Gaara.

"Trouble Maker?". Tanya Naruto kembali,

"kau lupa kejadian sebelum kau pergi ke Paris 5 hari yang lalu eh?". Naruto kembali mencerna apa yang kini Sasuke katakan padanya, "kejadian 5 hari yang lalu?". Ujarnya dalam hati.

.

"UCHIHA SASUKE ! AKU TAU KAU BERADA DI ATAS SANA, KU MINTA KAU TURUN SEKARANG !".

Hinata tahu akan keberadaan Sasuke di lantai paling atas Konoha High School, tak mengetahui kemana jalan menuju ke sana, Hinata nekat menggunakan pengeras suara untuk memanggil Sasuke agar Sasuke menemuinya, suara yang di timbulkan oleh pengeras suara itu membuat seluruh penghuni KHS keluar , semua mata kini tertuju pada Hinata yang tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"waahh,,, lihat bukankah itu murid pindahan dari Belanda?"

"dia itu bukannya,-"

"TROUBLE MAKER".

"dan dia memanggil Sasuke Uchiha dengan seperti itu?"

"benar-benar pembawa masalah".

.

"KU PERINGATKAN UCHIHA SASUKE ! AKU TAU KAU MENDENGARKU, TURUN SEKARANG BRENGSEK !".

.

"berani sekali". Gaara melihat Hinata dengan teropong yang ada di dalam ruangan khusus itu.

"Hinata?". Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui bahwa Hinata lah yang kini sedang berteriak menggunakan pengeras suara.

"kau tak,-"

Gaara menghentikan kata-katanya begitu melihat Sasuke kini sudah tak berada di ruangan, seringai Gaara mulai terlihat, "sepetinya ini akan menjadi seru". Timpal Gaara, "apa maksudmu baka,, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?".

"ini akan menjadi pertunjukan yang langka".

"bisakah kau jelaskan pada,-"

"heiii… tunggu Garaaaa !".

.

Hening, suara bisik-bisik dari orang-orang mulai tak terdengar lagi ketika Sasuke muncul di lapangan itu, tepat di hadapan Hinata.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih? eh Hinata.." Gaara mencegah Naruto ketika Naruto ingin memasuki lapangan.

"dia adalah Trouble Maker".

"apaa? Kau gila? Dia teman masa kecilku".

"lalu? Tak peduli dia anak pejabat sekalipun, jika dia mencari masalah dengan Sasuke, maka dia adalah Trouble Maker, kau ingat?".

"eh tapi,-"

"tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada temanmu".

"bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan Hinata,-"

"percaya padaku Naruto".

"eh?".

"aku berani bertaruh, Sasuke,, dia tak mungkin menyakitinya".

.

Hinata melempar pengeras suara itu kasar hingga membentur lantai lapangan dan menjadikannya terbelah rusak, langkahnya dengan cepat mendekati Sasuke yang kini berdiri angkuh tepat di hadapannya, Hinata mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke, lavendernya memberanikan diri menatap onyx yang kini memandangnya datar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAI HAH?"

"…."

"APA SALAHNYA SEHINGGA KAU MENGELUARKANNYA DARI SEKOLAH?"

"…."

"URUSANMU DENGANKU, DIA TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA SEKALI KAU TAU?"

"…"

"JAWAB AKU BERENGSEKK !".

"buuugghhhh !".

Hinata memukul Sasuke dengan tinjunya, Sasuke hanya berdecih ketika ia mendapatkan tetesan darah mengalir di ujung bibir tipisnya, kembali Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat Hinata yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"jadi apa yang kau inginkan?".

"Sai, dia tidak bersalah, dan aku ingin dia kembali berada disini".

Sasuke menyeringai, ia mengelap tetesan darah di unung pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan".

"eh?". Hinata membulatkan matanya, kaget karena Sasuke menyetujui permintaannya begitu saja, tak ingin ke kagetannya di ketahui Sasuke, ia kembali mengontrol ekspersi wajahnya.

"tapi ini tidak akan gratis Hyuuga".

"tch. Sudah ku duga". Hinata tersenyum sinis.

"aku akan mengembalikan Sai, jika kau menjadi wanita ku".

"eh?".

.

Riuh pikuk kembali terjadi ketika Sasuke mengajukan penawaran yang tentunya membuat para fans girl's nya kecewa,mereka seolah tak menerima bahwa pangeran sekolahnya memilih Hinata yang merupakan Trouble Maker menjadi pilihan Sasuke sebagai pendampingnya.

"Kami tidak terima !"

"yah Sasuke-kunn… dia adalah Trouble Maker, dia tak pantas denganmu".

"dasar perempuan jalang ! kami tidak akan terima jika kau menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun".

"DIAM !".

Bentakan Sasuke membuat para fans girl's nya kembali menutup mulutnya, hal ini membuat mereka melempar deathglare pada Hinata yang kini memandang mereka aneh, tatapan yang tajam dari fans gilr's itu seolah mengatakan "tolak Sasuke, jika tidak, akan ku bunuh kau".

.

"si teme itu menyukai Hinata?".

"sudah ku bilang, dia tidak akan menyakiti temanmu baka".

"tapi mengapa bisa?".

.

Hinata menutup matanya perlahan, ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan, "apa yang harus aku lakukan kami-sama". Ujarnya dalam hati.

"bagaimana?".

"…."

"jika kau menjadi kekasihku, kau akan mendapatkan banyak teman, kau bahkan akan di hormati disini, dan tidak aka nada yang berani menyakitimu".

"…."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam celana seragamnya, ia berdiri di samping Hinata, membelai rambut Hinata lembut.

"tch..!". Sasuke mendecih kesal saat tangannya di tepis Hinata kasar.

"itu tidak mungkin".

"apa?".

"itu TIDAK MUNGKIN UCHIHA".

"…."

"aku tidak mungkin menjadi kekasihmu". Hinata menatap Naruto, dengan Naruto yang juga menatapnya heran, kembali ia memandang Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"katakan, apa alasanmu?".

"karena aku telah mencintai seseorang".

.

"Kyaaaaaaa….. akhirnyaaaaa… si Truble Maker itu sadar diri juga,,,….."

Para fans girl's Sasuke kembali berteriak ria, mereka senang karena pangeran sekolahnya masih di tolak Hinata.

.

"tch.. jika begitu, Sai tidak akan kembali menginjakan kakinya disini".

"dia akan kembali bersekolah disini, itu janjiku".

"tch.. kau naïf". Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan lapangan dan juga Hinata yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"aku bisa mengembalikannya, tanpa harus mengikuti keinginanmu". Langkah Sasuke terhenti, ia membalikan badannya, Sasuke tersenyum evil, seolah meremehkan perkataan Hinata.

"coba saja".

.

.

"terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali".

Hinata menatap Sai di balik pohon yang kini menutupi dirinya, ia langkahkan kakinya, mendekati Sai yang kini tengah sibuk dengan kuas-kuasnya.

"bagaiamana hari ini?".

"sepertinya banyak orang yang menyukai lukisanku, hari ini aku ramai di kunjungi banyak orang". Sai kembali tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang Sai, Otousaan sengaja datang kesini membawakan ini untukmu". Danzo membawakan kotak bento untuk makan siang Sai.

"eh, apa wanita ini temanmu? Hallo nona, maaf hanya membawakan satu, aku tidak tau kau Sai kedatangan temannya, eh Sai kau bagi dua bento mu dengan temanmu, jangan kau makan sendiri".

"ahh,, tidak usah Ojisaan,, aku tidak lapar".

"ehh,, tidak boleh begitu, ayo Sai ajak temanmu yang cantik ini makan bersamamu".

Sai tersenyum, "cobalah Hinata".

"apa? Siapa yang kau sebut tadi?".

"oh ya.. aku lupa, Otousaan, ini Hinata, temanku".

"ohhh.. jadi kau,, wanita yang membuat sai di keluarkan dari sekolahnya?"

"ehh?".

"Otousaan".

"untuk apa kau berada di sini, pergii !".

"…"

"tousaan, kenapa seperti itu, Gomenee Hinata".

"untuk apa kau meminta maaf, dia adalah orang yang menghancurkan masa depanmu, hei kau tau betapa sulitnya Sai memasuki sekolah itu hah? Kalian orang kaya bisa dengan mudah memasuki sekolah itu, tidak seperti kami, dan sekarang Sai keluar hanya karena dia melindungimu".

"aku berjanji Ojisaan, aku akan membawa Sai kembali ke,-"

"buktikan ! kau mampu apa hah !, jangan hanya bicara".

"cukup tousaan".

"diam Sai !". apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Menertawakan kami sebagai orang miskin hah? Pergi ku bilang !".

Hinata menunduk, tetesan air mata membasahi pipinya, perlahan ia membuka mulutnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Sai.

"Gomenee Sai".

.

.

.

Hinata berlari menelusuri setiap lorong sekolah, kedua lavendernya mencari seseorang , kembali ia membanting pintu ruangan yang kosong karena tak mendapati Sasuke disana, perlahan ia sandarkan punggungnya pada dinding koridor yang sudah terlihat sepi, ia tundukan kepalanya, menatap kedua sepatunya yang talinya sudah mulai terlepas berantakan karena aktifitas berlarinya, perlahan ia menjongkokan tubuhnya dan menarik satu sisi tali sepatunya untuk ia ikat kembali.

"kau mencari seseorang?".

"eh?". Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, mendapati pria berambut merah yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang di masukan ke dalam saku celana seragam, perlahan ia berdiri dan menatap kedua pupil Gaara yang kini tengah menatapnya datar.

"kau ingin menemui Sasuke eh?".

"..."

" lepaskan brengsek !".

"tch". Gaara mendecih kesal ketika Hinata menepis tanganya kasar, Hinata tau Gaara dan Sasuke adalah sekomplotan orang brengsek menurutnya, hal ini membuatnya tak mau bersikap manis pada dua orang dingin dan bermuka datar ini.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya ketika Hinata tak juga mengikuti pergerakannya, ia membalikan tubuhnya mendapati Hinata yang kini hanya menatapnya sinis, Hinata berballik, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan koridor.

"ikuti aku jika kau ingin menemui Sasuke".

.

Hinata mengalah, ia mengikuti Gaara karena akan membawanya pada Sasuke, langkahnya terhenti ketika Gaara juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"eh? Ternyata ada lift disini?". Tak menghiraukan gurauan Hinata Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna kuning dari dalam dompetnya, ia memasukan kartunya hingga pintu liftnya terbuka.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"eh?".

"masuk,, !".

'tidak !, kau akan membawaku kemana?".

"tch, Sasuke benar, kau begitu keras kepala".

"yah dan aku menyesal telah mengikutimu sejauh in,- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Gaara menarik tangan Hinata paksa hingga akhirnya Hinata masuk ke dalam lift itu bersamanya.

.

"Hinata-chan?".

"..."

Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata kini telah bediri di hadapannya bersama Gaara, Sasuke yang juga melihatnya hanya menatap Hinata datar.

"Na- Naruto-kun". Dan lagi keberadaan Naruto membuat rona merah di kedua pipinya, hal yang merupakan paling di benci oleh Sasuke.

"kenapa kau bisa berada disini, dan lagi kau bersama Gaara?".

"itu karena,-".

"dia mencari Sasuke". Jawab Gaara memotong.

"ahh.. kau ingin bertemu dengan si teme, aku pikir kau ingin menemuiku". Kembali Hinata di buat merona oleh pria bermata shapppire yang kini tengah menggodanya.

"sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka". Gaara meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke dengan Naruto yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"heii temeee awas yah jangan kau apa-apakan Hime ku". Ujar Naruto di sertai tawanya, membuat wajah Hinata semakin terlihat bak kepiting rebus.

.

.

Hening, selama 15 menit berada di ruangan yang sama, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang memulai untuk membuka mulutnya.

"jika tidak ada yang kau bicarakan, sebaiknya kau keluar".

"bruk !".

Sasuke menautkan alisnya ketika Hinata berlutut di hadapannya.

"aku menyerah".

"hm?".

"kembalikan Sai bersekolah disni ku mohon".

"…."

"aku bersedia menjadi wanita mu". Hinata menunduk, Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

..

**TBC.**

**Arigatou Mina.. maaf ngga bisa nyebutin satu-satu.. review kalian penyemangat ku melanjutkan cerita ini, so Review yaahh,, jaa mata nee minaaa.. sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya….**


	4. Chapter 4

"Trouble Makers"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Sinar mentari yang masuk melalui tirai jendela kamar, membuat Hinata menampakan iris lavendernya karena silau. Ia menggeliat, perlahan matanya melebar saat di lihatnya waktu menunjukan pukul 6.30 pagi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" teriaknya histeris, Hinata dengan cepat memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan segera bersiap, perasaan jengkel dirasakannya saat ini, kemana penghuni rumah ini sampai tidak ada yang membangunkannya.

Hinata berlari menuruni anak tangga rumahnya , ucapan selamat pagi dari para maid yang di lewatinya tak ia balas, di lihatnya meja makan, namun tidak ada Neji,Hiashi ataupun Hanabi disana, bahkan tidak ada sisa sarapan sama sekali, kemana perginya orang-orang pikirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari meninggalkan manshion Hyuuga, kembali ia menggerutu "bagaimana ini". hari ini ada ulangan matematika dan merupakan pelajaran Anko, Sensei terkiler se KHS, lama menunggu taxi di depan Manshionnya yang tak kunjung tiba, ia nekat berlari, yah.. upaya yang sia-sia memang, walaupun ia tau ini akan terlambat meski ia berlari karena 15 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

"ckiiittt...!" , suara deruman motor bisa di dengar Hinata sekarang, ia menoleh, mendapati Naruto dengan motor Ninja nya yang berwarna orange, "naiklah, kita akan terlambat". Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata segera menaiki motor besar itu, mata Hinata membulat dengan semburat merah di pipinya saat Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata dan di lingkarkan pada perutnya.

"eh, Naruto-kun?"

"kau pegang yang kuat yah, kita akan sampai di sekolah dalam waktu 10 menit, kau siap?".

"Ha.. Hai"

.

Awalnya Hinata mengira ini merupakan pagi yang buruk, namun kehadiran Naruto membuat pagi nya berubah 180 derajat, dewi fortuna memang sedang berpihak padanya saat ini, "kami-sama.. katakan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi, bisa memeluk dan berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto-kun, oohhh..."

.

"sudah sampai Hinata-chan."

"..."

Naruto tersenyum ketika ia menoleh dan melihat Hinata menyenderkan kepala di pungggungnya dengan kondisi mata yang tertutup dan senyum di bibir tipisnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan malah menjadikannya semakin erat.

"Hinata-chan?", kembali Naruto menyadarkan Hinata dengan suaranya yang sedikit di besarkan, membuat Hinata sadar dan membuka kelopak lavendernya.

"eh?",

"kita sudah sampai Hinata-chan", kembali rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, "gomenee Naruto-kun", perlahan Hinata menuruni motor, "arigatou"

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menelusuri koridor yang mulai terlihat sepi karena 5 menit lagi bel masuk tiba. Sesekali ia tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya mengingat baru saja ia berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata kasar, menyeretnya hingga kini keduanya berada di sudut koridor.

"lepaskan berengsek !"

"kenapa kau pergi bersama Naruto?", pandangan Sasuke yang tajam meminta Hinata untuk menjelaskan.

"tch, apa urusanmu?" Kembali Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga punggung Hinata beradu dengan dinding yang ada di belakangnya, kedua tangan Sasuke berada di kiri dan kanan bahu Hinata, mengunci pergerakannya.

"kau lupa, aku ini siapamu sekarang eh?"

"..."

Hinata membuang muka, ia lebih memilih menatap pintu yang ada di hadapannya daripada memandang wajah tampan Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam.

"jawab"

"aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya ketika aku tengah berlari, dan Naruto-kun mengajaku untuk ikut bersamanya, kau puas !"

"..."

"bisakah kau membiarkanku pergi sekarang, bell sudah berbunyi."

Hinata menepis satu tangan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya, melewati Sasuke.

"mulai besok, kau akan pergi dan pulang sekolah bersamaku."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, memutar balik tubuhnya.

"apa?"

"..."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, menjauhi Hinata menuju kelas. Hinata menjambak rambutnya kesal. "ohh kami-sama, apa lagi sekarang", baru saja dirinya merasakan bahagia dan rasa itu hancur seketika oleh pria berambut raven dan bermata onyx itu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat Sai kini kembali duduk di bangkunya, langkah Hinata terhenti saat Sai memanggilnya.

"boleh aku ikut makan bento bersamamu? Otousaan membuatkan aku dua bento hari ini dan satu lagi untukmu."

"tentu saja, Sai-kun."

.

.

"sejak kapan kau membawa bekal kotak bento? Kau terlihat seperti playgroup".

"ohh ini, hahaa.. iya tadi Hinata memberikan bentonya untuku, katanya sih dia di traktir temannya makan bersama, jadi bekal nya dia kasihkan untuku,dan lagi sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena,- heii temeee kembalikan kotak bento nyaaaa..."

Gaara hanya memandang Sasuke dan Naruto datar, bodoh pikirnya.

"tidak dobe, ini milik Hinata, apapun yang dimilikinya itu berarti miliku".

"tch, tapi dia memberikannya untuku".

"..."

"ayolahh temeee,, kembalikan aku lapar.", Naruto meringis, Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan tampang stoic nya.

"bento ini miliku, Gaara, bawa si baka dobe makan bersamamu."

"ayolah temee, aku ingin mencoba sedikit saja onigirinya".

"tidak"

"temeeee..."

Sasuke melempar kartu kreditnya, dan dengan cepat di tangkap oleh Gaara.

"makanlah ke restoran termahal yang kalian suka". Gaara menyeringai, ia menarik tangan Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu.

"baka ! untuk apa kau memelas kotak bento bodoh itu, kau llihat ini?".

"aarrrggghhh.. aku lapar Gaara, aku hanya ingin mencobanya sedikit saja, woii temee kau pelitttt !"

"..."

"terserah kau saja, selamat berebut kotak bento bodoh itu , sepertinya ramen Ichiraku mulai membuat perutku terasa lapar."

"hah? Ramen? Aku ikut Garaaaaa... !"

.

.

"Hinata, aku ingin kau jujur"

"tentang apa Sai-kun?"

"apa yang telah terjadi padamu dan Sasuke?"

"eh?"

"aku, bisa kembali berada disini, itu tidak mungkin jika tidak terjadi apapun padamu"

"..."

"katakan, apa yang telah terjadi?"

"itu tidak penting, yang lebih penting kan kau bisa kembali berada disini kan?"

"jika kau masih menganggapku teman, ceritakanlah."

"..."

"Hinata?"

"dia menginginkanku menjadi kekasihnya."

"apa?"

"..."

"dan kau menyetujuinya?"

"bagimana lagi, tidak ada cara lain."

"gomenee Hinata, karena aku,-"

"heii sudahlah.. lagi pula dia tidak akan semena-mena terhadapku, dan lagi jika aku menjadi kekasihnya, tidak akan ada yang berani membully ku lagi, terlebih lagi aku bukan Trouble Maker lagi sekarang, bukankah itu menguntungkan bagiku,aahh.. dan Sasuke tampan, tidak akan malu jika berjalan bersamanya."

"kau berbohong, aku bisa melihatnya dari mata mu"

"eh"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan Hinata, bagaimana caraku menolongmu dari jeratan Sasuke?"

Sai menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya, Hinata memungut satu helai daun momiji yang ada di sampingnya, ia mengeluarkan pena dari saku blezer nya dan menggerakannya disana.

"kau hanya perlu tersenyum seperti ini." Hinata menggambar Sai yang sedang tersenyum di dalam daun itu. "sai membulatkan matanya, terkejut.

"aku berjanji, aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk melindungimu Hinata."

"arigatou Sai-kun."

.

.

.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... kereeennn... sekolah kita akan mengadakan liburan musim panas ini ke Hawai, ini pasti akan seru"

"yah Shion chan, ini pasti akan menyenangkan."

"kau akan mendapatkan Sasuke-kun disana."

"kyaaaaa... !"

"berisik ,, Sasuke mana tahan dengan wanita berisik sepertimu tch." , Ino menimpali, di ikuti anggukan dari Sakura.

"bermimpilah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke," kali ini Sakura yang berbicara dengan berkack pinggang.

"lalu, kalian berfikir kalian yang lebih pantas eh?". Shion berkata seolah meremehkan.

.

.

"Hinata kau dengar itu, " bisik Sai di telinga Hinata, dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"mereka tidak mengetahui kau telah menjadi kekasih Sasuke?"

"aku tidak tau, tapi bukankah ini bagus."

"..."

"eh Sai-kun, mari kita lihat acara liburan musim panasnya", Hinata memegang tangan Sai, mengajaknya untuk melihat pengumuman di mading.

"waaaahhh... ini pasti akan menjadi seru." Ujarnya.

"Sai-kun, kau juga ikut kan?"

"sepertinya tidak."

"eh? Tapi kenapa?"

"ku rasa biaya untuk liburan itu lebih baik aku pakai untuk membuat gallery lukisan ku daripada di pakai hanya untuk bersenang-senang." Sai tersenyum seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

"_dddrrrttt... dddrrrttt... dddrrrrttt..." (suara ponsel Hinata bergetar)._

Hinata memandang sederetan nomor cantik yang tak di kenalnya di layar tocuhscreen itu, "Siapa?" pikirnya, penasaran Hinata menekan tombol hijau, menyambungkannya dengan si penelepon.

"Moshi-moshi."

"aku menunggumu di parkiran."

Hinata membulatkan matanya, tat kala ia menyadari suara maskulin itu merupakan suara..

"Sasuke?"

"aku senang kau mengenal suaraku."

Sasuke terkekeh, Hinata mendecih sebal.

"sepuluh menit, waktumu berjalan dari sekarang."

"eh?"

"jika dalam waktu itu kau tak muncul juga di hadapanku, kau akan celaka."

"apa kau,-"

"tuu... tuttt.. tuutt.."

"heiiiii... !",

.

.

Sasuke menyeringai saat Hinata kini berada di hadapannya, ia membukakan pintu mobil Ferrari blue dark nya, mempersilahkan Hinata memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

"jadi ini rumahmu?"

"..."

"arigatou." Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil Sasuke seraya membanting pintu mobilnya kasar.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

"apa yang kau lakukan eh?"

"hanya melihat-lihat." Balasnya datar.

"siapa yang mengajakmu masuk?", Hinata menatap Sasuke heran, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke memasuki manshion megah itu.

"ku minta kau pulang."

"dimana kamarmu? Aku ingin melihatnya, Sasuke menaiki tangga rumah satu persatu , tingkah Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

"heii.. apa yang kau lakukan, ku minta kau keluar sekarang Sasuke !",

Hinata menghalangi Sasuke agar tidak semakin menelusuri rumahnya.

"apa aku tidak boleh melihat kamar kekasihku sendiri eh? Aku hanya ingin tau tempatmu tertidur."

"kau pskiopat !"

Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata datar tanpa ekspresi, pandangannya seolah mengatakan "terserah apa katamu."

"baiklah, aku tidak tau bagaimana dulu ibu mu mengajarimu cara bertatakrama di rumah orang, kau dari keluarga terpandang tapi tidak memiliki etika, dan kau membuatku pusing."

"..."

Hinata membuka kunci pintu kamarnya, dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke

"ini kamarku, kau sudah puas sekarang?"

"tidak buruk.", Sasuke mengabsen ruangan bernuansa lavender itu, semua barang yang berada di sana berwarna lavender, Sasuke menelusuri setiap ruangan yang ada di kamar itu, sampai tangannya terhenti ketika ia akan membuka buku harian yang tergeletak rapi di atas meja belajar Hinata.

"jangan sentuh."

"kenapa?"

"itu privesiku, kau tak berhak mengetahuinya."

"..."

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"..."

"kau membuatku takut."

"perlihatkan isinya."

"tidak !, sebaiknya kau pulang, sebelum aku berteriak bahwa kau maling yang menyelusup rumah orang begitu saja."

"tch !, semakin kau melindungi buku itu semakin aku ingin melihatnya."

"eh?"

"berikan padaku Hinata."

"sudah ku bilang tidak ya tidak."

"jangan sampai aku bersikap kasar padamu."

"eh? Neji-nii". Hinata mencoba menipu Sasuke dengan menyebut nama Neji, dan ketika Sasuke lengah hal itu di jadikan Hinata untuk melarikan diri, namun usaha Hinata gagal, Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tangan Hinata dan menghempaskannya kasar hingga Hinata tersungkur di tempat tidurnya, Sasuke manutup pintu kamar Hinata seraya menguncinya rapat. Kuci kamar itu ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya, Sasuke menyeringai, ia mendekati Hinata yang tengah berjalan terus memundur menjauhinya.

"cukup, Sasuke apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"lihatkan isinya padaku dan aku akan pulang."

"tidak ada cara lain." Pikirnya dalam hati, Hinata mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, ia lingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, dan mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut, Sasuke membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang telah Hinata lakukan padnya saat ini, Hinata Sasuke tidak bodoh, ia terus memperdalam ciumannya hingga Sasuke pun mulai menikmatinya dan membalas ciuman Hinata, "inilah saatnya." Ujar Hinata dalam hati, ia melempar buku diari nya melalui jendela kamarnya, Hinata takut Sasuke membaca buku yang merupakan curahan isi hatinya pada Naruto.

"...", Sasuke terdiam saat Hinata melepaskan ciumannya.

"pulanglah.. !" ujar Hinata, seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"dimana bukunya?"

"sudah ku buang jauh."

"hm?kapan kau membuangnya?"

"saat kita berciuman tadi."

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian berdecih.

"jadi kau sengaja melakukan itu hanya untuk mencari kesempatan untuk membuatku lengah dan membuang bukunya?"

"..."

"se pennting itu kah isi dalam buku itu hm?"

"..."

"kau membuatku semakin penasaran."

"..."

Sasuke membuka kunci kamar Hinata, bermaksud untuk meinggalkan kamar.

"kau membuatku senang hari ini."

"eh?"

"ku rasa kau salah dengan menggunakan ciumanmu".

"apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"ku rasa aku akan menginginkannya lagi."

"ehh?"

Sasuke menyeringai seraya pergi meninggalkan kamar itu, Hinata terkulai lemas, ia menjatuhkan dirinya pada kasur king size itu, "ku mohon berakhir lah, jika ini mimpi, ku mohon bangunkan aku kami-sama..."

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

**Tbc..**

**Arigatou mina sann... terimakasih untuk kalian semuanya, terimakasih banyak review nya.. yosh.. review lagi yahh... untuk semangat saya meneruskan fict ini,,,, **

**Sekali lagi arigatougozaimasta ****.. see u next chap..**


	5. Chapter 5

"Trouble Makers"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Itachi sedikit bergidik ketika di lihatnya Sasuke yang menurutnya tak wajar, Sasuke yang sesekali tersenyum tipis sambil memegangi bibir sexy nya itu membuat Itachi merasa bahwa adik satu-satu nya ini mengalami sedikit gangguan jiwa.

"Hei.. baka outoto, kepalamu terbentur hm? Kau terlihat tidak waras. " Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh.

Sasuke terkikik, membuat Itachi semakin menautkan alisnya heran.

"bibir ini, sudah menciumnya." Kembali seringai evil terlihat di raut wajah stoic itu, membuat Itachi semakin tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

"eh?"

"aku telah mendapatkannya Itachi, dan dengan cuma-cuma." Sasuke kembali terkekeh, Itachi semakin bingung.

Otak Itchi perlahan mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang tengah adik nya ini katakan padanya, kejeniusan Itachi mampu mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

"kau berciuman dengan Hinata?", tanya Itachi bingung. Sasuke menatap Itachi sekilas, kemudian melempar kembali pandangannya pada layar televisi besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"tidak mungkin dengan Tsunade kan?". Balas Sasuke datar.

Itachi tertawa puas. "ku pikir kau menyukai Naruto." , balasnya dan dengan cepat Sasuke melempar deathglare nya pada Itachi. Hal ini membuat Itachi semakin tertawa lebih gila.

"jadi tadi itu ciuman pertamamu?", kembali Itachi terkekeh, "Baka", Ujarnya kembali.

"..." Sasuke mendiamkan Itachi, kesal.

"dulu, ketika aku masih seumuran mu, hampir seluruh wanita cantik di KHS telah ku cium, bahkan lebih dari itu."

"tch. aku tidak semurahan kau".

"heii .. bukannkah itu gentle, bahkan wanita disana merasa dirinya bangga setelah berciumaan denganku." Itachi tertawa bangga, Sasuke memandang datar. Aneh pikirnya."sangat disayangkan menganggurkan wanita-wanita cantik yang memburumu, kenapa tidak kau mangsa saja satu persatu."

"berhenti mengotori pikiranku, baka aniki !". kembali Itachi terkekeh melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

"heii, tapi bagaimana kau bisa berciuman dengan Hinata? Bukankah dia membencimu?"

"entahlah,, dia sendiri yang tiba-tiba menciumku."

.

.

.

.

.

Sai memainkan tintanya dengan tenang diatas kanvas putih dengan ukuran 90x60 cm itu, sesekali ia tersenyum, mengamati beberapa hasil karyanya yang tengah di pajang di sekitar halaman rumahnya. Tangannya berhenti bergerak katika mendapati Danzo kini memasuki halaman belakang, memperhatikan karya seni dari tangan Sai yang penuh artistik.

"kau menyukainya Sai?"

"tidak". Balasnya sambil kembali menempelkan kuas nya diatas kanvas putih yang sebelumnya terhenti karena kedatangan Danzo.

"lalu, kenapa kau melukisnya sebanyak ini? "

"aku hanya mengaguminya."

"hmm... itu sama saja, kenapa tidak kau ungkapkan saja bahwa kau menyukainya."

"sudah kubilang, aku hanya mengaguminya Tousaan."

"kau pikir kau bisa membohongi Tousanmu ini hah? Tousaan lebih berpengalaman dari pada kau, dan Tousaan tau kau menyukainya."

Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Danzo.

"jika kau memang lelaki, kau harus mengakuinya."

"aku tidak layak menyukainya Tousaan."

"kenapa?"

"karena kita berbeda dunia, dia adalah seorang putri dan aku hanyalah..."

Danzo terdiam, dia mendekati Sai, mengelus punggungnya, "maafkan Tousaan Sai."

"eh?"

"jika saja aku kaya raya, kau pasti tidak akan seperti ini."

"Tousaan, aku sangat bahagia menjadi anakmu, dan aku mempunyai cita-cita akan mengubah kehidupan kita lewat seni lukisku, aku berjanji."

"kalau begitu, kau juga harus berjanji pada Tousaan untuk mengejar cinta mu."

"..."

"kenpa diam?"

"aku sudah memutuskan hanya untuk menjadi sahabatnya."

"eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"karena dia telah mencintai seseorang".

"..."

"Naruto Namikaze, dia adalah sosok pria yang sangat Hinata cintai, Naruto adalah seorang anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha kaya, belum lagi Sasuke, dia mengincarnya dari pertama Hinata menginjakan kakinya di KHS, seorang pangeran sekolah sekaligus manusia super perfeksionis, kaya, tampan,jenius, sedangkan aku? Aku tak pantas menyaingi mereka Tousaan."

"hmmm..."

"Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, sungguh bukan orang sembarangan dan terlalu berat untuk menjadi rival mereka."

"ahh.. jangan putus asa dulu Sai, apa salahnya untuk di coba."

"tidak Tousaan, aku tak pantas bersanding dengannya."

"eh, tapi kenapa?"

"karena dia lebih pantas dengan seseorang yang berlevel dengannya tentu."

.

.

.

.

"Hinata sama, ada teman anda menunggu di bawah." Kata seorang maid sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?"

"dua orang wanita, yang satu berambut merah jambu yang satunya lagi berambut pirang."

.

.

Hinata mengenakan celana jins pendek 5cm diatas lutut dengan atasan T-shirt berwarna putih polos, rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai seperti biasanya, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah novel yang sedari tadi di bacanya. Langkahnya terus menuruni tangga, menghampiri kedua temannya yang kini menungggunya di ruang tengah.

"Sakura chan, Ino chan." Ujar Hinata menadapati kedua temannya yg telah asik berbincang-bincang.

"hallo Hinata," Sapa Ino, "menganggu kah?", lanjut Sakura menambahi.

"ahh.. tentu saja tidak". Balas Hinata, dia mendakati Ino dan Sakura dan duduk di depan sofa yang berada di depannya.

Seorang maid datang membawakan 3 gelas orange jus, meletakannya diatas meja.

"Hinata, maaf merepotkanmu." Ujar Ino.

"tidak apa-apa, justru aku senang dengan kedatangan kalian, aku jadi ada teman." Hinata meneguk jus orange nya. "bagaimana kalau kita berenang saja? Cuacanya sangat gerah bukan?"

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan, "tapi kita tidak membawa baju renangnya." Sakura bingung.

"tenang saja, aku punya beberapa jenis dan model baju renang, kalian bisa memilihnya di kamar ku, ayo.. " ajak Hinata pada kedua temannya.

.

"wah Hinata, kolam renangnya besar sekali, ini bahkan lebih besar dari kolam renang yang ada di rumahku" ujar Ino. Hinata hanya tersenyum .

"byuuuuurrrrrrr..." Sakura berenang dengan lincahnya, tak lama Ino dan Hinata pun menyusul Sakura.

"segaaaaarrrnyaaaaa..." Sakura mengusap rambutnya yang basah, dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Hinata, kau ikut acara liburan musim panas nanti kan?"

"pantai disana indah sekali, aku ingin ke sana lagi, dan lagi sekarang bersama teman-teman sekolah, aku tak sabar ingin melihat Sasuke-kun bertelanjang dada kyaaaaa..." Sakura berbicara seolah membayangkan .

"dasar mesum, Sasuke pasti akan lebih memilih ku, aku kan jauh lebih seksi daripada kau jidat lebar." Ino terkikik puas, Sakura menggerutu kesal, ia kemudian melemparkan air ke wajah Ino, hingga akhirnya mereka saling melempar air.

Hinata terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kedua temannya yang menurutnya lucu ini, Sakura dan Ino menyukai Sasuke, mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke dan mendapatkan hati prince ice of KHS itu, sejenak Hinata berfikir, bagaimana jika mereka mengetahui bahwa Sasuke dan dirinya kini telah berpacaran, apakah mereka akan marah padanya. Tapi untuk menjadi kekasih pangeran sekolah itu bukan keinginan Hinata seutuhnya, Sasuke yang memaksanya secara sepihak.

.

.

.

"Ini kunci nya, rumah ini menjadi milikmu sekarang."

"arigatou"

"Sai memasuki rumah yang baru saja di belinya, rumah ber ukuran sederhana, hanya berisi 2 kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi. Pandangannya mengabsen seluruh ruangan tersebut. Aku harus mulai merombaknya besok, ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri."

.

.

.

"Hinata-sama, seseorang menunggu anda di depan", ucap seorang maid, Hinata memandang ke arah Ino, dan Sakura, "aku tinggal sebentar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya polos. Dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Sakura dan Ino. Hinata keluar dari kolam dan memakai handuk kimono yang telah di siapkan maid nya, ia menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil, mengeringkannya.

"untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata ketus. Dan lagi tanpa memandang wajah pria berambut raven yang kini tengah menyeringai evil.

"aku merindukanmu." , Sasuke mendekati Hinata, membelai lembut rambut Hinata yang setengah basah, "habis mandi eh?" tanyannya kembali.

"Ino dan Sakura ada di kolam belakang, akan bahaya jika mereka melihatmu, jadi ku minta sebaiknya kau pulang."

"lalu? Biarkan saja mereka melihatku", Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke, ketika Sasuke mulai menjelajahi rumahnya, takut jika Sasuke malah pergi ke kolam belakang dan bertemu dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"jangan, ku mohon." Hinata memelas.

"kenapa?"

"karena, mereka menyukaimu Sasuke, mereka pasti akan memusuhiku jika mengetahui bahwa kau dan aku,-"

"sepertinya aku salah,"

"eh?"

"harusnya aku mengumumkan pada semua penghuni KHS bahwa kau adalah miliku"

Sasuke menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dengan santainya, seolah rumah itu adalah rumah miliknya.

"aku akan menunggu di kamarmu, jika urusanmu dengan mereka sudah beres,kau harus segera menemuiku"

.

.

.

Sasuke membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur kingsize ber sprei lavender itu, ia membenamkan kepalanya disana, menghirup aroma lavender yang juga menjadi ciri khas dari aromanya Hinata. Perlahan matanya mulai menutup, memasuki alam mimpi.

Gaara membanting stir, membuat Naruto melemparkan tinju di wajah dinginnya.

"bakaaaa ! apa yang kau lakukak hah !"

"aku bosan Naruto, Sasuke dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sekarang"

"yah, aku juga merasa sama denganmu"

"dia hanya memikirkan Hinata, tch"

"hmm.. bukankah ini saatnya bagi kita untuk menysul Sasuke?"

"maksudmu?"

"ku rasa aku telah lama mengincar seorang gadis, dan aku menginginkannya"

"..."

"tapi sifatnya yang galak membuat nyaliku menciut ketika aku ingin mendekatinya, hahahaa..." naruto tertawa puas, Gaara memandang aneh.

"..."

"heiii kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

"..."

"dan kau? Ada kah wanita yang kau sukai?"

"tidak ada"

"hm.., jangan-jangan kau menyukai Sasuke".

"wtf?" Gaara melempar deathglare, Naruto tertawa puas.

.

.

.

"arigatou Hinata, hari ini menyenangkan bisa main bersamamu". Ino memeluk Hinata, di ikuti Sakura, mereka bertiga berpelukan.

"dan juga untuk makan malamnya" ujar Sakura.

"kapan-kapan main lagi yah, aku senang kalian sering main ke sini".

"tentu saja, lagian tidak ada aktifitas sekolah sangat membosankan di rumah, dan lagi acara liburan sekolah ke hawai kan masih 4 hari lagi."

"sampai jumpa Hinata"

"jaaaaa..."

.

.

Seketika Sakura melajuka jazz berwarna merah muda itu, meninggalkan manshion Hyuuga.

Hinata melirik jam di tangan kirinya, waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam, dia ingat Sasuke," sedang apa dia", pikirnya.

"cklek..."

Hinata membuka knop pintu kamarnya perlahan, dia melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Hinata mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke perlahan.

"bangun Sasuke..."

Sasuke menggeliat, perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"kenapa lama sekali?"

"aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang kan? Lalu siapa yang memintamu menunggu disini hah?" , Hinata berkacak pinggang, Sasuke memandang Hinata malas.

"jam berapa sekarang?" tanya nya.

"jam 19.30 tuan Uchiha, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, aku lelah"

"setelah menunggumu berjam-jam disini sekarang kau memintaku untuk pulang begitu saja?" . Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"sudah ku bilang tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menunggu ku, jadi kyaaaaaaa...,-"

Hinata menjerit ketika Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya, hingga kini posisi tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Sasuke, tangan Sasuke yang kekar memeluk Hinata erat, "lepaskan Sasukeee kau mesuummmm.."

"diamlah"

"ehh?"

"ku mohon, hanya sebentar saja seperti ini, lalu aku akan pulang"

"..."

"Hinata? Apa kau sudah bisa menyukaiku?"

Deg..

Hinata membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke tanyakan.

"sampai kapan kau akan menutup hatimu untuku Hinata, apa kurang nya aku di matamu sampai kau begitu membenciku dan tidak bisa membuka sedikit saja hatimu untuku"

"Sa, Sasuke.."

Sasuke membalikan posisinya, kini Hinata berada di bawahnya , Sasuke menatap tajam lavender yang juga menatapnya.

"bisa kah kau belajar mencintaiku Hinata"

"Sa, Sasuke.."

"aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

"..."

Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata lembut, sampai kemudian ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata, menciumnya lembut.

Deg ..

"Hinataa... apa yang kau lakukan,, kenapa tidak menolaknya, apa yang terjadi padaku kami-sama". Batinnya.

.

Cklek..

"Hinata-Sa,-"

Sasuke menoleh, Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Gomenasaii" ucap seorang maid sambil kembali menutup pintunya.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, ingin rasanya ia membunuh maid itu saat itu juga.

"kau tak mengunci pintu nya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya, menahan malu atas apa yang barusan ia lakukan bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat semburat merah mejalar di kedua pipi Hinata.

Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengecup kening Hinata lembut.

"besok, pagi sekali aku akan datang menemuimu lagi"

"apa?"

"tidurlah"

Sasuke mengecup singkat kembali bibir Hinata, "ohyasumi Hime".

.

.

Seluruh ruangan itu kini telah di rombak Sai, ingin sekali rasanya ia mengajak Hinata sebagai orang pertama yang memasuki galery nya sekaligus merayakan pembukaan galeri ini dengan mengajak Hinata candle ligth dinner bersamanya.

"Tousaan benar, tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba" , batin Sai.

.

.

Tepat pukul 06.00 pagi Sasuke telah berada di depan manshion hyuuga, Hinata mmelihat Sasuke dari jendela kamarnya. Dengan perasaan malas Hinata akhirnya menemui Sasuke.

Hinta terkejut ketika Sasuke kini tengah berbincang dengan Neji, dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri kedua lelaki yang berada di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Nejii-nii"

"..."

"darimana saja? Dimana Tousaan dan Hana-chan?"

"Hinata, kau lupa? Bukankan ojisaan telah memberitaumu beberapa kali bahwa aku dengannya akan melakukan perjalanan ke luar kota selama satu minggu, dan Hanabi, bukankah dia tengah mengikuti liburan musim panas nya?" terang Neji, membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ada tamu, kenapa hanya di biarkan di luar"

"eh?"

"silahkan masuk Uchiha-sama", Neji menghormati.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Uchiha sama? Untuk apa Neji-nii harus berkata seperti itu padanya? Benar-benar memalukan"

"Hinata,, jaga bicaramu," Neji sedikit membentak, membuat Hinata semakin kesal.

"sumimasen Uchiha Sama"

" bisakah kau meninggalkan ku dengannya? "

"tentu saja Uchiha sama, jika anda ingin masuk, masuklah, anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri"

"apaa?" Hinata semakin heran,

.

Neji memasuki manshion, meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"sudah siap?"

"apanya?"

"tch, mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"aku malas, dan aku masih ngantuk kau menggangu"

"tch"

Hinata menguap, memang sangat terlihat bahwa Hinata masih membutuhkan tidur, Sasuke yang tidak tega melihatnya segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajjajk Hinata jalan-jalan pagi bersamanya.

"tidurlah" , Sasuke berkata seraya memasuki mobilnya, membuat Hinata terheran.

"eh?"

"bukankah kau bilang kau butuh tidur?"

"hmm.. aku heran, biasanya kau suka memaksa, kau kan pycsco"

"tch"

Sasuke mendecih, sampai akhirnya ia menutup seluruh kaca mobilnya dan meninggalkan manshion Hyuuga.

.

.

"dimana Sasuke? Ujar Neji melihat Hinata kembali seorang diri.

"sudah pulang"

"kenapa tidak kau suruh masuk?"

"untuk apa? Lagi pula aku sangat mengantuk"

"Hinata?"

"ada apa lagi Neji nii aku sangat mengantuk"

"kau harus bersikap sopan pada Sasuke, Niisan tidak mau melihat kau bertingkah seperti tadi, jangan membuat malu Hyuuga"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"karena dia adalah satu-satunya relasi Hyuuga saat ini, jika saja Uchiha tidak mau membantu kita, mungkin sekarang kau sudah tidak akan menempati manshion lagi dan juga sekolahmu"

"apa?"

"yah, masa depan perusahaan kita ada di tangan mereka"

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di atas kasur besar itu, bunyi ponselnya membuat ia kembali membukakan mata.

"_Sai-kun Calling"_

"Moshi-moshi"

Sai dapat mendengar suara Hinata yang sedikit lemas, membuatnya berfikir bahwa ia telah mengganggu tidur Hinata.

"gomenee Hinata, membangunkanmu"

"tidak apa Sai-kun, ada apa?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke galery baru ku, kau ada acara hari ini?"

"kau sudah membuka galery mu Sai-kun?"

"belum, baru akan hari ini rencananya, dan aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu"

"hm.. baiklah"

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Banyak request yang minta kalau di adain scene SaiHina, walau sebenarnya secara scenario tidak ada, tapi berhubung banyak yang minta jadi saya adain,, **

**Gomeneeee mina, lama update nya,, saya sengaja updatenya hari ini tgl 15 januari 2013 tepat dimana umur saya menginjak 21 tahun, author mau minta hadiah nih sama kalian, review yang banyak yahh ,,,,, **

**Arigatou Mina ****..**

**See u next chap..**


	6. Chapter 6

"Trouble Makers"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Sebuah ferrari berwarna merah dan orange terparkir indah di depan Manshion Uchiha, Sasuke yang melihat kedua mobil yang serupa dengan mobil miliknya namun berbeda warna itu segera menyadari bahwa kedua sahabatnya tengah berada di dalam rumahnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia turun dari mobilnya,segera menemui Gaara dan Naruto.

"Uchiha-sama, Naruto sama dan Gaara sama menunggu anda di lapangan basket." setengah membungkukan badannya, seorang maid memberitahu Sasuke akan kedatangan kedua temannya.

"sejak kapan mereka disini?"

"sekitar 30 menit mereka disini"

.

.

.

Seeetttt...

"tangkapan yang bagus teme"

Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap bola basket yang tiba-tiba saja melayang di wajahnya, dan tentu saja itu adalah perbuatan jahil Gaara, jika saja Sasuke tidak segesit itu mungkin bola basket yang melayang secara mendadak itu akan melukai wajahnya yang tampan, Sasuke mendrible bola dan shutt ... dia men 3 point dengan sempurna.

"tumben sekali datang se pagi ini." ujar Sasuke yang masih terus mendrible bola.

"stupid question", balas Gaara sambil menerima bola yang di lemparkan Sasuke dan mendrible nya kembali.

"Hm?"

"kita datang sepagi ini saja kau tidak ada di rumah.", kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk dengan mainan baru mu", kembali Gaara mendrible bola yang baru saja di lemparkan Naruto.

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang ada di pinggir lapangan dengan meneguk minuman kaleng yang tersedia di atas meja. Naruto menyusul Sasuke, menduduki kursi yang berada di samping Sasuke. "kau habis darimana teme?". Gaara yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto segera mendekati kedua sahabatnya dan menduduki kursi yang ada di depan Naruto dan Gaara.

"tentu saja dia habis menemui kekasihnya, bukan begitu Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya membalas pertanyaan Gaara dengan pandangan datar.

"teme, kau akhir-akhir ini jarang meluangkan waktu bersama kita, kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri"

"..."

"sepertinya kehadiran kita juga tidak di inginkannya.", kesal dengan melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam, Gaara bangun dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"wooyyy.. Gaara kau mau kemana?"

mengabaikan panggilan Naruto, Gaara terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar menjauhi kedua sahabatnya.

"ini semua karena kau teme .. !"

"..."

"aku tau sekarang kau mempunyai Hinata, tapi kau juga tak seharusnya melupakan temanmu."

Naruto menyusul Gaara, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"silahkan masuk Nona."

Hinata tertawa kecil, dia merasa tingkah Sai kali ini sangat lucu menurutnya. bagaimana tidak, Sai membukakan pintu mobil Hinata ketika Hinata datang di depan Galeri nya, dan lagi sekarang Sai juga membukakan pintu masuk galeri itu.

Hinata terpana ketika ia melihat cat ruangan itu berwarna lavender, dan lagi sebagian besar lukisan yang di pajang disana merupakan dirinya, perlahan Hinata berjalan mengamati setiap lukisan-lukisan artistik dari tangan kreatif sahabatnya ini.

"kau menyukainya?"

"ahh,, Sai kun ini indah sekali." , Hinata meraba lukisan dirinya.

"aku senang kau menyukainya"

"boleh aku membawa salah satu lukisannya?"

"tentu saja."

.

.

.

Sasuke melempar kasar bola basket yang ada di hadapannya, kesal karena Gaara dan Naruto yang menunjukan kekesalan mereka padanya, Sasuke menyadari bahwa memang ia sudah tak mempunyai waktu lagi bersama kedua sahabatnya itu semenjak ia berpacaran dengan Hinata, dia hanya selalu ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama kekasih baru nya itu yang memang telah lama ia idamkan, namun ketidakseimbangan antara kekasih dan sahabatnya membuat Naruto dan Gaara merasa Sasuke telah berubah, belum lagi seorang Uchiha sangat anti dengan yang namanya mengakui kesalahan ataupun harus memohon maaf. itulah sebabnya Sasuke hanya diam walau sebenarnya hatinya sangat ingin meminta maaf pada kedua sahabatnya.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, mendapati jam kini menunjukan pukul 11.00, sudah 3 jam ternyata ia berada sendirian di lapangan ini semenjak kepergian Naruto dan Gaara, ia merogoh ponsel yang berada di celana jins nya, tangannnya bergerak cepat di layar touchscreen berukuran 4x6 inci itu, tangannya berhenti di sebuah contact bertuliskan "Hinata Hime", ia kemudian menekan tombil hijau, menyambungkan contact dengan seseorang.

"tuutt... tuuttt.. tuuttt..."

.

Hinata memandang bosan pada sederetan nomor cantik dan juga nama penelepon yang sedari tadi menggetarkan ponselnya.

"kenapa tidak diangkat?." tanya Sai pada Hinata, ketika melihat Hinata hanya memandang ponselnya tanpa mengangkat panggilannya dan hanya memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas nya.

"aku malas mengangkatnya Sai, dia pasti akan menyuruh ini itu dan mematikannya begitu saja tanpa mendengar persetujuanku"

Sai tersenyum melihat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

"the number you are calling is not active, please try again latter"

Sasuke mendecih kesal ketika sekarang Hinata malah mematikan ponselnya. ia kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduknya sambil mengambil jaketnya yang sebelumnya ia letakan di kepala kursi tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

"Sai kun, ku rasa kita harus membuat tulisan yang lebih besar, jika hanya sekecil ini orang tidak akan tahu bahwa rumah ini adalah galeri"

"kau benar, aku memang belum mempersiapkan semuanya, jika menunggu pembuatannya akan memakan waktu dan itu akan mengulur waktu pembukaan galeri"

"hmm.. kau tenang saja, aku mempunyai kenalan, dan dia bisa menyelesaikan dalam waktu satu hari, untuk masalah ini biar aku saja yang mengurusnya"

"benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk, "kau percaya saja padaku", ujar Hinata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sai kembali tersenyum, tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipi Hinata.

"arigatou Hinata"

.

.

.

"saya pikir dia pergi bersama anda." , Neji merasa tidak enak dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang mencari Hinata namun tidak ada Hinata di rumah.

"kemana dia pergi?"

"saya tidak tau pasti, tapi dia mengatakan akan pergi untuk membantu temannya membuka galeri lukisan"

Otak jenius Sasuke mampu mencerna apa yang tengah Neji katakan padanya, hanya mendengar nama lukisan saja Sasuke telah mengetahui bahwa Hinata kini tengah bersama Sai.

Sasuke kembali melajukan ferari blue dark nya meninggalkan manshion Hyuuga, satu tangannya menggerakan stir mobil dan satunya lagi memegang ponsel di telinganya.

"Kisame, ada tugas untukmu"

.

.

.

"sial,, kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini sekarang?", Naruto menggerutu, satu tangannya yang terbebas dari pegangan stir mobilnya kembali mencoba untuk menghubungi Gaara.

.

"kyaaaaaa….. !"

Ckiiiitttttt…..

"DAMN ! Hampir saja," Naruto keluar dari dalam mobilnya, "kau tak apa ap-" , seketika matanya membulat karena gadis yang tiba-tiba berlari ke tengah jalan itu dan nyaris tertabrak olehnya adalah orang yang ia kenali, "Sakura-chan", ujarnya sambil mendekati Sakura yang tengah berjongkok sambil memegangi kedua teligannya syok.

"Na,- Naruto". Suaranya sedikit bergetar, ia mendongakan kepalanya, Naruto dapat melihat jelas raut wajah Sakura yang kini terlihat sendu, matanya sembab seolah habis menumpahkan banyak air mata.

.

.

.

Sasuke melajukan Ferrari nya dengan kecepatan tinggi begitu mendapati sederetan pesan singkat dari Kisame, orang suruhannya. Pandangan tajam nya terus tertuju pada jalanan kosong yang menjadikannya semakin liar menjalankan kemudi.

.

.

.

"Hinata, biar aku saja, itu terlalu berbahaya.", Sai mengkhawatirkan Hinata yang mencoba untuk membantu Sai mendekorasi bagian dinding atas galeri , sebaliknya Hinata tampak tenang dan membuatnya merasa senang bisa membantu Sai,"tenanglah Sai-kun, aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya.

"tapi,-"

"dari pada terus mengkhawatirkanku kenapa kau tidak mendekor dinding bagian sana?". Tunjuk Hinata ke arah dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Sai pun mengalah, dan perlahan ia mengambil tangga untuk di naikinya.

"yoshh.. ini bagus bukan? Tinggal menambah beberapa pita putih disini maka akan sempurna," Hinata tersenyum, senang melihat hasil dekorasinya, perlahan ia menuruni tangga dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada hiasan dekorasinya, tanpa melihat anak tangganya.

"kyaaaaaaaa…!"

"Hinata !"

dengan cepat Sai menangkap tubuh Hinata yang hampir saja terjatuh, posisi Sai kini menggendong tubuh Hinata ala brigestyle dengan kedua tangan Hinata yang melingkar di leher Sai, Sai menatap Hinata dalam, "Sai-kun Hampir saja". Ujar Hinata, merasa tak mendapat jawaban darinya Hinata mencoba untuk menatap wajah Sai yang juga menatapnya.

"eh Sai-kun?"

"…"

Braaakkkkkkkk … !

Bantingan pintu yang di timbulkan dari tendangan Kaki seseorang menyadarkan Sai dari lamunannya. Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja pria yang tak asing lagi baginya kini tengah berdiri angkuh di hadapannya, pandangan matanya tajam menatap nya dan Sai.

"Sasuke?", lirih Hinata.

"…", tanpa melepaskan gendonganya Sai malah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

"lepaskan aku Sai"

Perlahan Sai pun menurunkan Hinata, Hinata merapihkan bagian bajunya yang sedikit kusut, Sasuke mendekat, tangannya menarik tangan Hinata paksa.

"lepaskan aku Sasuke"

"DIAM !"

"….."

Bentakan Sasuke membuat Hinata membungkam mulutnya dan menghentikan rontaannya, ia pun pasrah mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya, Sai merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadap Hinata. Dia kemudian menarik tangan Hinata, membuat Hinata dan juga Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau berjanji akan menyelesaikan dekorasi ini bersamaku hari ini kan, Hinata?"

Hinata menunduk, Sasuke mendecih kesal, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata sampai akhirnya Sai mendapati pukulan kasar dari Sasuke.

"Sasukeeeeee !" teriak Hinata.

"brengsek !, rakyat jelata sepertimu menyuruh wanita ku untuk mengerjakan ini HAH?" bentaknya lagi dengan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram baju kerah t-shist Sai.

"buuuuugghhhhhh !" kembali Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya, Hinata memegangi tangan Sasuke, menghentikannya.

"cukup, cukup, Sasuke ku mohon hentikan." Ujarnya sedikit terisak, tak tega melihat sahabatnya di pukuli oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan pukulannya, ia berdiri satu tangannya mengambil dompet yang ada di saku nya. Ia melempar beberapa helai uang ke arah wajah Sai dengan jumlah nominal yang besar.

"pakai uang itu untuk mencari orang sebagai penggantinya."

"tch. Aku tidak serendah itu brengsek ! , Sai merasa terhina, ia memukul Sasuke dengan tinjunya, membuat Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Sai-kun !" teriak Hinata kaget.

"aku mengerti sekarang," Sasuke menghapus sedikit tetesan darah yang keluar dari ujung bibir tipisnya. "kau hanya menjadikan ini alasan agar bisa bersamanya eh? Mencoba menjadi rival ku hm? Menyedihkan."

Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata keluar dari galeri itu, meninggalkan Sai.

"kau meniggalkan barang mu tuan Uchiha"

Sasuke meghentikan langkahnya, ia membalikan tubuhnya dengan Hinata yang juga mengikuti pergerakannya karena tangan Hinata yang di cengkram Sasuke membuatnya ikut memutar tubuhnya.

Sai melempar uang yang di berikan Sasuke, pandangan menatap Sasuke sinis.

"kau pikir uang siapa yang kau lempar? apakah itu uang hasil dari keringatmu sendiri? dari hasil jerih payahmu? kau merendahkan ku tanpa melihat bahwa kau jauh lebih rendah dari ku, tch.. justru kau lah yang menyedihkan, Sasuke"

"kau !" Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"aku senang jika kau marah, dan aku akan merebut apa yang menjadi milikmu sekarang"

Sai menatap Hinata, rahang Sasuke mengeras, Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Sai-kun" lirihnya kembali.

"tch,, kau akan menyesal Sai"

"..."

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari galeri dengan menyeret Hinata kasar, ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan memasukan Hinata ke dalamnya dan membanting pintunya kasar, Hinata hanya bisa memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke yang kini juga memasuki mobil dan duduk di sampingnya, tangannya memegang stir dan melajukan ferrari bluedark nya itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah pantai yang sepi, Hinata melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, mendapti waktu menunjukan pukul 14.00, gulungan ombak dapat di lihat irish lavendernya, perlahan ia melirik Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya, Sasuke menatap tajam hamparan lautan yang ada di hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya yang memegangi stir mobil dan punggungnya yang ia sandarkan pada kursi mobilnya. merasa tatapannya di abaikan Sasuke, Hinata kembali menatap gulungan ombak yang ada di depannya, hening melanda keduanya.

.

.

.

Naruto bingung dengan melihat Sakura yang terus menangis, semua mata memperhatikan keduanya, membuat Naruto membalas tatapan orang-orang itu dengan senyuman matahari nya.

"eh, Sakura-chan, berhentilah menangis, orang-orang salah paham padaku." Naruto mencoba menghentikan tangisan Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan tangisannya sejenak, ia menatap Naruto yang tersenyum hangat padanya, namun Sakura kembali menangis dan malah semakin parah.

"yaaahhhh kenapa menangis lagi?" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"hwuaaahaaahaaaaa..."

"JANGAN SENTUH !" sakura membentak Naruto ketika Naruto mengajaknya untuk berdiri memasuki mobilnya.

"hei anak muda, jika pacarmu tidak mau jangan di paksa, atau kami akan melaporkanmu pada pihak yang berwajib atas kasus pemerkosaan." ujar salah seorang petugas keamanan yang ada di komplek perumahan tersebut, membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa.

"gomene.. pacarku ini sedikit mengalami gangguan jiwa, dia selalu seperti ini jika penyakitnya kumat, jika aku membiarkannya disini sendirian aku takut sesuatu hal buruk terjadi padanya, anda lihat sendiri kan dia bahkan tidak berhenti menangis, jika dia wanita normal dia pasti akan malu bertindak seperti ini." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar, membuat kedua petugas itu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto seakan tersambar petir di siang hari "WTF? si bodoh ini bilang pada semua orang bahwa aku gila?." ujarnya dalam hati.

"buugghhhhh!"

"aaauuwwww... Sakura-chan" rintih Naruto ketika Sakura mendaratkan tinjunya di pipi Naruto membuat pria bermata shappire itu merintih kesakitan.

"siapa yang kau sebut gila hahhh?"

kedua petugas keamanan itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan curiga, "tidak ada cara lain." pikirnya, dengan cepat Naruto menggendong tubuh Sakura layaknya menggendong karung beras, membuat Sakura meronta hebat.

"lepaskan aku brengseekkkk !"

"gomene, saya harus segera membawa kekasih saya ke rumah sakit secepatnya, penyakitnya semakin parah"

"APAAAAAA !? Sakura semakin meronta.

Naruto membungkukan badannya menghormati kedua petugas yang kini berdiri di depannya, dengan cepat Naruto memasuan Sakura ke dalam mobilnya dengannya yang juga memasuki mobil dan melajukan mobilnya cepat.

.

.

.

kembali Hinata melirik jam tangan yang melingkari tangan kirinya, mendapati waktu menunjukan pukul 15.30, sembilan puluh menit ia berada di dalam mobil dengan Sasuke tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, kembali Hinata melirik Sasuke, kedua onyx itu terpejam, hembusan nafas Sasuke memburu, Hinata menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah tertidur sedari tadi, Hinata memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang kini tertidur pulas, Hidung nya yang mancung, kulitnya yg putih bibirnya yg tipis membuat Hinata perlahan menyentuh lekukan hidung Sasuke yang mancung, hingga jari tangannya berhenti pada bibir Sasuke. "kau tampan Sasuke" lirih Hinata.

.

.

.

"ku bilang berhenti !"

"tidak !"

"Narutooooo..."

"kau keras kepala sekali sih !"

"tch apa urusanmu baka !" jika kau masih melajukan mobilnya aku akan lompat"

'lompat saja"

"Naruto kauuuu !"

..

.

.

Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata ketika Hinata akan melepaskan tangannya seolah tak ingin tangan wanita bermata lavender ini berhenti menyentuh setiap centi wajah tampannya.

"eh?"

"kenapa?"

"..."

"kenapa kau membohongiku, Hinata" kedua onyx yang semula terpejam kini mulai perlahan terbuka, memandan kedua irish lavender yang membulat di hadapannya, kaget.

"kau menolak ajakanku tadi pagi untuk menemui Sai"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak begitu Sasuke, kau salah"

"lalu?"

"aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk membantunya membangun galeri itu, dan tadi pagi ketika kau pulang, dia menghubungiku dan meminta bantuanku"

"..."

"walau bagaimana pun dia sahabat ku Sasuke, di dunia ini kita hidup membutuhkan Sahabat bukan? seperti kau yang juga bersahabat dengan Gaara dan Naruto-kun"

Sasuke terdiam, memorinya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, kejadian akan kesibukannya yang hanya selalu tertuju pada Hinata hingga ia melupakan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"tapi dia menyukaimu"

"eh?"

"Sai, dia ingin merebutmu dari ku"

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya, "dia sahabatku Sasuke, walaupun dia menyukaiku aku tak akan menganggapnya lebuh dari sahabat karena aku mencintai orang lain"

"hm?" . Sasuke memandang Hinata heran, Hinata menutup mulutnya, keceplosan dengan apa yg barusan di ucapkannya "kami-sama bagaimana ini"

"siapa?"

"eh?"

"siapa orangnya?"

"..."

"jawab aku Hinata !"

"ahahaa... kau ini bicara apa, tentu saja kau Sasuke, kau kan kekasihku"

"kau membohongiku"

"apa?"

"kau fikir aku bodoh hm?"

"ke-kenapa ber-"

"kau bahkan tergagap, itu semakin terlihat bahwa kau sedang berbohong, tch.. !"

"Sasuke !"

"..."

Hinata menunduk, Sasuke tak peduli, ia terus menatap langit sore dengan lautan yang terlihat gelap.

"jika aku tidak mencintaimu, mungkin aku tidak akan diam saat kau menciumku di kamar kemarin, Sasuke. aku diam karena aku juga menginginkannya." jawab Hinata bohong.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, dilihatnya kini Hinata semakin menunduk dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"Hina kau,-"

"tapi aku kecewa kau tidak mempercayaiku"

glek..

Sasuke merangkul tubuh Hinata, mendekapnya dalam, "arigatou Hinata" bisiknya lirih di telinga Hinata, Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke, "gomene Sasuke" ujarnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

******-Review-**

**Gomenee baru update hehehe, abisnya baru pada review kemarin-kemarin sihh jadi aja aku males update nya xixixixxxii... review lagi yaa untuk melanjutkan chap berikutnya... terimakaasih untuk semua yg udah review sekaligus ngucapin dan doa doanya terimakasih semuaaaa reviewers,readers and author.. i love u minaaaaa see you next chap...**

**Arigatougizaimas #bungkuk-bungkuk ...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Trouble Makers"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sasuke tertidur pulas di pangkuan Hinata, perlahan Hinata membelai lembut rambut Sasuke dan mengamati wajah tampannya sesekali, Hinata tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Sasuke menggeliat manja dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya. kembali ia membelai rambut raven itu dengan pandangan lavendernya mengamati langit yang mulai gelap.

.

.

.

"ada apa dengan mu Sakura-chan?"

Sakura perlahan meneguk minuman kaleng yang di berikan Naruto padanya, tangannya mengepal kuat kaleng minuman itu, kepalanya menunduk, Naruto dapat melihat tetesan air mata Sakura yang jatuh membasahi tanah.

"eh?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto memberikannya sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah muda.

"pakailah, aku tau kau membutuhkannya"

perlahan Sakura mengambil sapu tangan yang di berikan Naruto, "arigatou" ujarnya.

"aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi, tapi apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku harap kau tak menjadi rapuh seperti ini, aku ingin melihat Sakura yang kuat dan tegar seperti biasanya, bukan Sakura yang lemah seperti ini"

"Naruto"

"namun, jika menangis membuat bebanmu sedikit berkurang, menangislah, aku siap menjadi tumpuan tangisanmu Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto sambil memunggungi Sakura.

.

..

.

.

.

"ku pikir tidak akan bangun." , Sasuke menatap Hinata datar sambil bangun dari pangkuan Hinata.

"kau mengharapkan aku mati eh?"

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"kau cantik, Hime."

semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipi Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata kembali merona merah karena dia menggodanya. satu tangan Sasuke memegang pipi merah Hinata, membelainya lembut, satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menarik dagu Hinata, menyatukan bibir Hinata dengan bibir nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Otousaan dan Okasaan akan berpisah Naruto, dan mereka merebutkan aku untuk tinggal dengan mereka, ini sungguh membuatku gila.. Hiks.."

"menangislah, jika itu membuatmu lega"

.

.

.

matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat, hamparan lautan biru berubah gelap, desiran angin semakin kencang, gulungan ombak yang semakin besar karena tiupan angin membuat suaranya terdengar jelas ketika senja berubah gelap.

"Kami-sama, ada apa ini? kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat sekali"

Hinata menutup matanya ketika Sasuke menyatukan bibir keduanya, perlahan Sasuke menggigit bibir Hinata lembut, hingga membuat Hinata membuka sedikit mulutnya dan kesempatan itu di gunakan Sasuke untuk memasukan lidah nya ke dalam mulut Hinata.

"Sasuh.."

Sasuke menekan leher belakang Hinata, memperdalam ciumannya,hingga akhirnya ia beralih menciumi leher jenjang Hinata dan membuat kissmark disana.

"jangan Sa- Sasuke"

Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke, kesal dengan Hinata yang menolak sentuhannya ia memandang Hinata datar, seolah meminta jawaban kenapa Hinata menolak sentuhannya.

"sudah gelap, apa sebaiknya kita pulang?", ujar Hinata membalas tatapan datar Sasuke yang menuntut jawaban.

"..."

"apa kau masih ingin disni?"

"apa ada tempat yg ingin kau kunjungi?"

"eh?"

"liburan sekolah tinggal satu minggu lagi, aku ingin menghabiskan liburan bersamamu, ku dengar kau tak ikut ke hawai"

"hmm.. itu.."

"karena kau ingin membantu Sai kan?"

"..."

"kau boleh mengajaknya berlibur bersama kita, aku juga akan mengajak Naruto dan Gaara"

"eh?"

"kau juga boleh membawa Sakura dan Ino"

"benarkah?"

"Hn"

"arigatou Sasuke"

"kemana? kau ingin berlibur?"

"hm.. aku juga tidak tau"

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas, ia kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan pantai.

.

.

.

..

.

Sakura meneguk habis minuman kaleng yang di berikan Naruto dan melempar kaleng kosong itu ke sembarang arah ketika isinya habis.

"arigatou Naruto", Sakura memberikan kembali sapu tangan yanng di berikan Naruto untuknya.

"kau membutuhkannya, pakailah"

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar Sakura berterimakasih padanya.

"tapi, kenapa warnanya merah muda, kau seperti wanita saja"

Sakura tertawa kecil, Naruto menarik nafas panjang,

"karena setiap sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda selalu mengingatkanku padamu,

Sakura-chan."

"eh?" Sakura terbelalak, matanya membulat, rona merah menjalar di pipi putihnya.

"karena itu aku menyukai setiap barang yang berwarna merah muda, karena mereka seperti kau dan karena aku juga menyukai mu"

glek..

"Naru,-"

"Sakura-chan, aku menyukaimu, sudah lama sekali."

"..."

"tapi aku tak berharap kau menyukaiku juga, karena dengan melihat kau tersenyum saja itu sudah cukup untuk ku"

"..." Sakura semakin menunduk, rona merah di pipinya semakin menjelajahi wajah cantiknya.

"melarikan diri dari masalah bukanlah hal yang bagus, justru itu akan menambah masalah, pribadimu bertolak belakang dengan sifat mu, jadilah wanita yang tegar Sakura-chan, seperti yang setiap hari aku lihat darimu"

"Naruto"

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara memandang pria berambut raven yang kini ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan bosan, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Gaara, menginginkan Gaara membalas tatapannya.

"Gomene"

"tch"

"Gomen Gaara"

"..."

"liburan musim panas tinggal 1 minggu lagi"

"lalu?"

"sebagai permintaan maaf ku, aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur bersama, dan untuk tempatnya, itu terserah padamu"

"..."

"Naruto juga ikut bersama kita"

"kau mengajak wanita mu juga?"

"Hinata pasti akan ikut bersama ku"

"..."

"Sakura, Ino dan Sai juga akan ikut berlibur bersama"

"wtf?" Gaara memandang Sasuke bosan sekaligus berdecih kesal. ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kau berubah Sasuke, kau bukan Sasuke yang seperti dulu ku kenal, kau bahkan mengajak orang-orang tidak penting seperti itu bergabung, tch !"

"mereka teman-teman Hinata Gaara, bukankah mereka juga teman kita di kelas?"

"tch ,,, kau memuakkan Sasuke"

"apa ada yg salah?"

"bahkan kau juga menjadi bodoh"

"lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"..."

tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke Gaara membanting pintunya kasar, memasuki kamarnya membiarkan Sasuke di ruangan bergaya eropa klasik itu sendirian.

Sasuke memandang datar pintu yang barusan di banting Gaara, tangannya merogoh saku celana jins nya ketika ponsel nya berbunyi.

_"Naruto Calling"_

tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera mengangkat panggilan Naruto, menyambungkan nya dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya di sebrang sana.

"teme? kau dimana?"

"Manshion Sabaku"

"kau bersama Gaara?"

"Hn"

"tunggulah sebentar, aku akan menyusulmu kesana"

"tuuutt.. tuttt .. tuutt"

.

.

.

..

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur kingsize miliknya, irish nya terpejam, bayangan di pantai bersama Sasuke terbesit di benaknya, membuatnya kembali membuka irish lavendernya, langkahnya perlahan mendekati cermin meja rias tempatnya biasa berdandan, ia mengibaskan rambutnya yang menutupi leher putihnya, di lihatnya bercak-bercak merah di leher jenjangnya atas perbuatan yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya beberapa jam lalu.

**HINATA POV:**

Kami-sama, kenapa tidak bisa menolak setiap sentuhannya, bahkan ketika dia berbuat seperti ini terhadapku, aku hanya bisa diam, dan lagi sesekali jantungku berdetak cepat.

"ddrrttt... ddrrrttt.. ddrrttt..." (suara ponsel Hinata bergetar)

Hinata mendekati tempat tidurnya dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di sebelah bantal.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

_"Ohyasumi Hime"_

Hinata tersenyum sipu melihat pesan singkat dari Sasuke, ada rasa bahagia tersendiri di hatinya, entah perasaan apa itu. kembali pandangannya ia alihkan pada cermin yang memantulkan gambaran dirinya, ia dapat melihat kedua pipinya merona merah.

"kami-sama, seperti ini kah wajahku jika aku bertemu dengannya?"

"aaarrrgghhhh ini sangat memalukan." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melemparkan tubuhnya kembali pada kasur kingsize itu, tangannya bergerak lincah mengetik balasan untuk Sasuke di layar ponsel touchscreennya.

.

.

.

"kau kenapa teme? wajahmu tidak enak di pandang." Naruto menyeringai sambil menuangkan segelas vodka ke dalam gelas nya. "dimana Gaara?", tanyanya lagi.

"..."

"WOOIIII TEMEEE !" bentak Naruto karena Sasuke yang tidak merespon pertanyaannya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto bosan, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jins nya.

"di kamarnya." balasnya datar

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke sampaikan.

"dia tidak tau kau disni teme?"

"dia tidak ingin menemuiku"

"..."

"begitu ya.., ku rasa dia masih marah padamu teme, kalian sama-sama keras kepala dan dingin, aku bingung bagaimana cara menyatukan kalian lagi"

"..."

"eh teme.. mengalah lah sesekali ini, minta maaf bukan sesuatu yang buruk menurutku"

"aku sudah melakukannya Dobe"

"eh? maksudmu?"

"aku mengalah, dan aku minta maaf padanya"

"wow.. lalu?"

Sasuke menunjuk pintu berdaun dua yang berprofil coklat dan elegan itu dengan gelas yang ada di tangannya, "dia meninggalkanku, dan masuk ke dalam sana"

"begitukah?"

"Hn"

"hm.. aku meragukan perkataanmu Teme"

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, tak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto.

"bagaimana caramu meminta maaf padanya?"

"..."

"maksudku, apa ada hal lain yang kau bicarakan selain permintaan maaf"

Sasuke menuangkan kembali vodka ke dalam gelas cristal nya, "aku hanya mengajaknya berlibur bersama kau,Hinata,Sai,Sakura,dan juga Ino, tapi dia tak menyukainya dan membanting pintu kamarnya membiarkanku sendirian disini." , kembali Sasuke meneguk vodka.

"ku rasa itu ide yang bagus, karena kau mengajak Sakura-chan, tapi Gaara, kau tau dia seperti apa kan Teme?"

"Hn"

"bagaimana jika kita jodohkan saja dia dengan Ino?"

"tch, kau saja"

"kenapa aku?"

"kau yang menciptakan ide konyol itu, jadi kau saja yang mengurusnya"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Sasuke yang tidak mau di ajak bekerjasama

"lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"aku tidak tau"

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa yang sedari tadi menampung tubuhnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto kembali memanggilnya.

"kau mau kemana teme?"

"pulang"

"urusannya belum selesai Baka !"

"kau saja yang urus Teme, dia terlalu keras kepala"

"tch.. sama halnya dengan kau Sasuke"

"setidaknya aku telah mengalah dan mau meminta maaf padanya, kau pikir siapa yang lebih keras kepala?" Sasuke berkata seolah mengejek dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"aaargghhhh... kenapa jadi seperti ini !" Naruto berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya prustasi dengan kedua sahabatnya yang notabene sangat dingin dan keras kelpala.

.

.

.

.

**From: Hinata Hime**

_"arigatou Sasuke-kun"_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendapatkan balasan singkat dari Hinata, masalah yang semula berada di dalam pikirannya hilang begitu ia mendapati pesan singkat itu. Kembali ia menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku celananya dan tangannya kembali memegang stir mobil.

.

.

.

.

Gaara meraba-raba sekitar tempat tidurnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi, tangannya terus mencari benda yang terus bergetar itu meskipun kedua matanya tertutup dengan wajah yang terlungkup di dalam bantal.

"lama sekali?" (suara si penelepon di sebrang sana)

"Hn"

"tch.. kau belum berubah, aku menunggumu di bandara"

"apa?"

"ini kejutan saudaraku, bukankah seharusnya kau senang hm?"

"tch,, merepotkan"

"cepatlah, disini sangat berisik,belum lagi pandangan-pandangan wanita genit itu membuat perutku mual"

Gaara berdecih, "tunggulah 10 menit lagi"

.

.

.

.

**From: xxx**

"_kita akan bertemu lagi Hime"_

Hinata membulatkan matanya, tak percaya ketika mendapati pesan singkat dari seseorang yang menurutnya tak mungkin menghubunginya kembali.

"ti- tidakmungkin"

.

.

.

"kenapa lama sekali?"

"tch, hanya terlambat 5 menit aku pikir itu hal yang wajar"

"lima menit berada disana seakan 5 tahun"

"kau berlebihan"

"tch.. apa menurutmu kau akan tahan di godai wanita-wanita berisik seperti tadi hah?

"katakan, apa tujuanmu ke jepang Sasori?"

"hanya ingin menemuimu"

"tch, belajarlah lebih pintar untuk mengelabuiku"

Sasori tertawa mentah, sedangkan Gaara tak peduli, pandangannya terus tertuju pada jalanan yang sedang di kemudikannya.

"yah.. aku akan menetap dan sekolah bersamamu disini"

"apa?"

Gaara tercengang, dia menghentikan mobilnya mendadak.

"kau akan,-"

"yah, Otosaan menyetujuiku untuk tinggal bersamamu dan bersekolah di konoha high school, aku penasaran seperti apakah sekolah saudaraku ini"

"..."

"dan lagi, aku mencari seseorang yang telah hilang dari hidupku 2 tahun yang lalu"

"orang yang hilang?"

"yah.. dia adalah wanitaku, aku akan menemukannya disini"

Gaara semakin menganga ketika dilihatnya foto wanita yang sangat di kenalinya ada di dalam dompet Sasori.

"Hi- Hinata"

"kau mengenalnya?"

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan dia?"

"tch.. sudah ku katakan bukan, bahwa dia adalah wanitaku"

"tidak mungkin"

"maksudmu?"

"dia adalah kekasih sahabatku?"

"benarkah?"

"ku harap kau melupakannya"

"aku ingin kau membantuku mengembalikannya padaku Gaara"

"tch.. lau gila Sasori, dia kekasih Sasuke,sahabatku"

"kau lebih memilih sahabat dari pada sepupumu hm?

"..."

"ternyata di dunia ini masih ada seorang sahabat, aku pikir arti dari kata sahabat itu akan punah" Sasori terkekeh, membuat Gaara mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian konflik dengan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu.

"baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan Hinata padamu Sasori"

"hm? Kau yakin?"

"menurutmu?"

"apa yang membuatmu berubah secepat ini? Lebih memilihku daripada sahabatmu?"

"tch.. karena dia bukan sahabatku lagi"

"?"

"dan wanita itu yang telah membuatnya berubah"

.

.

..

.

.

.

"sudah ada kabar dari Gaara?" Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang tengah sibuk bermain video game.

"tidak ada"

"kau tidak mencoba untuk menghubunginya?"

"pesanku tak ada yang di balas, begitu juga dengan panggilanku tak pernah di jawabnya"

"Gaara, semarah itu kah dia pada kita Teme?"

"entahlah, bagaimana dengan kau?"

"sama halnya denganmu, dia tak merespon telepon ku dan mengabaikan pesan-pesanku"

"..."

"lalu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kembali

"biarkan saja"

"ini semua karena kau Teme !"

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia melangkah mendekati Naruto

"sampai kapan kau terus menyalahkanku?"

"jika kau dulu tidak sibuk dengan urusamu, kita tidak akan seperti ini"

"aku sudah meminta maaf"

"apa kau pikir dengan maaf saja cukup hah?"

"lalu?"

"aku tidak mau tau, kau harus berdamai dengan Gaara, dan menjadikan persahabatan kita seperti dulu"

"kau pikir aku akan merendah untuk yang kedua kalinya eh?"

"apa?"

"jika kau ingin mengikuti Gaara, pergilah"

"Teme !"

"jika tidak ada yang kau bicarakan lagi, kau bisa keluar, aku butuh ketenangan"

"apa?"

"kau tau jalan keluar dari manshion Uchiha kan? Ku rasa kau tak akan tersesat"

"tch ! kau benar-benar menyebalkan temee !" Naruto membanting pintu kamar Sasuke kasar.

.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhhhh !"

"Praaanggggg !"

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar teriakan Sasuke dari kamarnya serta suara pecahan kaca, entah itu gelas cristal yang di banting, atau layar televisinya yang ia banting dengan remote. Tak peduli Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Manshion Uchiha.

.

.

.

Hinata menghentikan aktivitas menyiram lavender di pekarangan rumahnya ketika melihat Ferrari Blue dark yang berhenti di depan rumahnya, dengan cepat ia menghampiri laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata onyx itu.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" Hinata dengan cepat memegang tangan Sasuke yang bercucuran darah.

"..."

"kenapa tidak di obati, ini sudah mengering, berarti lukanya sekitar 2 jam lalu kan?"

"..."

Masih tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kosong.

"tunggulah, aku ambil kotak obatnya dulu"

.

.

..

"apa? Jadi Hinata adalah kekasih Sasuke-kun"

"Hm"

Sakura tampak murung, wajahnya yang semula ceria kini menjadi kusut.3

"gomene Sakura, tak seharusnya aku menceritakan masalahku padamu"

"..."

"sehingga kau akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata,-"

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku justru senang menmdengarnya, Hinata dan Sasuke adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok, belum lagi, prilaku Sasuke pada Hinata membuatku mengetahui bahwa dia memang menyukai Hinata, terlebih ketika Sasuke memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya di tengah lapang dulu, harusnya aku mengetahuinya, tetapi cinta memang membutakan segalanya, aku jadi malu pada diriku sendiri"

Sakura tertawa hambar, Naruto memandangnya iba, Sakura menghentikan tawanya ketika tangan kekar Naruto menyentuh tangannya, "masih ada aku Sakura-chan, tak akan aku biarkan seorang pun membuatmu sedih ataupun menyakitimu"

"Naruto"

"meskipun kau belum menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu, tapi izinkan aku untuk selalu berada di sisimu Sakura-chan"

Sakura menganga, matanya membulat,pipinya merona merah.

"hanya kau sekarang satu-satunya Sakura-chan, aku kehilangan Sasuke dan Gaara, maka izinkan aku untuk berada di dekatmu walau hanya sekedar sahabatmu"

.

.

.

..

.

"selesai"

Hinata merapihkan kembali obat-obatan itu ke dalam kotak obatnya.

"Sasuke, katakan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke terus menatap taman lavender di hadapannya datar.

"hmm.. baiklah, jika kau tidak mau cerita, aku tidak akan memaksamu" ujar Hinata sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya dengan membawa kotak obat. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"jangan pergi"

"eh?"

"kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan Hinata?"

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud dan perkataan Sasuke, dan lagi pipi Hinata merona merah, ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan memeluknya erat.

"aku telah kehilangan kedua sahabat baikku, jadi ku mohon, jangan pergi"

"ehh.. Sa- Sasuke aku hanya ingin menyimpan kotak obatnya"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, memandang Hinata sendu

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti Naruto dan Gaara kan? Hinata?"

"Naruto dan Gaara meninggalkanmu? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

.

.

.

"lusa kau bisa mulai bersekolah disana"

Gaara melemparkan seragam pada Sasori

"jika ada apa-apa yang masih kau butuhkan, kau bisa langsung meminta pada Ayame"

"baiklah,, tapi bagaimana kau bisa dengan mudah memasukanku kesana? Bukankah sekolah itu adalah milik keluarga sahabatmu?

"saham Sabaku dan Namikaze ada 25% di KHS, jadi itu tidak sulit untukku memasukanmu kesana"

"hm.. begitu, aku semakin penasaran dengan pria Uchiha itu"

"..."

"rasanya aku tak sabar ingin segera memasuki sekolah itu, dan juga untuk menemuinya kembali"

Sasori menyeringai di hadapan cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang tengah mencoba seragam KHS.

.

.

.

.

"jadi begitu?"

"..."

"hmm.. sudahlah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan Sasuke, aku berjanji akan membuat kalian seperti dulu lagi"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"pasti ada caranya, kalian itu semuanya terlalu mengandalkan emosi, jadi ya seperti ini"

"..."

"Sasuke, sebaiknya mengenai liburan itu kita batalkan saja"

"hn, kau benar, bagaimana mungkin berlibur dengan keadaan seperti ini"

"untung saja aku belum sempat membicarakannya dengan Ino,Sakura dan Sa-kun, jika sudah maka mati lah aku"

"bagaimana jika kita berlibur berdua saja"

"eh?"

"taman hiburan di akhir pekan sebelum masuk sekolah, tidak buruk kan?"

"apa? Kau ingin ke taman hiburan? Seorang Uchiha sepertimu? Apa tidak salah? Hinata terkekeh.

"Sabtu malam, aku menjemputmu jam 7, kau harus sudah berada di depan Manshion"

"selalu saja.."

"jika jam 7 malam besok kau tidak ada di depan, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman"

Hinata berdecih sebal, Sasuke menyeringai evil.

.

.

..

.

.

Hinata tampak cantik dengan menggunakan rok berbahan jins dan berrempel besar-besar dengan pendek 5 cm di bawah lutut, ia mengenakan stocking hintam yang tingginya sampe menutupi pahanya dan sepatu booth dengan tinggi sebetis dan hak 5 cm itu menutupi kedua kakinya, sedangkan T-shirt tak berlengan dan berwarna hitam itu menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya di pandu dengan cardigan Hitam dan syal berwarna coklat tua yang menutupi lehernya karena angin malam yang kencang membuatnya takut angin masuk dalam tubuhnya. Rambutnya ia ikat menjuntai tinggi ke atas dengan poni depan.

"Nee-chan mau kencan dengan Sasuke-nii yaa?"Goda hanabi membuat Hinata semakin merona.

"Hana-chan, tidak baik berbicara seperti itu," Neji tiba-tiba datang di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata, sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke"

Hinata mengangguk, ia mengambil tas kecil yang ada di atas kasurnya dan dengan cepat meninggalkan kamarnya begitu deruman mobil Sasuke dapat di dengarnya.

"aku pergi dulu Neji-nii, Hana-chan, jaaa..."

.

.

..

.

"kau terlambat" ujar Sasuke begitu Hinata memasuki mobilnya.

"tadi Hana-chan dan Neji-nii menggodaku"

"kau cantik Hime"

"a.. arigatou Sasuke-kun"

Hinata kembali merona, karena Sasuke yang menggodanya,

"kau tau, konsekuensi karena kau terlambat, kau akan di hukum"

"apa?"

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, menyentuh dagu Hinata, menginginkan ciuman darinya, namun ketika Sasuke akan menciumnya, pukulan ringan di terima Hinata.

"tch" Sasuke berdecih kesal.

"bisakah kau jalankan mobilnya, dasar mesum !"

.

.

..

.

"Naruto-kun? Lihat bukankah itu Hinata dan Sasuke?"

Naruto mencoba untuk mencari dua orang yang namanya baru saja di sebutkan Sakura.

"mereka berkencan ya" ,ujar Naruto.

"bagaimana jika kita temui mereka?"

"aku rasa tidak perlu Sakura-chan, itu hanya akan menganggu acara kencan mereka"

.

.

.

Hinata dapat melihat jelas Naruto dan Sakura yang kini tengah duduk di kedai ramen, ia menarik tangan Sasuke, menginginkan Sasuke melihat apa yang di lihatnya.

"Sasuke, bukankah itu Naruto? Tapi kenapa bersama Sakura? Mereka berkencan kah?"

"Hn, sepertinya begitu"

"begitu yaa.. apa mereka pacaran?"

"entahlah, tapi si dobe dia sedang berusaha keras mendekati Sakura"

"..."

**Hianta pov :**

Kami-sama, jantung ini rasanyan sakit sekali, semoga Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

**End of Hinata pov**

"Hinata?"

Suara Sasuke membuat Hinata sadar dari lamunannya.

"kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"ti, tidak"

"wajahmu pucat, ketika mendengar kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura"

"benarkah?" jawab Hinata salting, sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"kau masih menyukai Naruto?"

"apa?" Hinata tercengang, "bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mengetahuinya" ujarnya dalam hati.

"aku pikir kau telah melupakannya"

"Sasuke bagaimana,-"

"aku mencintaimu sejak kecil, dan aku tau kau menyukai Naruto sampai akhirnya kau pindah ke belanda dan meninggalkan jepang, sekembalinya disini, kau ternyata masih menyukainya dan yang lebih pahit kau tidak mengenalku sama-sekali"

"ehh?" Hinata tercengang, "aku mengenalmu Sasuke, hanya saja memang kita dari kecil tidak pernah berkenalan baik kan? Maka aku berinisiatif untuk mengajakmu berkenalan, bukannnya aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali, dan lagi karena sikapmu yang dingin dan kasar itu membuatku takut"ujar Hinata panjang lebar.

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"perkataan kau di pantai tempo hari juga bohong hm?

"apa?"

"kau bilang kau menyukaiku, tapi,-"

Kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika Hinata tiba-tiba saja menarik kerah bajunya dan menciumnya.

"sudah percaya kah? Atau masih kurang? Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke terkejut, matanya membulat, senang di rasakannya saat ini.

"kau percaya padaku?"

"Hn"

"arigatou Sasuke"

.

.

.

..

**Gomeneeee.. minaaaa maaf baru publish, saya baru mendapat musibah karena di keluarkan dari perusahaan tempat saya bekerja untuk itu saya sibuk mencari kerja dan melamar sana-sini, jd updatenya lama... gomeneee... bungkuk bungkuk .. meskipin publisnya telat mulu tapi fict ini gak akan gantung ko.. so review terus yaaa.. ohh yaa dan info nya yahh jika ada yang mengetahui ada lowongan pekerjaan boleh dong berbagi dengan authornyaaa.. heheheee ... butuh banget ...**

**Arigatougozaimasta ..**


	8. Chapter 8

satu bulan berlalu dari masa liburan musim panas, semua pelajar Konoha High School harus kembali pada rutinitas mereka, ada yang berbeda dengan KHS kali ini, kedatangan dua pria berambut merah yang keluar dari Ferrari merah itu membuat semua penghuni KHS yang berada di sana membulatkan matanya, bagaimana tidak Sasori yang merupakan saudara sepupu dari Gaara tengah mengundang perhatian para siswa terutama siswi KHS.

Akasuna no Sasori, membawa kesan kagum dari semua mata yang memandangnya, rambutnya yang merah,kulitnya yang putih,bibirnya yang tipis, wajahnya yang imut-imut layaknya Babyface membangkitkan magnet seolah wanita yang ada di sekitarnya tertarik pada medan magnetnya.

"tidak buruk"

Sasori melepaskan kaca mata Hitam nya, tas ransel nya ia selempangkan di bahu sebelah kirinya, matanya mengabsen setiap orang yang ada disana, ia merogoh saku blezer nya dan mengambil bubble mint, mengunyahnya dan membuang bungkusnya sembarang.

"lets go Gaara"

Gaara menekan tombol kunci Ferrari merahnya, mengunci mobilnya yang terparkir indah di parkiran KHS, dua pria berambut merah itu pun berjalan dengan angkuhnya, tak memperdulikan setiap mata yang memandang keduanya kagum.

"Shion chaaaannnn,, kyaaaaaa ada anak baru dia babyface sekali.. kau pasti tertarik padanya"

Tayuya yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Shion mengerling, memandangnya bosan.

"kau pikir ada manusia yang lebih tampan dari Sasuke-kun? bangunlah !"

Shion berdecih, meremehkan perkataan Tayuya.

"Tayuya benar, dia adalah saudara Gaara yang merupakan saudaraku juga, dia pindahan dari belanda dan akan melanjutkan sekolahnya disini, jika di banding Sasuke memang Sasuke lebih tampan, tapi dia mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri he's Babyface man Shion, kau harus melihatnya." Ayame menjelaskan, membuat Shion menutup majalah yang sedari tadi asik di bacanya, "Saudaramu dan Gaara?" tanya Shion meyakinkan, dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Ayame.

"kurasa dia akan menjadi Prince of KHS ke dua kyaaaa... kerenyaaaa"

Tayuya kegirangan, membuat Ayame menutup telinganya karena suara teriakannya yang membahana.

"boleh aku minta nomor ponselnya Ayame? jika Shion chan tidak tertarik, kau tidak keberatan kan dia dekat denganku?"

Ayame mengerlingkan matanya, seolah tak suka dengan perkataan Tayuya.

"jika dia memang tampan, maka dia adalah bagianku !"

Shion membentak, membuat Tayuya mengurungkan niatnya.

"tulis nomor beserta namanya disini"

Shion menyerahkan ponselnya pada Ayame, memintanya mengisi biodata lengkap saudaranya itu.

Shion menyeringai, bibir merah nya mengeja nama yang baru saja di tuliskan Ayame.

"Akasuna no Sasori"

Ayame tersenyum dan Tayuya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"aku harus mendapatkannya"

.

.

.

..

.

"Sasuke cepatlah sedikit, kau tau sekarang pelajaran Anko sensei"

ini sudah kecepatan maksimum Hime.

Hinata yang resah karena Sasuke telat menjemputnya di hari pertamanya kembali sekolah, apalagi jam pertama adalah pelajaran Anko yang merupakan Sensei yang paling Hinata takuti.

Hinata segera membuka pintu mobil Ferrari blue dark Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, begitu sampainya mereka di parkiran, Sasuke mengunci mobil Ferrarinya dengan menekan tombol pada kuncinya, dengan cepat ia pun berlari menyusul Hinata.

..

.

.

..

.

"Bruuuukkk !"

"Gomene"

Hinata memunguti buku-buku yang sedang di bawa oleh seseorang yang di tubruknya. setelah selesai memunguti buku-buku itu ia perlahan berdiri menyerahkan pada si pemilik buku yang jatuh karena di tubruknya "Gomene saya,-" Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya ketika irish lavendernya memandang sosok angkuh yanng kini tengah menatapnya dingin.

"Sa- Sasori"

"long time not see baby"

Sasori menyeringai evil ketika Hinata menjatuhkan kembali buku yang semula di pegangnya untuk di serahkan pada Sasori.

"ti- tidak mungkin"

Hinata memundurkan langkahnya, mulutnya menganga, satu tangannya menutup mulutnya yang membulat karena keterkejutannya melihat sosok pria berambut merah yang tak asing lagi baginya.

langkah mundur Hinata terhenti ketika ia menubruk tubuh seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

"hei, kau masih disini, ku kira kau sudah di kelas"

Sasuke memandang Hinata heran. tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke Hinata celingukan bingung dengan kedua pria yang kini saling memandang dengan dirinya berada di tengah keduanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan orang ini?"

"eh?"

Hinata semakin bingung, Sasori memandang Sasuke sinis begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita terlambat"

Hinata melingkarkan tangannya pada tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan Sasori. tak menghiraukan ajakan Hinata, Sasuke terus beradu pandang dengan Sasori, Hinata merasa suasana mulai tak nyaman, ia kembali menarik tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya memasuki kelas.

"Sasuke, ayo.."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya atas ajakan Hinata, melewati Sasori. Sasori berdecih, kembali ia menguyah permen karetnya dan mengambil buku-buku nya yang berserakan di lantai karena Hinata menjatuhkannya.

"jadi dia Uchiha Sasuke"

.

.

.

.

..

.

"ada apa?" tanya Hinata, heran karena melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan kelas, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto yang kini duduk dengan Sakura.

"dimana Gaara?"

"ku pikir kau sudah tak peduli lagi padanya." balas Naruto ketus.

"gomenee Sasuke-kun, Gaara sudah tak di kelas ini lagi, dia pindah ke kelas 2H." Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan sikap Naruto.

"..."

"arigatou Sakura-chan." kali ini berbalik Hinata yang merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke yang tak berkata sepatah kata pun setelah Sakura mencoba menjelaskan. Hinata merasakan tangannya di tarik ketika ia akan menduduki tempat duduknya di sebelah Sai.

"kau duduk denganku"

dengan terpaksa Hinata harus pindah duduk bersama Sasuke, karena Sasuke tidak mau duduk sendiri.

"Gomene Sai-kun"

Sai hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar permintaan maaf Hinata, ia sangat mengerti posisi Hinata saat ini.

.

...

.

.

"Hei boy.. may I sit with you here?"

Gaara mendecih, Sasori memandang Shion dengan tatapan malas sambil terus mengunyah permen karetnya.

"sepertinya dia berbicara padamu." ujar Gaara dan hanya terdengar suara kunyahan permen karet, sebagai balasan dari Sasori.

"bertiga juga tidak apa-apa, Gaara-kun." kembali Shion menggoda kedua pria berambut merah itu, Shion mendekati Gaara dan Sasori, tepat di hadapannya dengan memposekan tubuhnya menggoda keduanya, tangannya ia lipat di dadanya, dengan posisi kaki menyilang dan pinggang yang sedikit di tekuk.

Gaara menjauh, meninggalkan Shion dan menduduki bangku kosong yang berada di pojok belakang, berbeda dengan Sasori ia mengamati tubuh Shion yang menggoda dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, kemudian ia berjalan mengelilingi Shion sambil mengamati keadaan fisik nya, Shion tersenyum penuh kemenangan, senang karena Sasori tak secuek Sasuke dan seolah terpesona dengan keindahan tubuhnya.

"Sorry Girl, you're not my type"

"eh?"

Shion membalikan tubuhnya. kaget dengan apa yang Sasori ucapkan.

Sasori tertawa sinis dan memandang Shion dengan pandangan meremehkan sambil terus mengunyah permen karetnya ia kemudian berjalan menyusul Gaara dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Suara tawaan dari anak-anak penghuni kelas 2H itu membuat Shion murka.

"DIAM !"

bentaknya sambil memukul meja, kesal.

.

.

.

..

.

perpecahan mulai terjadi diantara Sasuke,Naruto dan juga Gaara, Sasuke kini hanya menghabiskan waktu di sekolahnya bersama Hinata, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang semakin dekat dengan Sakura, Gaara semakin menjauh sejak kedatangan Sasori. dia sengaja pindah kelas untuk menjauhi Naruto dan juga Sasuke. hubungan mereka semakin hari semakin renggang, jangankan dengan Gaara yang kini terlihat layaknya musuh jika bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto yang masih satu kelas dengannya saja tak pernah saling sapa lagi antara keduanya.

satu minggu sudah mereka melalui hari-hari tanpa berada di dalam atap sekolah, ruangan khusus mereka itu kini telah lama kosong, tak satupun dari mereka datang mengunjungi tempat yang dulu merupakan basecamp bagi ketiganya. Sasuke kini menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di taman belakang bersama Hinata, Naruto kini bersahabat baik dengan Sai dan Ino, kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura terlihat seperti seorang kekasih, mereka sudah terang-terangan mengumbar kemesraan mereka di muka umum, Sasori dan Gaara menjadi julukan Twince Red of KHS, rambut yang sama merah dan sama-sama menyandang wajah tampan, hanya Gaara terlihat lebih dingin dan kasar, sedangkan Sasori, dia lebih memiliki sifat blak-blakan dalam bicaranya, dan lagi mengunyah permen karet menjadi ciri khas tersendiri, bila mereka berjalan bersamaan Gaara akan memajang wajah datar dan dinginnya sedangkan Sasori ia lebih terlihat blagu dalam tidak tanduknya dan slengehan, tak sedikit siswa konoha yang tak menyukai kelakuannya, menurut para siswi konoha tingkah Sasori yang seperti itu terlihat keren, namun bagi para siswa yang merupakan kaum adam, mereka menganggap Sasori blagu, so tampan (walaupun benar) dan sombong.

seperti biasa Sasuke bersama Hinata menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di taman belakang sekolah, Hinata asik membaca novel kesukaannya, sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih tidur di pangkuan Hinata.

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini?"

"hm?"

"kau,Naruto-kun dan Gaara?"

"bukankah mereka yang menjauhiku, jadi biarkan saja"

"aku tau kau sebenarnya tersiksa seperti ini kan? Sasuke?"

"..."

"Gomene Sasuke, aku tak bisa membantu, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, jika ada yang bisa,-"

"ssttt..."

Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya ketika Sasuke menyentuh bibir tipis Hinata dengan telunjuknya.

"eh?"

"apa yang kau bicarakan Hime?"

"Sasu,-"

"ini bukan urusanmu, dan tidak seharusnya kau memikirkan ini"

"..."

"cukup berada terus disampingku seperti ini, ini sudah sangat mengurangi bebanku"

"..."

"untuk itu, ku minta teruslah seperti ini"

.

..

.

.

"Kyaaaaa... Saso kun... !"

"Gaara kun... tampannyaaaa..."

"Twince red kyaaaaaaa !"

suara teriakan para siswi KHS mulai membahana ketika Sasori dan Gaara bermain basket di tengah lapang, mereka tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan para wanita yang menurut mereka sangat mengganggu itu.

Gaara keluar dari lapangan, meninggalkan Sasori sendiri yang terus mendrible bola.

"belom ada pergerakan eh?"

Sasori memandang Gaara sekilas kemudian ia men 3point bola basket nya membuat para sisiwi konoha yang melihatnya kembali berteriak histeris.

"celahnya belum dapat, dan dia selalu bersama kekasihnya, itu membuatku sulit untuk mendekatinya." Sasori mengelap keringat yang membasahi keningnya dengan saputangan, ia meneguk satu botol air mineral, membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Kau takut pada Sasuke?"

Sasori mendecih, "apa yang harus aku takuti dari pria so tampan itu"

"lalu kenapa harus menunggu dia sendiri?"

"sebuah trik"

"?"

"kau hanya perlu bergerak ketika aku memberikan instruksi padamu, jadi tenanglah"

Gaara terkekeh, "kau terlalu bertele-tele"

"semua butuh proses, dan setelah kesempatannya ada, maka aku akan masuk dalam kesempatan itu dengan sempurna."

"Kyaaaaaaa... 3point sempurna" teriak para gadis kembali.

"seperti bola basket itu." ujarnya lagi.

Gaara mendecih. keduanya kemudian meninggalkan lapangan, karena bell masuk telah berbunyi.

.

.

..

.

Hinata berjalan sendiri menyusuri koridor yang terlihat sepi. dia pulang terlambat hari ini karena tugas piket nya, Sasuke tak bisa menemaninya karena ia ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan bersama Itachi, ruangan koridor terlihat gelap ketika menjelang sore hari.

"tap.. tap.. tap.."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki ganda, ia merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya, perasaan cemas mulai menyelimuti hatinya, tak berani menengok ke belakang Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya cepat.

"tap"

"tap"

Hinata tau ada yang tidak beres, suara langkah kaki itu selalu berhenti ketika Hinata juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kami-sama, tenangkan aku"

Hinata terus berlari menjauh, bermaksud keluar dari sekolahnya yang mulai gelap, berharap ada seseorang yang dapat menolongnya, namun sayang, dewi fortuna sedang tak berpihak padanya saat ini, Hinata tak menemui satu orang pun untuk dapat ia mintai pertolongan. ia terus menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat tanpa melihat kebelakang, dan lagi semakin Hinata mempercepat langkahnya semakin cepat pula langkah orang yang mengejarnya.

"ddrrrtt.. ddrrtt.. ddrrttt..." (Suara ponsel Hinata bergetar)

_"Sasuke-kun Calling"_

"Sasuke tolong aku."

Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Hinata yang sedikit bergetar, dengan suara engahaan nafas yang memburu.

"Hinata?"

"Sasu,-... kyaaaa...,-"

"HINATAAAA!"

"tuut.. tut.. tutt"

Sasuke mencoba menghubungi kembali Hinata, namun usahanya sia-sia karena ponsel Hinata mati. Sasuke mendecih kesal. ia memukul dinding yang ada di sampingnya. tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke meninggalkan rapat, ia mengirim pesan pada Itachi bahwa Hinata sedang dalam bahaya, ia harus menolongnya dan tidak bisa kembali ke ruang rapat.

.

..

.

.

Hinata menampakan irish lavendernya, matanya membulat ketika ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya kini polos tanpa pakaian, ia menutup kembali tubuhnya dengan selimut. tangannya bergetar, tubuhnya dingin seketika.

cklek.

suara orang membuka pintu dapat di dengar Hinata sekarang, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. dan betapa tekejutnya ia ketika mendapati Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan kimono berbahan handuk, air yang mengalir dari ujung rambut Sasori menandakan bahwa ia tengah selesai mandi dan berkeramas, Sasori mengeringkan rambut merahnya dengan menggosok-gosokan handuk kecil pada kepalanya. Sasori menyeringai ketika melihat Hinata kini tengah terbangun dan duduk dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosanya sampai dengan bagian dadanya.

Sasori mendekat, menghampiri Hinata, Sasori dapat melihat tatapan Hinata kosong, tangan Hinata bergetar.

"kau sudah bangun Hime?"

Sasori duduk di kasur kingsize nya, hingga posisinya kini saling berhadapan dengan Hinata, tangan Sasori mencoba untuk mengelus pipi putih Hinata, namun dengan cepat Hinata menangkis tangan Sasori.

Sasori hanya tersenyum evil ketika tangannya di tepis Hinata kasar.

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku." tanya Hinata dengan pandangan kosong nya menatap dinding.

Sasori mendecih, "hanya melakukan hal yang wajar di lakukan oleh sepasang kekasih."

Hinata memandang Sasori dengan tatapan jijik.

"apa kau menodaiku Sasori-kun?"

"..."

"jawab aku"

"..."

Sasori melangkah menjauhi Hinata, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar isak tangis Hinata. ia berbalik dan kembali duduk di samping Hinata, menghapus air matanya.

"ku mohon Sasori-kun, katakan bahwa kau tidak melakukannya"

"..."

"kau tidak menodaiku kan Sasori-kun?"

Hinata menatap Sasori nanar. Sasori memeluk Hinata, membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Gomene Hime"

"..."

"aku terpaksa melakukannya, untuk merebutmu kembali dari Sasuke"

bisik Sasori di telinga Hinata, mata Hinata membulat tak percaya, ia kembali menangis, Sasori dapat mendengar isak tangis Hinata semakin dalam. Sasori semakin memperdalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"tenanglah, aku janji aku akan bertanggung jawab."

.

.

.

.

..

Sasuke membanting stir mobil nya frustasi, ia tak dapat menemukan Hinata, dilihatnya jam yang kini melingkar di tangan kirinya menunjukan waktu pukul 09.00 PM. kembali ia mencoba menghubingi Hinata. menekan tombol Hijau pada layar touchscreennya.

"The number you're..."

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH !"

.

.

.

...

.

Gaara menyeringai evil ketika mendengar suara siulan Sasori, ia yakin bahwa Sasori telah berhasil menjalankan rencana busuknya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sasori hanya menunjukan dua jempolnya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Gaara.

"kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saja?"

"kau gila, bagaimana jika dia hamil? kau ingin hak warisku dari keluarga Akasuna di coret?"

Gaara mendecih, "kau bisa memakai pelindung, seperti yang kau lakukan pada wanita-wanita lainnya."

Sasori tertawa mentah. "dia berbeda Gaara, kau tau aku sangat ingin menyibakan selimutnya ketika ia pingsan hanya untuk melihat tubuh polosnya saja, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tak tega melakukannya."

"tch.. kau naif."

"entahlah, padahal aku bisa saja melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"jadi bukan kau juga yang melepaskan pakaiannya?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku menyuruh maid untuk melakukannya."

"kenapa tidak menyuruhku?" Gaara menyeringai.

Sasori kembali tertawa mentah "kau ingin aku membunuhmu eh?"

Gaara kembali berdecih.

tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah merekam pembicaraan mereka, Ayame sengaja melakukan ini untuk mengancam Sasori agar ia mau mengikuti permintaannya untuk bersama Shion, walau bagaimana pun Ayame tak akan pernah rela Sasori bersama Hinata, ia masih tak bisa melupakan bagaimana Hinata dulu menamparnya dan mengguyur kepalanya dengan jus.

.

.

.

.

...

Hinata mengurung dirinya semalaman di kamar mandi dengan shower yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya, Hanabi terkejut ketika melihat Hinata terkulai lemas di kamar mandi kamarnya, sekujur tubuh Hinata menggigil, bibirnya membiru dan kulitnya pucat.

"Nejii-niiiii..."

Neji yang mendengar teriakan Hanabi segera mendatangi kamar Hinata.

"ada apa Hana,- eh Hinata?"

Neji segera membopong tubuh Hinata dan membaringkannya di kasur.

dengan cepat Neji menyuruh beberapa maid untuk mengganti pakaian Hinata dengan pakaian kering, sedangkan dirinya sibuk menghubungi dokter keluarga, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kesehatan Hinata.

.

..

"bagaimana keadaannya?"

"sepertinya dia mengalami syok berat."

"eh?"

"panasnya tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin karena dia telalu lelah, atau apakah terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya pada Hinata-sama? semacam kekerasan atau kejadian kriminal lainnya?"

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa tak pernah terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata.

"kita lihat keadaannya sampai besok pagi, jika keadaannya telah pulih kembali maka ia akan baik-baik saja, tetapi jika masih seperti ini, kita harus membawanya ke pengobatan psikologi untuk terapi."

Neji menunduk, "Arigatou."

.

..

"Nee-chan,,, kenapa begini? Nee-chan lihat aku? Nee-chan sadarlah nee-chan!"

Hanabi terisak ia menangis histeris karena Hinata yang terus tak bereaksi sama sekali, pandangannya kosong menatap pintu, tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali, sesekali air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya.

.

.

..

silau mentari yang masuk melalui jendela, membuat Hanabi terbangun, ia melihat jam menunjukan pukul 06.00 am. di lihatnya Hinata yang kini ada di sebelahnya, ia tersenyum ketika mendapati sang kakak tercintanya masih tertidur pulas.

"Hanabi, Nii-san tidak bisa menjaga Hinata, ada rapat penting yang harus di selesaikan hari ini, kau tidak keberatan kan untuk menjaga Hinata?"

"tidak apa-apa Neji-nii, aku sudah memutuskan tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini, kasian Nee-chan"

Neji mengacak rambut Hanabi lembut, "jaga Nee-chan mu baik-baik, Nii-san bergantung padamu."

Hanabi mengangguk.

"jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi Nee-chan, dan ingat jangan pernah menghubungu Tousan-sama."

"Hai, wakarimasta."

.

.

.

..

Sasuke melihat Neji melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan manshion Hyuuga, dengan cepat ia melajukan mobilnya memasuki Manshion Hyuuga, ia mengenakan seragam KHS lengkapnya, bermaksud menjemput Hinata sekolah bersama, Hanabi segera melihat dari jendela kamar Hinata ketika mendengar suara deruman mobil Sasuke dan bunyi klaksonnya. ia segera menemui Sasuke yang juga memasuki rumahnya.

"Saskuke-nii."

Sasuke segera berlari mendekati Hanabi ketika Hanabi memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-nii, Hinata-Nee sakit."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Hanabi, ia mengikuti Hanabi ketika Hanabi menuntunnya ke kamar Hinata. Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata kini terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya, matanya terpejam, nafasnya memburu.

"Nee-chan belum bangun."

Sasuke mendekati tempat tidur Hinata, ia memegang kening Hinata, mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"dari kapan dia seperti ini?"

"kemarin malam aku menemukan Nee-chan mengguyur tubuhnya di kamar mandi dengan shower yang sangat deras airnya, aku menemukannya duduk dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya yang telah basah kuyup karena guyuran shower, matanya sayu dan kulitnya pucat, bibir nya menggigil kedinginan sampe warnanya sedikit keunguan."

Sasuke menatap Hinata cemas. ia mengambil satu tangan Hinata dan menciumnya lembut.

"sudah menghubungi dokter?"

Hanabi mengangguk. "dokter bilang Nee-chan syok, tapi aku dan Nii-san tidak tau apa yang telah membuat Nee-chan seperti ini, Nee-chan jadi sering melamun dan tak merespon omongan aku ataupun Nii-san, pandangannya kosong dan sesekali air matanya mengalir, itu membuatku takut Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke memeluk Hanabi, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "jika sampai pagi ini Nee-chan bangun dan kondisinya masih seperti itu, dokter menyuruh membawanya ke pengobatan psikologi."

tangan Sasuke terkepal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melindungi Hinata.

"Gomene Hana-chan, aku tidak bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik, Gomene"

Hanabi terisak, Sasuke menghapus air matanya. "kau tidak sekolah eh?"

Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku akan menjaga Nee-chan"

"untuk saat ini, biarkan aku yang menjaga Hinata, kau sekolah saja, kau bisa menjaga Hinata kembali sepulang sekolah nanti."

"tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke-nii, bukankah Sasuke-nii harus sekolah juga?"

Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Hanabi lembut, "aku akan menjaga Hinata, ini sudah tanggung jawabku."

Hanabi tersenyum, ia kembali memeluk Sasuke "Arigatou Nii-san"

.

.

..

.

"kau yakin dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Sasori memandang Gaara cuek sambil mengunyah permen karetnya, "maksudmu?"

"Hinata, dia tidak masuk hari ini, ku dengar dia sakit."

Sasori mendecih, "Sasuke, apa dia juga tidak hadir hari ini?"

Gaara mengangguk. "dia pasti sedang menemaninya sekarang"

tangan Sasori terkepal, ia menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya, emosi.

"pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menemuinya, kau tau rumahnya dimana?"

Gaara terkekeh.

"kau sadar dengan yang kau ucapkan?"

"..."

"kau ingin menjenguk korban yang telah kau perkosa." Gaara kembali terkekeh, membuat Sasori mendecih kesal.

"lalu? aku harus diam saja dan membiarkannya dengan pria lain hah !"

lagi Gaara terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasori yang menurutnya bodoh.

"Baka !"

"eh?"

"kau tau bagaimana dulu Hinata menjadi kekasih Sasuke?"

"..."

"dia terpaksa menerima Sasuke karena Sasuke mengancam akan mengeluarkan sahabatnya"

"eh? jadi mereka pacaran karena,-"

"yah.. Sasuke mengincar Hinata sejak dulu, sebelum Hinata pergi ke belanda, Hinata tidak menyukai Sasuke karena Sasuke kasar, Sasuke mengeluarkan sahabatnya dari KHS karena mencoba menolong Hinata dari bullyan nya, Hinata tidak terima sahabatnya di keluarkan, dia akhirnya menyerah untuk melawan Sasuke, dia datang sendiri pada Sasuke dan berlutut memohon untuk mengembalikan sahabatnya kembali, sasuke menyetujui dengan syarat Hinata harus menjadi kekasihnya."

"..."

"namun, setelah mereka lama bersama, Sasuke banyak berubah, tch.. dan itu yang membuatku membencinya sekarang."

"begitu kah?"

"ku rasa kau paham dengan maksudku menceritakan ini."

Sasori menyeringai evil. "jika Hinata menerima cinta Sasuke hanya karena ancamannya, maka aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

.

..

.

"Sa- Sasuke.."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, ia dapat mendengnar suara Hinata yang sedikit parau.

"Hinata?"

"kenapa disini?"

"kau sakit? apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"..."

"apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke sendu, tangisan mulai kembali membasahi wajah pucatnya, Sasuke semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, ia memeluk Hinata, menenangkannya.

"aku bersamamu Hime, ada apa denganmu?"

"aku ingin menyusul kaachan saja Sasuke, aku merindukannya."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang Hinata katakan. ia melepaskan pelukannya menatap Hinata penuh curiga.

"apa yang kau katakan? sadarlah Hinata?"

"..."

Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata erat, Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

..

.

Sakura,Ino,Naruto dan juga Sai bermaksud untuk menjenguk Hinata, khawatir dengan kondisi keadaan Hinata yang sudah tiga hari tidak masuk, Sasuke yang terus mengurusi Hinata selama sakit juga tidak masuk, dia merasa kondisi Hinata saat ini lebih penting daripada sekolahnya.

"ayolah Hime, sedikit lagi."

"aku kenyang Sasuke, kenapa kau terus memaksaku?"

"kau baru saja memakannya 3 sendok."

"tapi aku sudah sangat kenyang Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kondisi Hinata yang semakin hari semakin stabil, dan lagi sikap manjanya membuat Sasuke semakin menyayanginya.

"aku tidak mau, kau saja yang minum."

Sasuke mendecih ketika Hinata menolak obat yang di berikannya.

"bagaimana kau akan sembuh, jika kau masih seperti ini?"

"..."

"ayolah Hime, jangan seperti playgroup"

"bahkan saat aku sakit, kau tetap pemaksa."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengambil bebrapa butir pil yang di berikan Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ketika Hinata meminum obat yang di berikannya, ia kemudian mengecup kening Hinata lembut.

"tidurlah."

.

.

..

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman manshion Hyuuga, Sasuke yang mendengar suara deruman itu segera melihat dari arah jendela, kedua onyxnya menemukan Naruto yang keluar dari dalam mobil ferrari orange nya bersama Sakura yang juga keluar dari pintu kursi depan dan Sai bersama Ino yang keluar dari pintu kursi belakang. mereka bersama-sama memasuki kediaman Hyuuga, Sasuke melirik Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas, ia mencium kening Hinata sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menemui Naruto,Sakura,Sai dan Ino.

.

..

.

"Uchiha-sama ada,-

sang maid menghentikan kata-katanya ketika Sasuke melewatinya datar, tanpa menghiraukan perkataannya.

.

..

Sasuke perlahan menuruni tangga dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukan ke dalam sakuk celana jins nya, pandangan onyxnya menangkap ke empat temannya yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil berbincang-bincang.

"eh, Sasuke-kun"

kata Ino dengan pandangannya yang tertuju pada tangga yang kini sedang di turuni Sasuke, Sakura,Naruto dan Sai mengikuti kemana arah mata Ino melihat, mereka menemukan Sasuke yang menatap mereka datar, langkahnya terus berjalan mendekati keempatnya.

"kami ingin menjenguk Hinata."

Sai mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"boleh kami bertemu dengannya Sasuke-kun." timpal Ino yang berada di samping Sai.

"dia sedang tidur karena baru saja meminum obat." balas Sasuke datar.

"begitu yah." Ino terlihat kecewa atas jawaban Sasuke.

"kami akan menunggu sampai Hinata bangun."

kali ini Naruto yang berbicara, ia perlahan mendekati Sasuke sampe dirinya dan Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa centi, kedua shappire itu menatap onyx yang kini menatapnya datar.

"terserah."

.

..

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kaki nya, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati Hinata kini tengah berada 3 anak tangga di atasnya.

"Hinata?" tanya Sasuke kaget

"ada tamu yah? kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Sasuke terdiam, Hinata kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga melewati Sasuke, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"kau harus istirahat Hime"

"aku ingin bertemu mereka Sasuke."

perlahan Hinata melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke di tangannya, ia kemudian menuruni anak tangga satu persatu Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Sakura,Naruto,Sai dan juga Ino.

"Hinata?" Sakura berlari dan memeluk Hinata ketika Hinata berada di ruang tengah.

"kau sakit apa? kita mengkhawatirkanmu." ucapnya lagi sambil terus memeluk Hinata.

"Sakura benar, kita semua mengkhawawtirkan mu." Sai berkata seraya tersenyum.

"aku merindukan kalian, arigatou telah menjenguk ku."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata memebuat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"kau harus istirahat Hime." kembali ia berbicara sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"aku bosan di kamar terus Sasuke, aku ingin bersama teman-temanku."

Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke, Sasuke diam, tak berani memaksa Hinata.

.

...

..

sebuah ferrari merah tengah mengamati manshion Hyuuga yang kini berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berhenti.

"sudah cukup?"

"jadi ini kediamannya?"

"..."

"ferrari blue dark dan orange?"

"Naruto dan Sasuke berada disana."

"begitu kah?"

"..."

"kita pergi Gaara."

.

..

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata kembali ceria dengan kedatangan teman-temannya, ia bisa kembali mendengar tawanya dan senyum indah di wajahnya, tak ingin ekspresi wajahnya di ketahui teman-temannya ia menutup wajahnya dengan koran.

"Hinata-chan, sepertinya kita harus segera pulang, hari sudah gelap." ujar Naruto sambil melihat ke arah jendela, mengamati perubahan cuaca.

"Naruto benar, kita harus pulang Hinata, kami menunggumu di sekolah." Sakura kembali memeluk Hinata di ikuti Ino.

"cepatlah sembuh Hinata." kata Ino yang ikut memeluk Hinata.

"Arigatou mina."

..

..

.

Hinata dan Sasuke mengantar teman-temannya sampai di depan pintu, Hinata melambaikan tangannya ketika Naruto melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Manshion Hyuuga.

"apa?" tanya Hinata ketus ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"kau senang hm?"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya "ku rasa aku merindukan Suasana sekolah."

"masuk lah, angin sore tak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Sasuke merangkul pundak Hinata, mengajaknya masuk.

"aku ingin masuk sekolah besok Sasuke."

"hm?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran.

"aku sudah sehat kan?"

"apa Neji akan mengizinkanmu?"

"dia pasti mengizinkannya jika kau juga mengizinkanku."

"..."

"Sasuke?" Hinata memelas.

"dengan satu syarat"

"apa?"

"kau harus meminum obatnya teratur dan makan yang banyak"

Hinata tertawa geli, membuat Sasuke kembali memandangnya heran

"baiklah." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya centil dan membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis.

.

.

..

.

Sasori menyeringai evil ketika melihat Hinata turun dari mobil ferrari bule dark Sasuke, Hinata perlahan berjalan memasuki kelasnya bersama Sasuke, tangan nya melingkar di tangan kiri Sasuke, kemesraan mereka membuat para siswi KHS di dera patah hati karena pangeran sekolah mereka kini tengah mempunyai pujaan hatinya.

"sepertinya mereka terlihat saling mencintai." ujar Gaara datar.

"..."

"kapan kau akan memulai aksimu?" tanya nya lagi

"entahlah." jawab Sasori cuek, sambil meludahkan permen karet yang di kunyah nya ke tong sampah.

..

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, waktu kalian mengganti pakaian kalian hanya 15 menit, jika dalam waktu 15 menit ada yang terlambat sampai di lapangan, maka hukuman sebagai konsekuensinya, waktu di mulai dari sekarang."

"prriiiiittttt !" Guy meniupkan peluitnya sambil menekan stopwatch yang ada di tangannya, semua anak-anak penghuni 2b segera mengganti pakaiannya, untuk para siswa mengganti pakaian mereka di luar kelas, sedangkan yang siswi mengganti di dalam kelas dengan menutupi semua jedela dengan tirai.

.

..

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya ketika para siswi tengah selesai berganti pakaian, ia menghampiri Hinata yang kini tengah duduk bersama Ino dan Sakura.

"kenapa mengganti pakaianmu?"

"eh?"

"kau masih sakit Hime, kenapa begitu keras kepala?"

"Sasu,-"

"jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, apa yang harus aku katakan pada Neji?"

"..."

"tolong, untuk kali ini dengarkan perkataanku Hinata."

Sasuke menjauhi Hinata, ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelasnya.

"apa yang di katakan Sasuke-kun benar Hinata, kondisimu belum pulih total, kau tidak seharusnya mengikuti olahraga ini." ujar Ino menasehati diikuti anggukan dari Sakura.

.

..

.

.

Hinata merasa bosan ketika ia hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya bermain olahraga di lapangan, bagaimana tidak seru Guya sensei merupakan sensei yang unik, ia selalu membuat game agar murid-muridnya tidak bosan mengikuti pelajarannya. bosan hanya duduk saja di pinggir lapangan, Hinata kemudian berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Sasori berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sasori-kun?"

Sasori menyeringai, langkahnya mendekati Hinata yang terus memundurkan langkahnya.

"Arrgghhhh..." erang Hinata ketika Sasori mencengkram tangannya kasar.

"mau lari kemana hm?"

"le- lepaskan aku Saso,- aarggghhh..."

kembali Hinata mengerang kesakitan karena Sasori semakin menguatkan pegangan tangannya.

Sasori menyeret Hinata hingga keduanya kini berada di gudang sekolah yang sepi.

"Bruuukkkk !" Sasori memebanting pintunya kasar dan menguncinya.

Hinata berlari sambil mencoba untuk membuka pintu gudang itu kembali namun Sasori telah menguncinya dan itu membuat usahanya sia-sia.

"tolooonggggg... heii siapapun di luar tolong aku.." teriak Hinata sambil terus menggedor-gedor pintunya mencoba untuk mencari pertolongan.

kembali Sasori menarik Hinata dan menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Sasori menyeringai melihat wajah Hinata yang ketakutan karenanya, tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipi Hinata dan membelainya lembut.

"kenapa takut? bukankah kita pernah melakukannya eh?"

Sasori semakin menghimpit tubuh Hinata dengan tubuhnya, ia mencium Hinata paksa, membuat Hinata meronta, menolak setiap sentuhannya.

"lepas kan Saso,- mmhh..."

Sasori mengunci teriakan Hinata dengan ciumannya, tangannya menekan tekuk leher Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

..

..

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas bermain basketnya ketika ia tak melihat Hinata di tempat duduk yang berada di pinggir lapangan, kedua onyxnya mengabsen seluruh keadaan sekitar, mencoba menemukan gadis bersurai indigo.

.

..

.

puas mencium Hinata, Sasori kini beralih menciumi lehernya dan membuat kissmark disana.

"le- lepaskan Sa-saori ku mohon."

Isak tangis Hinata tak di dengarnya, ia terus mencumbu Hinata, sampai tangannya mulai berani mencoba untuk membuka kancing seragam Hinata satu persatu.

.

..

.

Sasuke melempar bolanya kasar, perasaan buruk di rasakannya saat ini, sudah 30 menit Hinata tak juga kembali ke lapangan. ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan lapangan, mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata.

.

..

"Jangan ku mohon Sa- Sasori." Hinata terkulai lemas, kedua kaki nya seolah tak mampu lagi menompang tubuhnya, ia perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya hingga berjongkok. tangannya menutupi tubuhnya yang sedikit terbuka karena Sasori memaksa membuka kancingnya, Sasori berjongkok, menyejajarkan.

"kenapa menangis?" tanya nya sambil mengambil dagu Hinata, menginginkan Hinata membalas tatapannya.

"..."

"bukankah kau masih kekasihku? apa salah jika aku menginginkan ciuman darimu eh?"

Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasori, ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasori kasar, dan ketika Sasori lengah kesempatan itu di gunakan Hinata untuk melarikan diri, Hinata menaiki bangku dan mencoba untuk memanjat jendela, namun Sasori dengan cepat menarik kakinya hingga Hinata limbung dan jatuh di pelukannya, Hinata meronta ketika Sasori menggendongnya, Sasori membaringkan tubuh Hinata di lantai dan menindihnya, kedua tangan Hinata ia kunci di samping kiri dan kanan bahu Hinata.

kembali ia menciumi Hinata, memaksanya untuk bercumbu.

"ddrrtt... drrttt.. ddrrrtt.."

Sasori berdecih kesal ketika ponselnya bergetar, ia perlahan bangun dan merogoh sakunya.

_Gaara calling_

"apa yang kau lakukan baka ! kembali sebelum kau ketauan pihak sekolah, atau kau akan mati."

"..."

"tuutt.. tuutt.. tuutt..."

Sasori kembali memasukan ponselnya, ia menyerinagi ketika melihat Hinata meringkuk di pojokan, menjauhinya dengan kedua lutut yang di peluk kedua tangannya, Sasori mengambil bubble mint di dalam saku blezzernya dengan santainya, Hinata menatapnya sinis, Sasori mendekati Hinata sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

"makanlah, kau akan merasa tenang, santai saja okey?" ujarnya sambil memberikan Hinata permen bubble mintnya, tak membalas perkataan Sasori, Hinata membuang muka.

Sasori hanya berdecih ketika Hinata kembali mencuekannya, ia perlahan berjalan menuju pintu gudang dan membuka kuncinya.

"tanda yang ku buat di lehermu menandakan bahwa kau masih miliku Hime, katakan itu pada Uchiha Sasuke." katanya kembali seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

..

..

.

**TBC.**

**Gomeneee... lama terus updatenyaaa... reviewnya ko semakin sedikit sihh ,... ngga suka aahh jadi gak semangat deh nulisnya (author mengerucutkan bibirnya hihihi)**

**yosh review lagi yaaa mina-san .,. buat saya untuk terus semangat menulis fict ini**

**arigatou untuk yang udah review.. kalian semua penyemangatku ...**

**jaaa.. mata nee :)**

**~Lavenderviolletta.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Trouble Makers"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Hinata menghentikan isak tangisnya saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati jendela, takut jika Sasori kembali, namun irish lavendernya menangkap seeorang pria berambut raven yang tengah mencari seseorang.

"Sasuke." lirihnya.

tak ingin kondisi nya di ketahui Sasuka saat ini, Hinata menutup kembali pintu gudang yang sebelumnya terbuka, takut jika Sasuke menemukannya.

"tap.. tap.. tap.."

"kami-sama, jangan biarkan dia menemukanku." lirih Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke mengamati keadaan sekeliling, langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu gudang yang tertutup rapat, tangannya perlahan menyentuh knop pintu berdaun dua itu, bermaksud membukanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghentikan tangannya ketika ia mendengar suara Kakashi memanggilnya.

"bukankah sekarang pelajaranku? untuk apa kau masih disana?"

Sasuke berbalik, ia menatap Kakashi yang juga menatapnya.

"ganti pakaianmu dan segera masuk kelas."

Sasuke melirik pintu itu kembali, "mungkin Hinata sudah di kelas pikirnya."

menuruti keinginan Kakashi ia kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi menuju lokernya untuk mengganti pakaian olahraganya dengan seragam.

"Arigatou Sensei." Hinata menghapus tetesan air matanya, ia merapihkan pakaiannya dan kembali memasuki kelas. "aku harus sudah ada di kelas sebelum Sasuke kembali ucapnya lagi."

.

..

.

Hinata tersenyum manis saat Sasuke kini duduk di sampingnya.

"dari mana saja? kau tau aku mencarimu?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

Hinata kembali tersenyum mendengar sederatan pertanyaan dari Sasuke yang sudah ia prediksi sebelumnya.

"Gomene Sasuke-kun, aku sedikit pusing dan mengistirahatkannya di ruang kesehatan."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, curiga. "benarkah?"

"hm"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku mencarimu kesana, tapi kau tidak ada."

"mungkin aku sedang di toilet."

"..."

"sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja Sasuke."

"kau kenapa? tanya nya lagi sambil memegangi leher Hinata yang di tempel plester dan perban."

"eh?"

"kau luka?"

"serangga beracun menyerangku ketika aku di toilet, tapi tenang saja, tim medis telah membantuku untuk mengeluarkan racunnya."

"lain kali, jangan membuatku cemas lagi."

"eh?"

"kau harus memberitahuku jika kau akan pergi, jangan membuatku bingung mencarimu."

Hinata kembali tersenyum, "Hai wakarimasta Uchiha-san."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mengacak puncak rambut Hinata lembut.

.

..

.

Sasori mendecih kesal ketika ia mendengar pembicaraan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"kau pandai berakting Hime."

Gaara melirik sepupunya, Sasori melepaskan benda kecil yang melingkar di telinganya, semacam alat pendengar suara.

"apa yang kau dengar?"

"dia mencoba menutupinya dari Sasuke."

"bukankah itu jadi semakin mudah untukmu?"

"kau benar, dia takut Sasuke mengetahuinya, dan ini membuatku semangat untuk terus mengancamnya."

"tak sia-sia memasang penyadap suara di bawah mejanya."

Sasori terkekeh.

"kau begitu bersikeras menginginkannya eh?"

"dia miliku, apa salah jika aku merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya jadi miliku?"

Gaara mendecih, "dia angel, tapi kenapa yang menginginkannya selalu devil?"

Sasori melirik Gaara, ia terkekeh.

"Sasuke, dia jauh lebih evil daripada kau sebelumnya, tapi wanita itu mengubahnya."

Sasori kembali terkekeh.

"dan jika kau mendapatkannya kembali, apa kau akan menjadi angel sepertinya?"

Sasori berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia menggelembungkan permen karet nya dan menghancurkannya kembali.

"mungkin saja."

Gaara mendecih sebal, "sudah kuduga." ucapnya

"dan jika dia kembali bersamaku, Sasuke akan kembali menjadi evil dan dia bisa menjadi rekanmu kembali kan?"

Gaara tertawa evil, "baka !"

"bukankah kau hanya ingin berteman dengan seseorang y ang berjiwa evil eh?"

Gaara terkekeh, Sasori menyeringai.

"kau pantas bersama Shion."

Gaara kembali berdecih, "sorry boy, she's not my type."

Sasori tertawa mentah, mengingatkan akan dirinya yang dulu pernah mengatakan hal yang sama.

.

..

.

"Arigatou Sasuke"

"aku ada rapat bersama Itachi, sepertinya akan pulang larut."

Hinata mengenggukan kepalanya

"kau di rumah saja, jangan kemana-mana."

Hinata tertawa geli

"..."

"aku bukan anak kecil Sasuke."

"aku tau, tapi firasatku selalu buruk jika membiarkanmu sendiri."

"sore ini aku akan ke toko buku, letaknya hanya beberapa rumah dari rumahku Sasuke."

"jangan pergi sendiri, kau bisa mengajak Neji atau Hanabi bersamamu kan?"

Hinata kembali tertawa

"Neji-nii pulang larut, Hanabi ada pelatihan judo sampai malam juga."

"kalau begitu ajaklah Sakura,Ino,Sai atau temanmu yang lainnya."

"Sakura dia ada kencan bersama Naruto sore ini, sedangkan Ino dia menemani Sai mengurusi beberapa proyek kerjasama toko bunga nya dan Galeri milik Sai."

"..."

Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata ketika Hinata keluar dari mobilnya

"kalau begitu jangan membawa mobil sendiri, kau harus mengajak supir atau maid bersamamu."

Hinata tersenyum, Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium kening Hinata lembut.

"ananta aishite Hime"

.

.

..

.

"kesempatan itu datang lagi."

"hm?"

"dia sore ini akan keluar sendirian, bukankah itu kesempatan."

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? memaksanya lagi?"

"aku ingin menjadikan dia miliku sore ini."

Gaara terkekeh, "percaya diri sekali."

"TIDAK AKAN ! aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu !"

Sasori dan Gaara melirik kebelakang ketika mendapati suara teriakan seseorang

"Ayame?" Gaara menautkan alisnya heran

"apa masalahmu?" tanya Sasori datar.

"aku tidak sudi kau bersama dengan nya, dia itu musuhku Saso-nii"

Sasori mendecih, "berteman saja kalau begitu, simple kan?"

Gaara terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sasori

"Sepertinya dia sangat menginginkan kau bersama Shion."

Gaara menimpali, membuat Sasori kembali berdecih kesal

"jika aku tidak mau, kau bisa apa eh?"

Ayame mengeluarkan alat perekam suaranya, ia kemudian menekan tombol play, memutar isi rekaman yang merupakan pembicaraan antara Sasori dan Gaara tempo hari.

"sudah cukup kah?"

Ayame mematikan rekamannya, "ku rasa kalian akan mengerti inginku saudara twince red ku" Ayame menyeringai, ia memasukan kembali rekamannya ke dalam tas nya dan menutup tas nya rapat.

"aku bisa saja memberikan ini pada Sasuke, dan habislah kalian."

Sasori berdecih kesal. "berhenti Ayame"

Ayame menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia berbalik, matanya membulat ketika mendapati Gaara dan juga Sasori berada di kanan kirinya.

"a- apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"berani sekali, mengancamku eh?"

"..."

"jangan karena kau pikir kau adalah saudara sepupuku, kita tak bisa kasar terhadapmu eh?"

"aarrggggg...!" Ayame mengerang kesakitan ketika Sasori mencengkram tangannya dan membanting tubuhnya kasar hingga ia tersungkur.

Gaara mengambil tas Ayame paksa dan menumpahkan semua isinya, ia mengambil rekaman itu dan menghancurkannya tepat di depan Ayame.

"senjatamu hancur." timpal Gaara sambil terus menginjaknya.

Ayame menyeringai, ia tertawa sinis. membuat Sasori dan Gaara terdiam.

"BAKA !" ucapnya.

"..."

"..."

"kalian pikir aku bodoh hah? aku telah mengcopy rekaman itu bahkan sampai puluhan." Ayame kembali terkekeh, membuat Sasori menatapnya murka.

"brengsek !"

"plaaakkk !" Sasori menampar Ayame kasar, membuat Ayame harus meneteskan darah di sudut bibirnya.

Ayame berdiri, "tampar saja sesukamu eh? jika kau ingin bunuh, bunuh saja !"

ucapnya lagi.

"kau Gila !" Sasori mengacak rambutnya prustasi.

"kau harusnya berada di pihak kita Ayame, kenapa kau membela Sasuke?!" Gaara tetap bersikap dingin.

"karena aku tidak mau Sasori-nii bersama Hinata, aku tidak mau wanita itu menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita."

"jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"aku ingin Sasori-nii bersama Shion-chan, dan aku akan membakar semua rekamannya."

"heii ! kau gila hah? aku hanya mencintai Hinata, dan kau ingin aku bersama wanita itu hah ? !"

"terserah kau, jika kau tak ingin rekaman itu tersebar, aku ingin kau bersama Shion."

"turuti saja keinginannya untuk saat ini Sasori."

"Aaaarrrrggghhhhhh !" Sasori berteriak prustasi.

Ayame menuliskan sebuah alamat restoran di secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Gaara.

"aku telah atur jadwal kencanmu bersama Shion-chan sore ini, jangan terlambat !"

"apa?" Sasori kesal

"sore ini?" Gaara meyakinkan.

"itu terserah kau Saso-nii, jika tak ingin rekaman itu menyebar, datanglah, buat Shion-chan senang malam ini."

"Kauuu..." Geram Sasori.

"Sasori akan datang, aku pastikan."

Sasori menatap Gaara heran, membuatnya kembali menjambak rambut merahnya.

"kalian brengsek !"

Ayame tersenyum sinis sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasori.

.

"kau tau sore ini aku akan menemui Hinata? lalu kenapa kau menyetujuinya hah?" bentak Sasori.

"tenangkan pikiranmu, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini."

"AAarrrgggghhhh... Praankkkk !" Sasori melempar gelas kristal yang ada di meja kesal.

"lalu? aku harus menjadi budak Ayame dan Shion eh?"

"kita butuh sebuah trik untuk menghadapi wanita-wanita seperti itu."

"apa maksudmu Gaara?"

"untuk sementara kita ikuti saja keinginan mereka dan menunggu sampai dimana mereka lengah dan kita yang berbalik menyerang."

.

..

.

"kau akan menjadi miliku Sasori."

Shion menyeringai sambil memasukan serbuk putih ke dalam minuman Sasori, ia mengaduknya dan menaruhnya kembali di meja.

Sasori kembali dari kamar mandi, ia terlihat sangat bosan kencan bersama wanita yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, tak memperdulikan Shion, Sasori malah asik dengan ponsel yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Sasori-kun, pesanannya sudah datang, kenapa tidak di minum?"

Sasori melihat wine yang kini ada di atas mejanya, ia melihat Shion yang tengah mengangkat gelas nya, mengajaknya minum.

"cheers" ujar Shion sambil mengangkat gelasnya dan meminumnya perlahan, tak menjawab Sasori hanya meneguk wine nya hingga setengahnya dan menaruhnya kembali.

Shion tersenyum evil ketika Sasori mulai merasakan pusing di kepalanya, perlahan Shion mendekati Sasori, memeluk pundaknya.

"kenapa Sasori-kun?"

"..." Sasori hanya menunduk, tak menjawab pertanyaan Shion.

"kau sakit? " tanya nya lagi.

Sasori perlahan mengankat kepalanya, pandangannya kabur, ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Shion dengan jelas.

"hmm.. bagaimana jika kita ke bartander? kau suka dance floor?"

"terserah kau saja."

Shion menyeringai, Sasori berdiri, ia menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menutupi rasa pusingnya. mungkin alkohol yang di minumnya terlalu keras pikirnya, ia merogoh saku celana jins nya dan mengambil bubble mint, Shion tersenyum tipis melihat Sasori mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Sasori-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"katakan saja."

"kenapa kau sangat menyukai sekali permen karet?"

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya, ia memandang Shion sambil terus mangunyah permen karetnya.

"karena permen karet berbeda dari permen-permen lainnya, ia bisa di permainkan,dan di hancurkan sesuka hati, bahkan jika rasanya sudah tak manis lagi dan bosan mengunyahnya tinggal membuang nya seperti sampah sama halnya dengan wanita."

"waw.."

Sasori menyeringai, Shion tersenyum hambar.

"ku dengar kau menyukaiku."

Shion terkekeh, "memang benar, aku sangat menyukaimu Sasori-kun."

Shion melingkarkan tangannya pada tangan Sasori dan membenamkan kepalanya disana.

"jika benar, jangan salahkan aku jika aku memperlakukanmu layaknya aku mempermainkanmu seperti permen karet."

Shion terkekeh lagi, "aku tidak peduli, aku akan menjadi permen karet yang tak bisa kau buang."

Sasori mendecih, keduanya terus memasuki area bartender, gemerlap lampu disko yang berwarna warni dan bekerlap-kerlip menyilaukan mata, DJ terus memainkan musik disko nya, memeriahkan suasana, Shion mengajak Sasori turun ke dance floor, Sasori merasakan kepalanya semakin berat, namun hal ini membuatnya semakin asik menari bersama Shion, Shion mulai berani bersikap agresif, ia memeluk Sasori dan menciumi lehernya, Sasori yang terbawa suasana merespon setiap sentuhan Shion, mereka akhirnya berpagutan mesra di area dance floor.

.

.

..

Shion membopong Sasori yang telah benar-benar mabuk, Shion chek-in di sebuah hotel tak jauh dari tempat makan malamnya bersama Sasori, ia membaringkan Sasori diatas kasur king size dan menyelimutinya, Sasori terus mengigau tidak karuan, Shion hanya menyeringai melihat keadaan Sasori sekarang, ia membuka sepatu Sasori dan menaruhnya di lantai, udara panas malam ini membuat Shion ingin membersihkan tubuhnya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba tangan Sasori menariknya hingga dirinya jatuh diatas tubuh Sasori.

"jangan pergi Hime."

Shion tersipu atas sanjungan Sasori, dia tersanjung karena Sasori memanggilnya Hime.

"aku disini Saso-kun." Balasnya sambil mencium bibir Sasori lembut.

"rambutmu,matamu,bibirmu,wajahmu semuanya indah Hime."

Shion kembali tersenyum senang, ia melumat bibir Sasori dan di balas juga oleh Sasori hingga keduanya saling berpagutan.

"malam ini kau miliku Hime."

"yah sayang, aku milikmu selamanya." Balasnya lagi.

"aku sangat mencintaimu Hime,tapi kenapa kau bersama si brengsek Sasuke? Kau tau aku jauh-jauh mengejarmu ke jepang hanya untuk membawamu kembali ke belanda bersamaku."

Shion membulatkan matanya kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasori.

"jadi kau mencintai Hinata hah?"

"aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Hinata hime." Sasori menciium Shion kembali, kesal karena bukan dirinya yang sedari tadi di puji Sasori, Shion berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Sasori kasar.

"dia.. selalu merebut apa yang ku inginkan." Geram Shion dalam hati.

Langkah Shion terhenti kembali ketika Sasori memeluknya dari belakang dan menjjatuhkannya pada kasur elastis itu.

"lepaskan aku Sasori."

"tidak Hime ! mungkin tadi siang kau bisa lolos dariku, tapi malam ini aku akan menjadikamu miliku seutuhnya."

"plaakkk... !"

"aku Shion, bukan Hinata brengsek !"

"tch."

"..."

Sasori mendecih, mendapat tamparan kasar dari tangan Shion.

"jangan kau sebut nama wanita itu di hadapanku Hime, aku tak sudi mendengarnya."

"apa?"

"kau tau, aku sore ini bberkencan dengannya karena Ayame memaksaku akan memberikan rekaman itu pada Sasuke, dan kau tau? Berada di samping wanita itu membuatku muak."

Shion berdecih kesal, "dan kau menciumi wanita itu sedari tadi baka !."

"kau mabuk Hime, aku hanya menciumu aku tak ingin menyentuh wanita lain, aku hanya ingin kau."

"jangan Saso,-"

Kata-kata Shion terpotong ketika Sasori mengunci mulutnya dengan ciumannya, Sasori benar-benar mengira bahwa wanita yang tengah bersamanya malam ini adalah Hinata.

..

.

.

Silau mentari membuat Sasori membuka matanya, ia menggeliat, perlahan ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, namun betapa kagetnya ia saat menyadari bahwa tubuhnya kini tak berpakaian sedikitpun, ia melirik ke samping dan mendapatkan Shion yang juga tertidur pulas tanpa pakaian bersamanya.

"tch.. apa yang ku lakukan bersamanya." Gerutunya, ia menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Shion perlahan terbangun, ia menatap Sasori yang kini menundukan kepalanya.

"ohayou Sasori-kun."

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam Shion?"

Shion terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sasori yang menurutnya bodoh, "kau yang memaksaku Sasori, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Sasori mendecih, ia memunguti baju nya yang berserakan di lantai.

..

.

.

Sasori membanting pintu kelas kasar saat memasuki kelasnya, ia menggebrak mejanya, tatapannya tajam menatap Gaara.

"are you okey?" tanya Gaara.

"aku di jebak oleh wanita sialan itu."

"..."

"aku, tidur bersamanya Gaara."

Gaara terkekeh, membuat Sasori mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

"kau pikir ini lucu hah?"

"selamat, kau akan menjadi ayah." Goda nya kembali.

"brengsek !"

Sasori menghempaskan tubuh Gaara kasar, "apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Gaara."

"segera jalankan aksimu, untuk saat ini kau tak punya banyak waktu, dan bawa Hinata pulang bersamamu."

.

..

.

"kyaaaa..." Hinata berteriak Histeris saat Sasori menariknya ketika ia tengah berkaca di toilet wanita.

"Sasori-kun?"

"Hinata, kau harus ikut kembali ke belanda bersamaku."

"apa?"

"kita akan menikah disana, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ku lakukan padamu, juga untuk menjadi ayah dari bayi ini." Ujar Sasori sambil menelus perut Hinata lembut, namun dengan cepat Hinata menangkis tangannya kasar.

"aku tidak hamil, kau Gila Sasori !"

Sasori kembali menarik Hinata saat Hinata akan meninggalkannya.

"bagaimana jika Sasuke tau bahwa kauu sudah tak suci lagi, apa dia masih akan peduli terhadapmu eh? Dan jika aku ke belanda dalam waktu dekat ini? Dan ternyata kau mengandung anaku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan eh?"

Hinata terdiam, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"aku tidak ingat apapun kejadian malam itu, dan aku tidak merasakan sakit, aku pikir aku masih suci karena aku tidak merasa melakukannya bersamamu Sasori."

Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasori sendirian, kembali Sasori mengejar Hinata, ia menarik kembali tangan Hinata dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada dinding sekolah, kedua tangannya mengunci pergerakan Hinata.

"kenapa kau begitu keras kepala eh? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"

"..."

Sasori mengambil dagu Hinata, menginginkan lavender itu menatapnya.

"Jawab aku Hinata !"

"aku tidak mencintaimu Sasori, tidak ada lagi perasaanku padamu sejak kejadian 2 tahun lalu."

Sasori berdecih, "kau malu mempunyai kekasih seorang mafia eh?"

"..."

"aku telah berhenti dari organisasi itu Hinata, dan yang aku inginkan hanyalah bersamamu."

"Gomene Saso-kun, tapi aku mencintai Sasuke."

"buuugghhhh.. !"

Sasori memukul kasar dinding tepat di samping wajah Hinata, kesal karena Hinata mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak ingin di dengarnya.

"kau tidak bisa pergi sebelum urusan ini selesai."

"apa lagi? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?"

"jangan sampai aku memaksamu dengan kasar Hime."

"eh? Saso umhh..."

Sasori mencium Hinata paksa, kedua tangannya merobek baju seragam Hinata sehingga memperlihatkan kulit Hinata yang mulus, ia terus menggerayangi tubuh Hinata dan terus menciumnya paksa.

"jangan Saso,- mmhhh.."

Hinata terisak, air matanya mengalir di pipinya, sementara Sasori terus melakukan aksinya tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang kini tengah menangis.

"buuugghhhhh...!" Sasuke menarik kasar tubuh Sasori dari Hinata dan memukul wajanya kasar.

"brengsek ! apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah ? !"

Sasuke terus memukuli Sasori kasar, murka karena melihat Sasori mencumbu kekasihnya.

Hinata meringis, ia menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang sobek dengan kedua tangannya.

"apa salah? Jika aku mencumbu wanitaku sendiri eh?"

Sasuke semakin murka mendengar perkataan Sasori, ia mencengkram kerah Sasori kasar.

"apa maksudmu hah?"

"tanya sendiri saja padanya, aku heran, kenapa dia menangis, yang padahal kita pernah melakukan lebih dari itu tanpa memakai satu helai pakaianpun." Sasori menyeringai penuh kemenangan membuat Sasuke murka. Sasuke terus memukuli Sasori kasar hingga darah segar bercucuran.

"berhenti Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan pukulannya, ia mmelirik Hinata yang tengah menangis menatapnya.

"kau hanya akan membunuhnya, baka !." ujar Hinata kembali sambil menghapus air matanya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Sasori, ia mendekati Hinata perlahan, tangannya merangkul Hinata bermaksud untuk menggendongnya. Namun Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke.

"jangan menyentuhku Sasuke."

"..."

"aku, aku terlalu kotor untuk kau lindungi."

Hinata terisak, ia perlahan berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"jangan mengikutiku lagi Sasuke." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke,

"mulai hari ini, aku bukanlah siapamu."

"apa maksudmu Hinata?"

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya

"Hinata?"

"..."

"berhenti"

"..."

"BERHENTI HINATAA !"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, Hinata mentap Sasuke sendu, "Gomene Sasuke."

.

..

.

.

**TBC**

**Arigatougozaimas Mina-san untuk review nya, jangan lupa untuk baca fict baru saya yang judulnya **"The World Exchanges" ..


	10. Chapter 10

"Trouble Makers"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat Hinata yang kini berjalan semakin menjauh sampai kedua onyx nya tak bisa lagi melihat wanita bersurai indigo yang sebelumnya berdiri cukup lama di hadapannya, pandangan Sasuke terus menatap kosong tempat dimana Hinata sebelumnya berdiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku telah menanamkan benih dalam rahimnya, siapakah sekarang yang lebih pantas di sampingnya eh?"

Sasori berkata seraya berdiri teringsut, darah segar masih terus keluar di dahinya, namun seolah menahan sakit Sasori terus memanasi Sasuke.

"tch.. semua yang keluar dari mulutmu hanya sampah."

Sasori terkekeh, "kau bisa saja meragukan perkataanku, tapi kau tak mungkin meragukan apa yang tengah di sampaikan oleh kekasihmu, bukankah dia bilang dia terlalu kotor untukmu Uchiha-sama."

"Buugghhhhh !"

"tch."

"Brengsek ! bajingan seperti kau lebih pantas di neraka."

kembali Sasuke memukuli Sasori, tangannya berhenti ketika Gaara mencengkram tangan Sasuke kasar dan menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke hingga Sasuke tersungkur menjauh dari Sasori.

"mendapat bantuan eh?" Sasuke berdecih, melihat dua mahluk berambut merah yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya. Gaara hanya menatap Sasuke datar, Sasori bangkit dan berdiri di samping Gaara.

"kau menghajarnya, itu sama halnya kau menghajarku." Ucap Gaara datar.

Sasuke tertawa mentah, "kau sama brengsek dengannya Gaara."

"pukul saja jika kau bisa." ujar Gaara kembali.

Sasuke berdecih, ia bersiap melayangkan tinjunya tepat di wajah Gaara, namun tangannya terhenti ketika Gaara menodongkan pistol tepat di keningnya.

Mata Sasuke membulat, Gaara menyeringai evil.

"tch. kau curang."

"aku bisa saja, menembuskan peluru untuk menghancurkan otak jeniusmu Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasori tertawa mentah, Sasuke kembali berdecih sebal dalam diamnya.

"menunduk dan bersujud padaku dan Sasori, jika kau masih ingin melihat dunia."

"..."

"Heh.. kau tuli eh?" Sasori kembali bersuara.

"dalam hitungan ketiga, jika kau masih tak mau melakukannya, bersiaplah untuk pergi ke neraka." Gaara mulai menghitung mundur.

"three"

"..."

"two"

Sasori tertawa mentah sementara Sasuke belum menunjukan reaksi apa-apa.

"one."

"..."

"Zero."

"cklek."

"eh?'

"berani kau menembak Sasuke, ku pasikan kedua kepala merah kalian akan hancur."

"Naruto." Sasuke membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan kehadiran Naruto yang kini tengah datang menyelamatkannya, Naruto menodongkan dua pistol tepat di belakang kepala Gaara dan juga Sasori.

"Tch. Sial." Gerutu Gaara dalam hati.

dengan berat Gaara melepaskan todongannya pada Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan todongan di kepala Gaara dan Sasori ketika Gaara melepaskan todongannya.

Gaara berdecih, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan koridor sekolah yang sepi bersama Sasori.

"arigatou Naruto." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Naruto terkekeh, ia merangkul pundak Sasuke. "Hei Teme, telinga ku geli mendengar kau beterimakasih padaku dan menyebutkan namaku Hahaahaaa..."

Sasuke berdecih kesal, ia melepaskan rangkulan Naruto kasar. "lepaskan tanganmu Dobe."

Naruto kembali terkekeh, Sasuke mendecih kesal, "Gomene Sasuke, ku harap kita bisa berteman baik."

"Hn."

"hei.. jawaban apa itu? selalu saja." gerutu Naruto kesal, sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

"kau berisik Baka !"

Naruto kembali tertawa mentah, ia berjalan di samping Sasuke, berjalan bersama lagi setelah sekian lama perang dingin melanda keduanya.

.

..

.

"Hinata? ada apa? tumben sekali menghubungi tousaan." ucap penerima telepon di sebrang sana.

"Otousaan, boleh aku ikut bersamamu?"

"eh? apa maksudmu? kau tau Tousan sekarang berada dimana?"

"Tousaan, aku ingin kembali ke belanda bersamamu, aku tau tentang kebangkrutan perusahaan kita, dan untuk itu Tousaan mengembalikanku ke jepang, tapi aku juga tau sekarang bisnis Tousaan berkembang pesat, aku ingin kembali ke sana saja."

"tapi Hina,-"

"ku mohon Otousaan, sekali ini saja."

"..." Hiashi terdiam, tak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia katakan pada Hinata, kemajuan perusahaannya tak lain adalah karena bantuan dari Uchiha yang menanamkan sahamnya disana, dan Uchiha melakukan ini semata-mata hanya karena Sasuke mencintai Hinata.

"Otousaan?" rengek Hinata kembali.

"Gomene Hime, Tousaan tidak bisa membawamu ke sini, jika kau disini keamananmu dalam bahaya, karena para pesaing bisnis Tousaan sedang berusaha untuk membuat Tousaan hancur, mereka akan melakukan apa saja termasuk dengan menggunakanmu untuk menghancurkan Tousaan jika kamu berada disini, apa kau mengerti Hinata?"

"..."

"Gomene Hinata, ini semua untuk kebaikanmu."

"Hai wakarimasta Otousaan."

Hiashi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata meskipun Hinata tak bisa melihat senyumannya.

.

..

.

..

"Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara jadi berubah seperti itu? Di tambah dengan kedatangan Sasori, membuatnya semakin brutal"

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya, tak merespon perkataan Naruto.

"dan lagi, aku tidak percaya dia tega melakukan hal seperti tadi terhadapmu Sasuke, dia nyaris membunuhmu."

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke, ketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di taman belakang KHS, tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Hinata.

"disini adalah tempat ku biasa menghabiskan waktu dengannya." Sasuke tersenyum hambar, membuat Naruto menatapnya heran.

"eh teme? Kau merindukan Hime mu itu ya? Kenapa tidak kau datangi ke rumahnya saja."

Sasuke berdecih, membuat Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

"dobe, sepertinya keberadaanku di Jepang hanya sampai ujian akhir nanti."

"eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"kejeniusan ku mampu menyaingi murid kelas tiga, dan ujian akhir nanti aku akan mengikuti ujian mereka, jika aku lolos Otousaan akan langsung mengirimku ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan perguruan tinggi disana."

"jadi keberadaanmu disini hanya tinggal 30 hari lagi?"

"Hn."

"apa Hinata mengetahuinya?"

"..."

"kau tidak memberitaunya teme?"

"itu lah masalahnya dobe, aku tidak sanggup meninggalkannya sendiri."

"lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"awalnya aku ingin mengajaknya ke Amerika bersama, namun itu tidak mungkin karena dia harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya disini, dan lagi suatu insident membuatku semakin jauh dengannya, aku tidak tau apakah aku masih bisa melihatnya lagi."

"Insident? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu karena ini menyangkut nama baiknya."

"eh?" Naruto semakin bingung, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara keduanya.

...

.

..

Hiashi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Hinata meminta Home Schooling, Hinata merasa takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori terhadapnya jika ia masih menginjakan kakinya di KHS, belum lagi, pengakuanya terhadap Sasuke, membuatnya sangat tidak ingin menampakan wajahnya di depan Sasuke, malu atas dirinya sendiri.

Seminggu sudah Hinata melakukan kegiatan belajar di rumahnya, seminggu juga ia tidak melihat kedua onyx Sasuke, seminggu ia tidak melihat dan mendengar suara teman-temannya, ia sangat merindukan suasana sekolah, namun, keselamatannya lebih penting pikirnya, Hinata sangat mengetahui Sasori, ia jelas tidak ingin terus diancam dan di bayang-bayangi pria berwajah baby face itu.

"Hinata, kau tidak menyimak." Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Gomene Sensei." Ucap Hinata dengan meundukan wajahnya, Kakashi menatap Hinata dalam, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan muridnya yang satu ini.

"Hinata, kenapa kau lebih memilih Home Schooling?"

"mmhh.. itu karena Otousan menyuruhku, persaingan bisnisnya sedang maju pesat, dan beberapa pesaing bisnisnya mencoba untuk menjatuhkannya lewat ku, karena itu Otousaan merasa keadaanku sedang tidak aman jika aku berada diluar sana." Hinata terpaksa berbohong, ia jelas-jelas menginginkan sendiri belajar seperti ini untuk menghindari Sasori dan Sasuke.

"hmm., begitu yaa... aku pikir kau sedang ada masalah dengan teman-temanmu."

"tidak Sensei, aku bahkan sangat merindukan mereka."

Kakashi tersenyum, ia mengacak kepala Hinata lembut. "kau bisa mengajak teman-temanmu untuk bermain di rumah kan? Jadi kau tak usah bersedih lagi, sekarang kembalikan konsentrasimu, ujian sebentar lagi, dan kau harus fokus Hinata."

"Hai Wakarimasta Sensei."

.

...

..

Sasuke memandang Itachi bosan ketika Itachi memasuki kamarnya, tak menghiraukan kedatangan Itachi, Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi berukuran besar yang kini sedang di pakainya bermain video game.

"tch."

Sasuke berdecih sebal saat Itachi menekan tombol power hingga mematikan layar yang ada di hadapannya. "ujian tinggal beberapa hari lagi, dan kau masih sempat-sempatnya bermain video game baka !"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar, bermaksud meninggalkan kamarnya.

"mau kemana lagi Sasuke? Kau tau jika kau gagal,-"

"aku tidak akan gagal, dan aku bisa lulus dengan mudah tanpa harus belajar keras seperti kebanyakan orang, kau meragukan kejeniusanku eh?"

"..."

Itachi hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Sasuke, memang benar, adiknya itu memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata sama sepertinya, dan mungkin apa yang di katakan Sasuke benar, dia bisa lolos dengan nila 100 meskipun ia tidak belajar seperti kebanyakan anak-anak yang lainnya.

..

.

..

Kedua onyx itu mengamati Manshion Hyuuga dari kejauhan, Sasuke sengaja menghentikan mobilnya beberapa meter dari kediaman Hinata, kerinduan yang sangat dalam membuatnya ingin melihat sosok berambut Indigo itu walau hanya dari kejauhan. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia melihat Hinata keluar bersama Kakashi, ia dapat melihat Kakashi dan Hinata berbicara di depan manshion Hyuuga, Hinata melambaikan tangannya ketika Kakashi melajukan mobilnya, ia kemudian kembali ke dalam rumahnya ketika mobil senseinya sudah tak terlihat, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wanita bersurai indigo itu dari kejauhan, seringai evil muncul ketika kedua petugas keamanan manshion itu menutup kembali gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

...

..

.

"apa? Kau ingin menyamar sebagai guru Fisika menggantikan Kakashi sensei mengajar Hinata?"

"Hn."

"tapi Sasuke,-"

"tidak hanya untuk menggantikan Kakashi sensei, tapi juga semua sensei yang di tugaskan untuk mengajar Home schooling Hinata."

"apa? Jadi kau ingin mengajar semua pelajaran itu sendirian? Tapi bagaiman dengan sekolahmu Sasuke?"

"aku mengajar siang hari, selepas pulang sekolah,dan harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena pihak sekolah tidak harus membayar double para sensei yang di tugaskan untuk mengajar Hinata di rumahnya kan? Bukankah itu keuntungan tersendiri untuk sekolah ini."

Tsunade hanya bisa diam, ia tidak bisa membantah keinginan Sasuke yang merupakan pewaris KHS.

"kau meragukan ku Tsunade-sensei?"

"..."

"kau bisa mengujiku untuk beradu kepintaran dengan para Sensei lainnya jika kau mau."

"Sasuke, aku tau kejeniusanmu, tapi kau tidak mempunyai basic untuk mengajar, dan itu sangat penting Sasuke, mengajari seseorang itu sulit, kau harus paham."

"Braaakkkkk !" Sasuke menggebrak meja kerja Tsunade kesal.

"kau membantahku eh?"

"ba-baiklah Sasuke, jika itu yang kau inginkan mulai nanti siang kau akan menggantikan Kakashi untuk mengajar di rumah Hinata."

Sasuke menyeringai, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah itu dan membanting pintunya kasar.

"jika kau bukan anak pemilik sekolah ini, sudah ku banting dengan judo ku." Tsunade hanya bisa menggertu dalam hati.

..

.

...

"Konichiwa Hinata-sama."

"Konichiwa, Gomene anda siapa?" Hinata heran dengan kehadiran pria berambut coklat dan berkumis tebal yang datang menemuinya di ruang belajar.

"Saya menggantikan Kakashi untuk membantumu belajar, karena beliau mendapat tugas untuk mengajar pelajaran tambahan di sekolah."

"..." Hinata kembali mengernyitkan alisnya, ia seperti mengenal pria yang kini berada di hadapannya, begitu juga dengan suaranya yang sudah tak asing. Sasuke sadar akan Hinata yang mulai mencurigainya, ia terus menundukan kepalanya, takut jika Hinata mengetahui penyamarannya.

"Sensei? Kenapa menundukan kepala terus?"

Sasuke berdehem, ia kemudian mennegakan badannya dan memberanikan diri menatap Irish lavender yang sangat ia rindukan.

"duduklah sensei." Ujarnya kembali, Sasuke menuruti perkataan Hinata.

"Sensei, izinkkan aku memperkenalkan diriku, nama saya Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata tersenyum manis, membuat Sasuke terus menatapnya, ia teringat akan hari pertama Hinata di KHS mengajaknya berkennalan baik, namun ia mencuekannya. Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Hinata hingga keduanya bersalaman. "sensei sendiri? Boleh aku tau namamu?"

Sasuke celingukan, "tch sial.. kenapa tidak aku persiapkan nama palsuku, baka !" umpatnya dalam hati, "Shinichi-kudo." Balasnya sambil mengeja nama penerbit dari buku yang di pegangi Hinata."

"Shinichi sensei?"

"Hn."

"Hn?" Hinata mengulang dua konsonan yang di uacpakan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya Heran.

"Sensei, kau mirip seseorang." Hinata tertawa geli.

"benarkah?siapa?"

"dia seseorang yang sangat egois,keras kepala,dan pemaksa, dia juga sangat dingin dan cuek, dan dia sangat sering menggunakan kedua huruf konsonan itu."

Sasuke memberntuk bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis, entah itu ungkapan senang atau kesal.

"dia temanmu?"

"dia,..." Hinata terdiam, Sasuke dapat melihat raut wajah Hinata menunjukan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke kembali

"Sensei, bagaimana jika kita mulai belajarnya." Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, dengan sibuk membuka buku-buku pelajarannya, "Kau masih mencintaiku Hime, aku yakin itu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

..

.

..

.

Sakura melempar botol minumannya kasar, dan tanpa sengaja lemparan botolnya itu mengenai kepala Ayame. "Sakura-chan, hentikan kebiasaan burukmu." Naruto menasehati, membuat Sakura menerucutkan bibirnya.

"Brengsekk !" Ayame melempar kembali botol minuman itu pada Sakura, namun dengan cepat Naruto menangkapnya, Sakura hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat botol yang ia lempar kembali padanya.

"kau lihat kan? Sakura-chan? Apa yang terjadi padamu jika aku tak menangkapnya."

Naruto memasukan botol itu pada tempat sampah, pandangannya masih tertuju pada Ayame yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah keduanya.

"kau bisa menyekolahkan tanganmu dengan sopan kan?"

"Gomene Ayame, Sakura,-"

"Diam ! aku bicara padanya, hei ! kau tidak tuli kan? Baka !"

Sakura mendecih, ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"jika aku sengaja? Kau mau apa eh?" Sakura menantang.

"eh Sakura, apa yang,-"

"DIAM !" bentak keduanya, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Brengsek jadi kau sengaja melakukannya eh?"

Ayame menjambak rambut Sakura kasar, begitupun dengan Sakura.

"Heeeiii hentikaaannnnn !" teriak Naruto prustasi dengan kedua wanita yang kini telah berkelahi di hadapannya. Naruto mencoba memisahkan mereka namun keduanya mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto tersungkur.

"teeenggg.. teenggg... teengggg..." bunyi bel sekolah membuat Sakura dan juga Ayame menghentikan aksi cakar mencakar dan jambak menjambaknya.

"urusan kita belum selesai, kau akan mati karena berani membuat masalah denganku."

Ayame bergegas meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tch.. mati katanya? Dia pikir dia siapa? Justru kau yang akan mati jika merasakan tinju ku" gerutu Sakura.

"sudahlah Sakura-chan kau ini kenapa sih?"

"diaaammmmmmm..."

Sakura kesal, ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, sedangkan Naruto kembali mengikuti Sakura menuju kelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menginjak sesuatu.

"apa ini?" ujarnya, apa ini milik Ayame? Ini terlihat seperti rekaman." tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

Penasaran akan benda itu, Naruto menekan tombol play dan mendengarkan apa isi rekaman yang ada di dalamnya.

Sakura berbalik. Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam dengan memperhatikan benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Narutoooooo..." teriaknya kesal.

"eh? Sakura, kau ke kelas duluan, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Naruto berlari, membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

.

..

...

"Brengseekkk ! mereka menjebak Hinata, Sasuke, dia harus tau tentang rekaman ini secepatnya." Naruto menggerutu. Ia menjalankan ferrarinya dengan kecepatan maksimum menuju kediaman Uchiha.

..

..

..

..

"Gomene Sensei, kau mengajariku terlau cepat."

Sasuke berdecih, ia mendekati Hinata, tatapannya menatap Hinata tajam.

"ini sudah sangat pelan Hinata, kau tidak fokus."

"Gomene."

"..."

"sensei, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"?"

"kau sensei baru di KHS? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

.Glek.. Sasuke menelan ludah, namun dengan ekspresi wajah yang tetap datar.

"Hn."

"Sensei, jangan ucpkan lagi."

"Hm?'

"Hn, Hm, kata-kata seperti itu."

"kenapa?"

"kau membuatku mengingatnya lagi." Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"kau merindukan kekasihmu eh?"

"dulu, tapi tidak sekarang."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, "Hinata, apa kau benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan kita?" ujarnya dalam hati.

"jadi kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya?"

"ini untuk kebaikanku dan dia Sensei, dia terlalu sempurna untukku yang tak sempurna.."

"dia mencintaimu, seperti apapun kondisimu, dia akan menerimamu dan jangan katakan kalau kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya lagi karena dia sangat merindukanmu sama sepertimu yang juga merindukannya."

"eh?" Hinata tertegun. "Sensei- bagaimana bisa kau begitu paham,-"

"tch," Sasuke kembali berdecih dalam hatinya, "Sasuke, jangan katakan apa-apa lagi baka !"

"ekheemmm.." Sasuke berdehem, layaknya seorang bapa-bapa, "aku lebih pengalaman dari pada kau anak muda." Ujarnya kembali pada suara beratnya yang di buat-buat.

Hinata tersenyum. "sensei Arigatou."

.

..

...

"Sasuke tidak disini Naruto, bukankah ini seharusnya masih jam sekolah?"

Naruto terdiam, tak menghiraukan perkataan Itachi ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

"ponselnya juga tidak aktif." Itachi menautkan alisnya heran

"ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kalian heiiiii,-" Itachi hanya bisa bergeleng tidak mengerti dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dan pergi begitu saja.

..

.

..

"dddrrrttt.. dddrrrttt... dddrrttt..." (suara ponsel Hinata bergetar)

"Hinata, matikan ponselmu, kau tidak akan fokus."

"Hai." Ucapnya, "eh? Naruto-kun?" katanya kembali, membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Sensei boleh aku menerima panggilan ini? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting."

Sasuke terdiam, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "dengan satu syarat."

"eh?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, "apa?"tanyanya kembali.

"kau harus menloadspeak ponselmu."

"apa?"

"keberatan?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, mengikuti perkataan Sasuke, ia menjawab panggilan Naruto dan menloadspekernya sehingga Sasuke dapat mendengar.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hinata? Kau bersama si teme?" tanya penelepon di sebrang sana to the point.

"Si baka dobe, ada apa dia mencariku." Ujar Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"tidak Naruto-kun, dia tidak bersamaku."

"aarrrgghhhh... siaalll dimana sih dia, ponselnya juga tidak aktif."

"Gomene tidak bisa membantu."

Sasuke merogoh sakunya, ia melihat ponselnya mati kehabisan batrei.

"Hinata, boleh aku ke rumahmu sekarang? Ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan."

"eh?"

"tidak bisa, ini adalah jam belajar Hinata, baka !"

"woiii temeeeee ! kau disanaaa?"

Naruto mengenali suara Sasuke meskipun Sasuke mengubah suaranya, "tch, siall" umpat Sasuke, ia mematikan ponsel Hinata, dan menaruhnya kembali di meja.

"kenapa Naruto-kun menganggap sensei adalah Sasuke?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah,-"

.

...

...

..

.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN !"

Sasori membentak Shion kasar, membuat nyali Shion menciut di buatnya.

"tapi ini anakmu Sasori-kun, kau harus bertanggung jawab ."

"aku tidak ingat kejadian malam itu, dan aku tidak sudi menikahi wanita sepertimu, cari saja laki-laki lain yang mau menjadi ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung."

Sasori melangkkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Shion, namun Shion mengejar Sasori dan menarik tangannya kasar.

"PLAkkkkkkkkk !"

"tch..."

"kau brengsek Sasori !"

Sasori mengambil dagu Shion kasar, "aku sudah memperingatimu dari awal kalo aku hanya memperlakukan wanita seperti permen karet, dan jangan salahkan aku jika sekarang aku memperlakukanmu sama seperti itu mengerti !"

"brengseekkkkk ! aargghhhhh...! " Shion merintih saat Sasori mencengkram tangannya kasar karena ia hendak menamparnya kembali.

"jangan paksa aku untuk belaku kasar padamu."

Sasori menghempaskan tubuh Shion kasar, hingga ia tersungkur di lantai koridor, Shion meringis, tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

Sasori hanya menyeringai evil, ia melemparkan permen karet tepat di hadapan Shion.

"makanlah, santei saja okey,, kau cantik, kau bisa tidur dengan pria lain dan meminta tanggung jawab pada pria itu, dengan begitu urusan kita selesai kan? Atau kau ingin aku kenalkan pada seorang yang lebih tampan dariku eh?" Sasori tertawa evil seraya meninggalkan Shion.

"Kau akan menyesal Sasori." Teriak Shion, membuat Sasori semakin tertawa mentah.

"kau tau hukum karma itu ada?", kami-sama akan membalas setiap perbuatanmu."

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya, "dan kau? Apa kau pikir kau itu suci eh?"

"..."

"wanita sampah sepertimu pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini."

"Sasori, kau adalah orang pertama yang tidur denganku, kau orang pertama yang merenggut kehormatanku, kau terus menyebutkan nama Hinata ketika kau meniduriku paksa, kau tau hatiku menangis, aku mencintaimu tulus, tapi kau menganggapku sampah."

Sasori hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Shion. Shion menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia perlahan berdiri, memandang Sasori sendu.

"bunuhlah aku, jika kau tidak menginginkan kehadiran bayi ini."

"aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku untuk membunuhmu, jika kau ingin mati, matilah secepatnya."

..

...

.

"Arigatou Sensei." Hinata mengantarkan Sasuke sampai di depan gerbang, Sasuke meminjam mobil Itachi agar penyamarannya tidak di ketahui Hinata.

.

..

"tch.. sungguh hari yang sial, hampir saja." Umpatnya, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengganti bateri nya yang mati dengan yang baru, sederetan pesan dari Naruto ia dapatkan ketika ia menekan tombol power, dengan cepat tangannya mencari kontak Naruto dan menghubunginya balik.

Sasuke menemui Naruto di sebuah cafe tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu luang bersama Naruto dan Gaara dulu, mata Naruto membulat saat ia melihat orang asing yang kini datang menghampiri mejanya.

Naruto tertawa mentah saat Sasuke melepaskan rambut dan kumis palsunya di depan Naruto, ia hanya berdecih kesal saat Naruto terus menertawakannya.

"kau kenapa teme?hahahhaaaaahaaaa...

"tch.. bakaa ! aku menyamar sebagai pengajar Hinata."

"eh? Benarkah?'

"Hm, jika tidak seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menemuinnya."

"Haahhaaaahaaaa..."

"dan penyamaranku nyaris terbongkar karena kau memanggilku seperti itu di telepon tadi bakaa !"

"kau aneh teme hahahaahaaaa... tapi ku akui ide mu bagus."

"apa yang ingin kau katakan dobe?"

"ini, kau harus mendengarnya Sasuke." Naruto memberikan Sasuke rekaman yang di temukannya tadi pagi, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menekn tombol play untuk mendengar isi rekamannya.

..

..

...

..

"kau brengsek Sasori." Gaara terkekeh.

"itu bukan salahku, jika saja Ayame tidak mengancam kita, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah kencan dengan Shion dan tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.

"ini lah yang namanya penyerangan balik, kau hebar Sasori."

"apa maksudmu Gaara?"

"kita bisa gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengancam Ayame dan Shion, jika Ayame berani macam-macam untuk menyebarkan rekaman itu, kau bisa berbalik mengancam untuk tidak akan bertanggung jawab terhadapnya."

Sasori menyeringai.

"kita lihat saja, dalam itungan jam Ayame akan berada disini untuk memohon dan berlutut."

Sasori tertawa evil

Krriiinggggg... kriiiinngggg.. kriiingggg... (ponsel Sasori berbunyi)

"Okasaan?" ujarnya heran, "tidak biasanya dia menghubungiku."

Gaara terkekeh, "dasar bayi." Timpalnya, dan hanya di balas seringai oleh Sasori.

"Moshi-mosi."

"Sasori-kun hiks.."

"eh? Okasaan? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

"Karin, meninggal."

"apaaaaaaaaa?""

"dia bunuh diri, kau harus kembali sekarang Sasori hiks.. hiks.."

Sasori terkulai lemas, tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

Gaara yang melihat Sasori terpuruk segera menghampirinya.

"ada apa Sasori?"

"Nee-chan, meninggal Gaara."

"apa?"

"KARIN... dia bunuh diri Gaara Aaaaaarrgggghhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"prraaankkkkk !"

Sasori melempar ponselnya kesal, ia menangis histeris, Gaara hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa yang mampu menangkan Sasori.

Sasori mengambil dompet dan jaket kulitnya, ia berlari meninggalkan Gaara, Gaara yang takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sasori segera mengikutinya.

"biar ku antar kau ke bandara."

..

...

..

.

..

**TBC**

**Arigatou semuanyaaaa... sudah sampai chap sepuluh yahh sesuatu sekali hhehehee... Gomene telat terus update nya, cerita ini akan segera berakhir, so review terus yaaa mina-san... **

**Arigatougozaimasta ... kalian penyemangatkuu...**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Trouble Makers"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

_"kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saja?"_

_"kau gila, bagaimana jika dia hamil? kau ingin hak warisku dari keluarga Akasuna di coret?"_

_"kau bisa memakai pelindung, seperti yang kau lakukan pada wanita-wanita lainnya."_

_"dia berbeda Gaara, kau tau aku sangat ingin menyibakan selimutnya ketika ia pingsan hanya untuk melihat tubuh polosnya saja, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tak tega melakukannya."_

_"tch.. kau naif."_

_"entahlah, padahal aku bisa saja melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa."_

_"jadi bukan kau juga yang melepaskan pakaiannya?"_

_"aku menyuruh maid untuk melakukannya."_

_"kenapa tidak menyuruhku?"_

_"kau ingin aku membunuhmu eh?"_

Pip..

"Brengseekkkk !" Sasuke membanting rekaman itu kasar, kesal atas rekaman singkat pembicaraan Gaara dan juga Sasori yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"hentikan temee.. kau jangan merusak rekaman itu karena Hinata belum mendengarnya."

Sasuke memijat keningnya, perasaan kesal dan senang bercampur, ia kesal karena Sasori dan juga Gaara yang menjebak Hinata dan ia senang karena ternyata Sasori tidak menyentuh Hinata sama sekali.

"kau tenangkan pikiranmu, dan kita akan segera menemui Hinata." Naruto memungut kembali rekaman yang tergeletak di lantai, "untunglah rekaman ini tidak rusak meski kau membantingnya." Gerutu Naruto dengan nada suara sedikit kesal.

..

.

...

Hinata mulai kesal dengan suara bell yang berulang kali berbunyi mengganggu pendengarannya,kemana para maid yang biasanya membukakan pintu pikirnya, dengan malas Hinata menuruni ranjangnya, ia mengenakan celana pendek berbahan jins dengan pendek 5cm diatas lutut dengan menggunakan atasan tangtop berwarna ungu, rambut indigonya ia kepang dua layaknya anak desa dengan poni depan yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

.Cklek

Hinata membukakan pintu berdaun dua dan berprofil klasik itu, ia terkejut ketika yang di lihatnya di hadapannya saat ini adalah dua orang pria yang sangat di kenalnya.

.braakk !"

Dengan cepat ia menutup pintu itu kembali, kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto dan juga Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

"sudah ku duga." Sasuke menatap pintu berwarna putih itu dengan tatapan datar.

"eh? Kenapa pintunya di tutup lagi?" Naruto masih tak mengerti, ia kembali menekan bel itu berulang kali, menginginkan Hinata untuk membukanya lagi.

"kami-sama, bagaimana ini." Hinata panik, ia mondar mandir gak jelas di depan pintu yang baru saja di bukanya.

"Hinata-chaaaann..." teriak Naruto, Sasuke yang merasa usaha Naruto sia-sia, siap melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan manshion itu.

"heii teme, kau mau kemana?"

"percuma saja, dia tidak akan pernah mau menemuiku."

Hinata hanya bisa mendengar suara Sasuke di balik pintu rumahnya, ia bahkan tidak berani mengintip di jendela hanya untuk melihat kedua temannya, takut jika Sasuke menatapnya ketika ia menampakan dirinya di balik jendela.

Sasuke menyeringai saat Naruto memberinya sebuah ide dengan membisikan di telinganya, mereka bermaksud untuk membuat seolah-olah mereka telah meninggalkan tempat itu yang padahal Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pintu berdaun dua yang besar itu.

"kau benar teme, sebaiknya kita pulang saja, sepertinya kedatangan kita tidak tepat."

Naruto berteriak, sengaja agar Hinata dapat mendengar perkataannya.

Suara deruman mobil Sasuke dapat di dengar Hinata, merasa keadaan di luar tengah aman Hinata membuka kembali pintunya, ia melangkahkan kakinya di teras manshion Hyuuga yang cukup luas, pandangannya tertuju kedepan mengamati pekarangan rumahnya yang indah.

"gomene." Lirihnya.

Hinata tersenyum hambar, namun senyumannya berubah ketika ia berbalik dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya, kaget bercampur gemetaran.

"kau tidak bisa kabur lagi sekarang."

Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata mendecih kesal.

"pulanglah, kau tau aku tidak ingin menemuimu lagi eh?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika ia melewati Sasuke dan Sasuke memegang tangannya kuat.

"aku merindukanmu Hinata, aku tau kau juga merasakannya."

Hinata berdecih, ia menepis tangan Sasuke kasar.

"percaya diri sekali Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengerlingakn lavendernya, seolah bosan dengan tatapan Sasuke yang memandangnya intens.

Kembali Hinata memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintunya meninggalkan Sasuke, dan lagi ia di buat kaget ketika Sasuke menahan pintunya, kekuatan Sasuke yang lebih besar membuat Hinata terpental karena Sasuke mendorongnya kuat, Sasuke membanting pintu berdaun dua itu dan menguncinya rapat.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai evil saat melihat Hinata tersungkur di hadapannya, ia perlahan mendekati Hinata dan membopongnya menuju kamar tidur Hinata, rontaan dan teriakan Hinata sama sekali tak di dengarnya, ia menjatuhkan Hinata pada kasur kingsize bersprei lavender itu dan menindihnya, teriakan Hinata terhenti saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya paksa.

Sentuhan demi sentuhan Sasuke mulai dirasakan Hinata, ia memang merindukan Sasuke dan itu terbukti dengannya yang mulai diam saat Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya dan beralih menciumi leher putihnya, "ummhhh Sasuh,-" desahan Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat, ia membuat banyak kissmark disana menandakan bahwa Hinata masih menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke semakin jauh dan mulai berani mengigit tali tangtop Hinata hingga menurunkannya, memperlihatakan bagian tubuh Hinata yang menonjol. Kembali Sasuke membuat kissmark disana dan menciuminya lembut, sadar akan tindakannya yang terlalu jauh, Sasuke membenarkan letak tangtop yang sempat melorot karena gigitannya, ia mengecup bibir Hinata singkat dan bangun dari tidurnya yang sedari tadi menindih tubuh Hinata.

Hinata sedikit bingung dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya, ia berfikir bahwa Sasuke akan melakukannya, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang dan memukul-mukul jidatnya."baka Hinata, apa yang kau pikirkan, kau mesum Hinata,,, baka bakaa..." umpatnya dalam hati. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tahu kalau Hinata juga menikmati setiap sentuhannya, dan ia juga tahu kalau Hinata menginginkannya berbuat lebih padanya.

"kau kenapa Hime?" wajah Hinata memerah ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya tepat dihadapannya. "kau kecewa karena aku tak melakukannya eh?"

Blusshhh...

Hinata semakin blushing, wajahnya nyaris bak kepiting rebus, "Sasuke, bagaimana dia tau apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku? Hinataaaa kenapa kau jadi mesum begini sih?" kembali Hinata mengumpat pada dirinya. Ia menelan ludahnya dan dengan segenap keberanian ia kembali memasang wajah cueknya.

"sebaiknya kau pulang Sasuke." Hinata mendekati cermin merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah Sasuke, ia membuka kepangan rambutnya dan menyisirnya pelan.

"eh?"

Hinata kembali dibuat kaget ketika Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, tangan kekar Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya erat dan mengecup leher Hinata lembut.

"aku lebih suka jika rambutmu tergerai seperti ini."

Kembali Sasuke mencium pundak Hinata dan menggigitnya sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah disana.

"Hinata, ada hal yang harus kau ketahui."

"apa?"

Sasuke merogoh saku jaketnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah rekaman dan menyalakan rekaman itu tepat di telinga Hinata, Hinata memegang rekaman itu dan mendengarkannya serius. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata sambil terus mengecup tengkuk leher dan pundak Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ini?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia menduduki kasur Hinata dan melepas jaketnya perlahan.

"Naruto, dia mendapatkannya dari Ayame, kau di jebaknya Hinata."

"jadi sebenarnya?"

"yah, dia bahkan tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali, dan dia hanya menipumu selama ini."

"apa?"

"Hn, apa kau merasakan sakit saat kau terbangun malam itu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dia mendekati Hinata memandangnya tajam.

"jika dia menodaimu malam itu, kau akan merasakan sakit."

"tapi bagaimana jika,-"

"kau ingin merasakan sakitnya seperti apa eh? Aku bisa melakukannya jika kau ingin merasakannya." Seringai evil muncul di wajah Sasuke, membuat Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke kasar.

"kau mesumm..."

Sasuke terkekeh, "dan kau menyukainya kan?"

Blushh... Hinata kembali dibuat blushing, ia melempari Sasuke dengan bantal, kesal karena Sasuke yang terus menggodanya.

..

"Sasuke-kun Arigatou."

"untuk apa?"

"karena kau telah memberitahuku kebenarannya, dan itu membuatku sangat lega."

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya, "hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke seolah menginginkan pernyataan yang lain.

"eh?"

"bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"Sasuke, kau harus segera pulang, sebentar lagi Shinichi sensei,-"

"jawab aku Hinata?" hening melanda keduanya ketika Sasuke mengambil dagu Hinata lembut, menginginkan irish lavender itu menatap kedua onyxnya, menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"aku tidak tau." Sasuke berdecih kesal seraya melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Hinata, jawaban yang sangat polos.

"kau mempermainkanku eh?" Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, ia berdiri di hadapan Hinata dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya.

"jawab?"

"Gomene Sasuke kun aku,-"

"iya atau tidak?"

Hinata menghela nafas sejenak, ia perlahan berdiri dan memberanikan membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"aku mencintaimu Sasuke, sangat mencintaimu, tapi,-"

Kembali Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya saat Sasuke mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"cukup, jangan katakan lagi apapun alasanmu, kau miliku dan selamanya akan menjadi miliku Hinata"

"Sasuke-kun." Lirihnya, Hinata menumpahkan air matanya, terharu atas kesungguhan Sasuke, tangannya perlahan membalas pelukan Sasuke dan membenamkan kepalanya disana.

"..."

"Arigatou"

.

...

..

Rumah duka menyelimuti kediaman Akasuna, kepergian Karin di sebabkan karena seorang mafia dari keorganisasian Sasori dulu, mereka mengobrak ngabrik kediamannya, mereka tak lain datang karena mencari Sasori, menginginkan sosok pria baby face ini untuk kembali bergabung dengan organisasi gelap itu, tidak mudah lepas begitu saja jika sudah memasukinya, mereka mengancam akan terus mencari Sasori, sampai tiba saatnya mereka kembali ke manshion Akasuna dimana Karin berada sendiri ketika malam dimana hujan mengguyur deras, Pain yang merupakan ketua akatsuki itu datang dengan tiba-tiba dan mengobrak-ngabrik rumahnya, malam itu Pain datang sendirian dan menemukan Karin yang juga tengah terbaring di kamar tidurnya, puas dengan menyetubuhi Karin paksa Pain pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kediaman Akasuna, Karin dilanda gangguan mental saat kehormatannya di renggut Pain, ia kemudian menggantung dirinya di kamar dan di temukan tewas pagi hari saat maid menemukannya menggantung tak bernyawa.

"ini salahku Kaasan, gomene." Sasori bersujud di bawah kaki ibunya, ia merasa bahwa kepergian Karin memang di sebabkan olehnya, Sasori menangis, sekilas ia teringat bagaimana dulu ia membohongi Hinata, bagaimana jika Hinata mengalami depresi dan bunuh diri karena keputus asaannya, harus Sasori akui Hinata memang wanita yang kuat, ia bersyukur karena Hinata tidak mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Karin setelah ia memperlakukannya bejad, namun jantungnya kembali bergetar saat ia teringat kata-kata terakhir Shion, mengingatkan ini adalah hukum karma untuknya. Ia kembali menangis, menyesal karena Karin yang menanggung semua perbuatannya.

"Sasori, sudahlah nak, ini sudah menjadi takdirnya."

Sasori terdiam, ia menatap mata sang ibu dalam,

"Gomene Okasaan, izinkan aku kembali ke jepang untuk menjemput seseorang."

"eh? Siapa nak?"

"dia adalah calon menantumu, dan akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita, dan lagi dia tengah mengandung anakku."

"apa?"

"Gomene Okasaan, mengagetkanmu, tapi aku harus segera membawanya kesini, aku takut dia berbuat nekat."

"tapi Saso,-"

Sasori mencium kening ibunya lembut, ia pun pergi meninggalkan manshion dan kembali ke jepang untuk menjemput Shion.

..

...

.

Sasuke hanya berdecih saat Hinata menuntunnya memasuki ruang belajarnya, Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajarannya dan siap untuk belajar bersama Sasuke hari ini.

"sudah bisa mulai Shinichi sensei?"

"tch"

Hinata terkikik geli, Sasuke hanya berdecih seraya mengambil buku pelajaran Hinata.

"kau menyadarinya eh?"

"hm.. aku mengetahuinya ketika Naruto-kun meneriakan namamu di telepon kemarin, dan jujur sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengusirmu saat itu karena kau membohongiku."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil terus membolak-balikan buku pelajarannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenym tipis melihat raut wajah Hinata yang terlihat masam, kembali seringai jahil muncul di wajahnya, ia menggendong tubuh Hinata dan melemparkannya di sofa, Hinata tertawa geli saat Sasuke menggelitiki bagian tubuh sensitifnya.

"hentikan Sasuke..." teriak Hinata di sertai tawanya karena geli.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya, ia terkekeh melihat Hinata meneteskan air matanya karena tertawa banyak.

"kau menyebalkan."

Sasuke mengacak kepala puncak Hinata lembut seraya memeluknya,

"Gomene Hime, aku melakukan itu hanya karena ingin menemuimu."

"eh?" Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang juga menundukan kepala untuk membalas tatapan Hinata.

"karena aku sangat merindukanmu saat itu, kau membuatku hampir gila Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum geli mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang menurutnya berlebihan, mereka kembali berpagutan mesra, melepaskan kerinduan yang hampir dua minggu terpendam.

..

.

...

"kejutaaaaannnn...!"

Sakura tersenyum sipu saat Naruto memberikan setangkai mawar putih dan sebatang coklat dengan Hiasan pita sewarna rambutnya.

"arigatou Naruto-kun."

Sakura memeluk Naruto, dia sangat senang dengan kejutan yang di buatnya secara tiba-tiba.

"jangan marah lagi ya, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengangguk, ia mencium pipi Naruto lembut.

Naruto terkekeh, "hanya di pipi saja?"

"eh?" semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipi mulus Sakura, mengerti akan maksud keinginan Naruto, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir Naruto, namun saat ia akan melepaskan kecupannya, Naruto menahannya dengan memegangi tengkuk leher Sakura dan menekannya dalam, membuat Naruto memperdalam ciumannya.

.

..

"ohhh.. so sweetnyaaaa..."

Ino mengintip dari balik pohon, "Ino-chan, sedang apa?" tanya Sai bingung dengan Ino yang tersenyum-senyum dan rona merah di pipinya.

"eh? Sai-kun?"

"kau kenapa?"

Ino tersipu saat Sai berkata demikian, pertanyaan Sai terjawab saat ia juga melihat Sakura dan Naruto tengah berpagutan mesra, dengan cepat Sai menutup matanya seraya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dan lagi Ino menghentikan pergerakan Sai saat tangannya kini menggenggam tangan Sai kuat.

"Sai-kun, aku menyukaimu."

Cup.

Blusshh...

Ino berlari meninggalkan Sai, saat ia memberanikan diri mengutarakan perasaanya dan mencium bibir Sai singkat, tanpa Sai sadari wajahnya kini tengah blushing bak kepiting rebus, ia berdecih seraya tersenyum tipis, kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas karena bell telah berbunyi.

..

...

"Arigatou Sasori-kun, Arigatougozaimas.. hiks.."

Sasori membalas pelukan Shion, ia membelai rambut Shion lembut,

"sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi, besok kita akan pergi ke belanda bersama, dan kita akan menikah disana, apa orang tua mu mengetahuinya?"

Shion menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tinggal sendiri disini, okasaan telah meniggal 5 tahun yang lalu, dan Otousaan telah 1 tahun ini tinggal di paris untuk mengurusi urusan bisnisnya.

"lalu? Bagaimana jika dia tidak menyetujui hubungan kita?"

"Otousaan sangat menyayangiku, dia pasti akan setuju apapun keinginanku."

Sasori tersenyum, ia menatap Shion dalam, "kau seperti Hinta, jika rambutmu lebih tipis dan berwarna lavender."

"apa? Kau mengatakan apa tadi?"

Sasori berdecih, ia merengkuh tubuh Shion kembali ke pelukannya.

...

...

..

Hinata membulatkan matanya saat kedatangan Sasori dan juga Gaara di rumahnya saat ini, tak percaya bahwa kedua pria berambut merah ini akan menemuinya.

"Pergiii brengsekkk !"

Braakk ... !

Hinata membanting pintunya kasar, Sasuke yang mendengar keributan itu pun segera menyusul Hinata.

"ada apa Hinata?"

Ting.. tong.. ting.. tong..

Hinata hanya diam saat Sasuke bertanya padanya, penasaran Sasuke membuka pintunya dan ia hanya menatap datar dua manusia berambut merah yang kini beridiri di hadapannya.

"kau.."

"aku ingin bertemu Hinata."

Sasuke berdecih kesal saat Sasori menginginkan hal yang tak mungkin ia berikan.

"ku mohon Sasuke, izinkan kita menemui Hinata."

Gaara ikut membuka mulutnya, Hinata merasa mereka benar-benar ingin mengatakan hal yang serius, ia akhirnya menemui Sasori dan juga Gaara yang kini tengah berada di luar.

"Hinata?" Sasuke kaget karena Hinata yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

Brukk..

"eh?" Hinata membulatkan matanya kaget saat Sasori berlutut di depannya,

"Gomene Hinata."

"eh? Sasori-kun, bangunlah."

Sasori perlahan berdiri, "Hinata Gomene sebenarnya aku telah,-"

"sudahlah Sasori-kun, aku telah mengetahuinya."

"apa?"

"yah, dan aku telah memaafkan kalian."

Sasori tersenyum, ia bermaksud ingin memeluk Hinata, namun dengan cepat Sasuke menghalanginya.

"Arigatou Hinata, sekali lagi Gomene, telah berbuat jahat terhadapmu."

Sasuke berdecih, sedang Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"aku juga bermaksud untuk pamit padamu, karena aku akan kembali ke belanda sekarang."

"eh? Kau akan kembali?"

"Hm, dan Gaara juga ikut bersamaku, kita akan melanjutkan sekolah dan perguruan tinggi disana."

"baguslah." Timpal Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke, Gomene, ku harap kau bisa memaafkanku." Gaara memandang Sasuke sendu, dan Sasuke hanya menatap Gaara datar.

"Hn."

..

Setelah mengucap salam perpisahan the twince red of KHS itu pergi meninggalkan manshion Hyuuga, Hinata menghirup udara dalam dan menghempaskannya pelan, "Sasuke-kun, aku ingin kembali belajar di sekolah, aku tidak mau home schooling lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia merangkul Hinata,mengajaknya kembali masuk.

"Hinata, bagaimana jika aku juga pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Otousaan menyuruhku melanjutkan perguruan tinggi di Amerika."

Hinata tersenyum, "bukankah itu bagus, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memandang Hinata aneh, "bagus?" ulang Sasuke.

"yahh.. bukankah itu sangat bagus Sasuke-kun, jadilah president Uchiha yang bisa di andalkan keluargamu."

Sasuke berdecih, kesal karena Hinata tak merasa sedih sama sekali atas kepergiannya.

"kau tidak takut kehilanganku?"

"eh? Kenapa harus kehilangan? Kau tidak selamanya disana kan?"

"hanya 5 tahun."

"aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Hinata, menatapnya dalam, "aku janji, akan lebih cepat menyelesaikan kuliahku, dan aku akan menikahimu."

Hinata tersenyum, "aku percaya padamu Sasuke, karena itu aku tidak besedih, karena jika aku menangisimu, itu hanya akan menjadi penghambat cita-cita dan masa depanmu, pergilah kejar cita-citamu dan jadilah presdir Uchiha yang sukses."

"arigatou Hinata."

.

..

..

Empat tahun berlalu, Sakura kini sukses menjadi dokter bedah ahli, sedangkan Naruto meneruskan perusahaan Namikaze menjadi seorang directur utama, berbeda dari teman-temannya, Ino bergelut di bidang modelis dan menjadi aktor terkenal, Sai juga kini tengah menjadi seniman ternama, ia bahkan mempunyai sebuah Galeri lukisan yang cukup mewah di kota paris, Hinata? Yah jangan di tanya, sama halnya seperti Naruto, ia menjadi direktur utama perusahaan Hyuuga yang ada di Jepang, kadang Hinata juga harus bulak balik belanda karena ia juga memegang direktur utama disana.

..

.

Satu tahun lagi adalah waktu kepulangan Sasuke, Hinata membulati angka 9 januari pada kalender duduk yang ada di meja kerjanya, ia sangat rindu dan ingin melihat kembali pria berambut raven yang tengah pergi meninggalkannya selama 3 tahun ini, dan ia masih harus bersabar untuk menunggu kepulangan Sasuke tanggal 9 januari tahun depan.

..

**Flash back**

"Hinata, kau tau kenapa aku membawamu ke pantai ini?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya manja dan membenamkan kembali kepalanya di pelukan Sasuke.

"besok adalah kepergianku, dan mulai besok kau harus menghitung waktu untuk empat tahun ke depan, dan kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat ini ketika genap 4 tahun kepergianku."

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, "kenapa kau begitu yakin, kita akan bertemu disini kembali?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "kau meragukanku eh?"

Hinata tersenyum sipu, ia mencubit pipi Sasuke manja, "aku percaya padamu Uchiha-san."

Kembali Sasuke terkekeh, "kau seperti memanggil ayahku jika kau berkata seperti itu."

**End of Flash back**

Hinata mengenang kembali saat-saat perpisahan di pantai ketika ia bersama Sasuke, perlahan ia tersenyum dan memandang foto Sasuke seraya mengecupnya.

..

...

Desiran pantai sore membuat rambut Hinata melambai lembut, kembali ia merogoh ponselnya, ingin sekali menghubungi pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat di rindukannya, namun ia ingat pesan Sasuke malam tadi, bahwa untuk tidak menghubunginya hari ini sampai ia yang lebih dulu menghubunginya.

"kau sibuk sekali Uchiha-san." Lirih Hinata, ia memasukan kembali ponselnya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ombak, bermain-main dengan pasir dan membuat sebuah istana bukan ide buruk untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan pikirnya.

"yahh.. hancur lagi.." ujarnya ketika istana pasirnya kembali di terpa ombak.

"tch"

"eh?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, ia seolah mendengar suara decihan Sasuke, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, "tidak mungkin, sadarlah Hinataaaa,, tidak mungkin dia disini.."

"Hn"

Hinata kembali membuka matanya, "dan sekarang aku mendengar huruf konsonan itu, Hiks.. Sasukeeeeeeee aku merindukanmuuuuuu..." teriaknya.

"aku juga merindukanmu Hime."

"eh?"

Hinata membalikan badannya, matanya membulat, tak percaya dengan sosok yang tengah berdiri angkuh di hadapannya, "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum, ia merebahkan tangannya, meminta Hinata untuk mengisi pelukannya. Dengan cepat Hinata berlari dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"katakan, ini bukan mimpi kan Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata lembut. "bukankah kau pulang setahun lagi? Kau membohongiku." Rengek Hinata manja.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, "aku berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahku hanya dalam waktu 3 tahun. Untuk itu aku pulang cepat.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia berjongkok di depan Hinata seraya mengambil tangannya pelan, Sasuke mengecup tangan Hinata lembut dan membenamkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"will you Marrie me Hime?"

Hinata tersipu, ia merasa sangat sangat bahagia.. "yes, i will."

Sasuke tersenyum, ia berdiri dan mengecup bibir Hinata lembut.

...

...

..

**FIN..**

**Arigatou Minaaaa... review nya banyaaakk bangeetttt... semangat deh jadinya hehehehhhh... Gomene tidak bisa membalas satu-satu, ada yang req minta fict tema badboy yg di luluhkan hatinya sama hime yahh? Insya allah kalau ada inspirasi bagus saya akan buat, yosh terimkasih untuk semuanyaaa... jaa mata nee... see you the next story..**

**Sekali lagi arigatougozaimas untuk kalian semuaaaa... terimakasih telah mengikuti perjalanan panjang fict ini..**

**Kalian luar biasaaaaa hihihiiihiiiii #ditipuk ariel..**


End file.
